Since When Are There Two Potters?
by kirallie
Summary: HPNaruto crossover.HarryKakashi eventually. What happens when a certain Wizard finds an unexpected bundle on his doorstep? A shinobi raised as a wizard instead? Totally AU for both although folows HP until Sirius' death.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto.  
__This is completely AU and I'm majorly playing with timelines and events. Everything up to the end of OoTP happened but after that we leave the reality created by the author. Harry is fifteen and emancipated by Sirius' and the Potter's wills. Dumbledore was discovered to have broken several laws and chucked into Azkaban laving McGonagall as headmistress. Naruto will be severely AU due to one of the characters disappearing at a young age.  
__I've read many fics where Harry ends up in Konoha as a child and is raised there. But what about one of the Naruto gang being raised in the Wizarding World?_

**Chapter 1**

Fifteen-year-old wizard, Harry Potter, would be forgiven for standing in his doorway and staring at the ground like a complete idiot. After all, it's not every day that he opened said door to see a small child curled up on the doorstep. Wand drawn and ready in case it was a trap, not that anyone knew where he lived to organise a trap, he stepped outside and knelt cautiously beside the small bundle of dark cloth and hair. He reached out with his empty hand and felt for a pulse, relieved to find it strong and steady. With a last look around he holstered his wand and gathered the child into his arms before standing and re-entering his house, locking the door behind him. Walking as carefully as he could he headed upstairs and placed the child down on his own bed before running the few diagnostic charms he knew. He'd already felt the magic coming off of the boy when he'd been drawn to his door but was the magic actually the boy's or left over from whatever method had been used to bypass the many wards on the property to place the child on his doorstep. Harry relaxed as the results showed the boy to simply be in a deep sleep and unharmed. Deciding that waking naturally would be best he cast a monitoring charm before going back downstairs to cook breakfast for two. Hopefully the boy knew where he lived and could be swiftly returned to his family.

Harry ran up the stairs as screams of terror sounded through the house and his monitoring charm began blaring in the back of his head. He quickly cancelled the charm as he ran into the room, wand drawn and ready to protect the kid and himself from whatever horrors were in the room. Therefore he was very surprised to see that the child was sitting up on his bed and that the room was empty except for the two of them. He quickly holstered his wand and approached the bed slowly, hands out to show he wasn't going to hurt the boy.

"Hey there. It's okay kid I'm not going to hurt you." It took approximately six seconds to work out that he had a problem as the kid started babbling in a foreign language. Harry's thoughts could be summed up in two words, why me? He sat on the edge of the bed and smiled at the crying child gently and when that didn't do anything he reached out to pick him up. He began to rock the small child and hum an old lullaby he remembered hearing his aunt sing to Dudley when they were children. To his immense relief the boy eventually began to calm down. He eventually put the now calm boy down and they studied each other. Change the boy's dark eyes to green and they could almost be brothers. The kid was studying Harry hard, a cute little frown adorning his face. Harry managed to hide his smile at the expression. Remembering something he'd seen in the movies he decided to try it. Harry got the kids attention then pointed to himself.  
"Harry." The kid just stared at him so he repeated the action a few times before the boy understood.

"Sasuke." The kid pointed to himself.  
"Harry." He pointed to Harry and the wizard nodded, repeating the boy's name. Sasuke looked around the room before asking something but Harry didn't understand.

"I really need to see if there is such thing as a translation charm." Harry grumbled as he picked the boy up.  
"I don't even know what language that is Sasuke. But I bet you're hungry." Harry carried him downstairs and set him in the highchair he'd transfigured earlier. Sasuke watched curiously as Harry got some breakfast together for him.  
"Can you eat by yourself? Urgh! Why am I even asking when you can't understand a word I'm saying." Harry sat down and cut the food up into bite-sized pieces. Sasuke obviously understood what was going on as he began eating the pieces, pulling faces at some of the obviously foreign flavours.

--------------------------

Emily Granger stared in surprise at the teenager and young child on her doorstep. The older boy fidgeted slightly and gave her a nervous smile.

"Hello Mrs. Granger, I was wondering if Hermione is home? I'm a friend from school, my name's."

"Harry Potter. Please come in. Hermione talks about you and Ron all the time. But she never mentioned you have a little brother." Emily smiled and stood aside so the teen could enter.

"Actually I don't. That's why I'm here." That raised her curiosity but she called for her daughter. Hermione froze on the stairs when she saw the visitor before running down them.

"Harry!" She threw her arms around him as best as she could with the child in his arms.

"Hey Mione."

"How have you been? You're eating properly aren't you? Who's the gorgeous little kid?"

"He's kind of why I'm here. Could we sit somewhere?"

"Use the lounge room Hermione, I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." Emily smiled at the two before leaving the room.

"What's going on Harry?" Hermione watched as Harry put the child on the floor and the boy immediately pushed to his feet, toddling around the room.

"His name's Sasuke. I found him this morning on my doorstep. Something drew me there and he was curled up asleep. He speaks but it's not English. I'm pretty sure he's been asking about his family though, you can tell by the tone."

"Who would leave such a young child on someone's doorstep though?" Hermione asked and then blushed as Harry arched an eyebrow.

"Okay, except Dumbledore."

"At least he left me with a note."

"There was nothing with him?"

"Just what he's wearing. I didn't know what to do so I came to you. I didn't want to go to someone in the wizarding world unless I have to and you are my best friend."

"You don't need the extra publicity after everything that's been happening lately that's for sure." Hermione paused to think.  
"We need to check with missing persons, see if anyone has reported a missing boy. How old do you think he is?"

"No clue, I figured you'd know more about this."

"Mum? Can you help us?" they waited for Emily to rejoin them.  
"How old would you say Sasuke is?" Emily watched as the child toddled over to Harry, squealing as he fell into waiting arms. She smiled at the look on the teens face at the trust the little boy put in him.

"At least 18 months, maybe 2 years. Hermione what's going on?" Emily sat as the two explained.  
"It's obvious you've already earned his trust Harry so I don't suggest removing him from you until we find his family. I don't like the fact that you found him where you did but it is possible he wandered there himself and simply fell asleep." Harry shook his head.

"The wards would have alerted me. The fact that they didn't has me more than a little worried. I have no clue how to look after a child, and what do I do once school starts?"

"We'll help you dear. You were right about keeping this quiet though." They fell quiet as Sasuke began talking, Hermione and Emily listening closely. Hermione suddenly grinned.

"It's Japanese, I'm sure of it."

"So he's Asian. How'd he get here?" Harry had a completely lost look on his face and under different circumstances it would have been very funny.

"From what you've said, magic. We could try asking the Japanese Ministry if any children have vanished lately but if magic brought him to you there must be a reason for it." Sasuke chose that moment to start crying. Harry quickly picked him up and hugged him but the tears didn't stop. His nose twitched slightly as a particular odour reached it.

"Oh no." Emily and Hermione cracked up.  
"Help?"

-----------------------------------

Harry watched as Sasuke explored what had once been his spare room and was now a nursery. In the last three weeks their enquiries had found nothing. It was as if Sasuke had simply appeared out of thin air. Harry was just glad he'd finally finished the nursery; hopefully Sasuke would actually sleep in it. The Grangers had been lifesavers; he didn't know what he would have done without their help. He smiled as Sasuke latched onto a stuffed black dog he'd bought on a whim because it looked like Padfoot. He wished Sirius were here, the few vague memories he had of the time before the Dursley's were of him playing with him. Sasuke held out his arms and Harry bent to pick him up.

"Aniki." Harry grabbed the Japanese-English dictionary Hermione had bought him and looked it up. He froze and then looked at Sasuke before smiling. Sasuke was looking at him curiously but then smiled as he saw Harry smiling.

"Aniki sounds good." Harry flipped through the opposite end of the dictionary to make it easier to find what he wanted to say.  
"Otouto?" Sasuke squealed and threw his little arms around Harry.  
"Must have said it right." Harry threw Sasuke up into the air, earning shrieks of delighted laughter. Harry smiled softly, little brother it was. He'd give Sasuke the life he'd never had the chance to have as a child.

-------------------------------------

Harry walked into Gringotts, hood up and Sasuke held firmly in his arms. He didn't want anyone except the goblins knowing he was here; it was too dangerous now that Voldemort was active. He lifted his hood enough for green eyes and distinctive scar to be seen and then followed the goblin further into the bank.

"What can we do for you today Mr. Potter?" The aging goblin asked.

"What do I need to do to add someone to my account and to make a will?" the goblin arched an eyebrow and Harry opened his cloak to reveal Sasuke.  
"Also, is there a way to add someone to a family, like an adoption or something?"

"The child is not yours then?"

"Not by blood. He was left with me by magic itself." The goblin stared in shock for a few seconds before nodding.

"Would you be adopting him as your son?"

"Whatever's the best. Son or sibling, it doesn't matter as long as it is safe and unable to be contested."

"The safest way would be blood adoption, making him a Potter and your son in the eyes of the law and magic. He would be your heir. There is no way such an adoption can be contested or undone."

"When can it be done?"

"Now if you wish. The adoption will automatically add him to all of your accounts and set up a trust fond for his schooling."

"Good. I'll still need to see about a will."

"Of course, I will have the basics drawn up while you undergo the ritual."

"Thank you for your help." Harry stood and followed another goblin out of the room.

_TBC..?  
__Should I continue? Aniki and Otouto were told to me by two reviewers so I'm hoping they were used correctly for big brother and little brother. I do not know Japanese. There will be flashbacks later to show what happened between Sirius' death and now if people think I should continue._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Don't suddenly own them.  
__Wow! Talk about great reactions! I've been told that either ni-san or ni-chan is the less formal thing to call Harry but which is it or are both usable? Plus I just got another review saying onii-san; just how many words are there for big brother? See my lack of any knowledge of the language. Maybe I should go buy a dictionary.  
__Glad you all like the start. There are no pairings yet and I have no plans to pair Harry with any witch or wizard however I will take suggestions for pairing him with someone from the Naruto world. He is 13 yrs older than Sasuke, Naruto and their group so it would have to be someone older obviously. _

**Chapter 2**

Harry simply stared as Fudge began to squirm. He could practically feel the amusement coming from one of the Aurors stationed in the room while the other was busy practising his death glare on Harry. Not that its very effective on a person who's faced a hundred Dementors plus Voldemort and his Inner Circle at various times. He vaguely recognised the man as one of the newer Order members before the group was officially disbanded after Dumbledore's incarceration. He squeezed Sasuke's hand gently as the toddler began to fidget. Poor kid had no clue what was going on and had been scared since the Aurors had intercepted them as they were leaving the bank. The adoption ritual had gone off without a hitch and already Harry could feel changes in the child's magic, not that he had much. Harry himself found it ridiculous that the head of his government was intimidated by a fifteen year old who hadn't even finished school yet but then again he was the boy-who-lived. He wondered what amazing and totally far-fetched abilities the papers had attributed him with this week.

"I'm assuming there's a reason we're here Minister." Harry stated calmly, not wanting to upset the toddler. The last thing he needed was for Sasuke to start screaming or something.

"Of course Harry, of course. Now, we realise of course that as you have been legally emancipated in both worlds you no longer need to reside with your relatives it is believed that the Ministry at least should be informed as to your living arrangements. After all you are only fifteen."

"A fifteen year old with a psychotic mass murder after him. No Minister, I will not be telling anyone where I live. For my own safety and theirs. If that is all we need to do some shopping." Harry turned to leave.

"And the child is?"

"Mine, legally and by blood now. Good day Minister. And I better not see anything dealing with my brother in the Prophet or you will be hearing from the Potter family solicitors. Gentlemen." Harry walked out of the room, Sasuke clinging to him tightly.  
"It's okay Sasuke. Come on, we need to get you some things and Aniki needs some more food before we have to eat Hagrid's cakes." Sasuke giggled at the face Harry pulled.

-----------------

Harry stared at the ceiling holding his breath but the house remained quiet. Good, he hadn't woken Sasuke tonight. He sat up and shakily grabbed the glass of water he'd left beside the bed for this exact reason. The nightmares came every night now. Sometimes he'd relieve the events of the graveyard, the DoM or even his parent's deaths. None of them led to a pleasant nights sleep that was certain. The worst by far was seeing Sirius fall to his death over and over and then being possessed by Voldemort. At least he hadn't had any visions since throwing the other wizard out of his head. He missed Sirius so much, even if his death had led to such a good change in Harry's life. His emancipation and being able to leave the Dursley's, getting out from under Dumbledore's thumb and having the freedom to train were all good things but he missed the animagus fiercely. He didn't know what he would have done if Sasuke had not appeared, maybe that was why he had. To keep him from wallowing in guilt and grief. Looking after the insanely curious toddler was definitely a full time job and Harry was worried about what would happen when he returned to school. Would Sasuke be allowed to go with him?

So much had changed since the fight at the DoM. He remembered trashing Dumbledore's office, hearing the prophecy and then being called to the Ministry to testify about the events of the night and then at a posthumous trial for Sirius where he had been found innocent and Dumbledore's fall had started. Surely the man had realised that pushing for Sirius to be incarcerated without a trial would come back to bite him one day. Dumbledore had realised that if Sirius had raised Harry he would have come to Hogwarts prepared for his place in their world and wouldn't have been the naive easily manipulated orphan he wanted. The Potter's will had been found and read, revealing that Harry should never have gone to the Dursley's, there was a whole list of people to take him in if Sirius was unable too. It turned out the man had also manipulated events every year to test his weapons growth, putting a school full of children under his care at risk. Needless to say he wouldn't be seeing daylight any time soon. It saddened him that the man he had once seen as almost a grandfather had done so much to him without his knowledge and for that he almost hated the man. As soon as all the wills had been read Harry had wasted no time in getting out of the hellhole he'd once called 'home'. With the help of some polyjuice he'd purchased his small two-story house, had it warded by Gringotts employees who had then had themselves Obliviated so that they could not give his location away. It also helped that the house was under the fidelius and that he was his own secret keeper so there was no chance of another Pettigrew incident.

Deciding he wasn't going to be getting anymore sleep for a while he slipped out of bed and down the hall to check on his son/brother. The adoption may have made Sasuke his son but Harry had decided to keep their relationship as that of brothers. After all having a kid only thirteen years younger than him just felt weird. He smiled at the sight of Sasuke curled up under his blankets holding a stuffed wolf Harry had named Moony while the stuffed Padfoot and a stuffed Prongs lay nearby seemingly keeping guard over the newest Potter. Still smiling he closed the door and headed for his small study/library to write a letter requesting a meeting with the new Headmistress within the next week or two. He needed to organise Sasuke's situation for the coming school year as soon as possible.

--------------------------------

Minerva McGonagall, newest Headmistress of Hogwarts couldn't help but stare in shock as her favourite student walked into her office with a toddler situated in some sort of carrier attached to his back. Surely he was too young for a child of such an age? Harry grinned sheepishly at her and her heart froze.

"Relax Professor. Meet Sasuke Sirius Potter, my little brother and technically blood adopted son."

"How?" Was all she managed to get out.

"Found him on the doorstop. When I couldn't find his family I decided to take him in. Magic gave him to me and I will not let anyone take him from me. I know looking after a child is a huge responsibility, especially considering my age and circumstances but I have had help. He's also why I'm here."

"You want to know your options once school returns."

"I still have two years left and I need to finish them but I don't know how I can leave him for such long periods."

"You wouldn't be the first student parent although traditionally it is usually girls who end up in this situation. The school has made provisions before for such a happening so I see no reason why we can't adjust them to your situation. You wouldn't be able to stay in your dorm obviously however there are rooms set aside near there for such purposes. Sasuke would not be able to attend classes with you but the house elves are perfectly capable of caring for him during that time. He would be allowed to attend meals with you."

"That sounds good. Are the house elves able to start tutoring him or something? His native language is actually Japanese. We're both going to end up bilingual in the end. I don't want to rob him of his heritage by only teaching him English; I want him to learn about his parent's culture."

"That can be arranged Harry. Since the train may prove to stressful and dangerous would you prefer to arrive the day before so that you can settle him in without the distraction of your fellow students?"

"That would be great. Thank you Professor."

"Harry? How are you coping, honestly? This summer hasn't been the easiest for you." The honest concern on her face made him answer.

"I…it's been hard but Sasuke has been a great help. Caring for him has pulled me out of the funk I was in. he's a great kid and I love him. I'm still dealing with the whole Dumbledore mess; I still can't believe what he was doing. I thought he really cared about me."

"Albus managed to fool us all Harry. I'm only sorry I never saw it. I argued with him that night but in the end I gave in. if I hadn't…"

"It wouldn't have changed anything Professor. Thanks for the help, I need to get home before Sasuke realises its past his lunch time." Harry smiled and then left before she could say anything else. It was so hard to get the boy to open up that she was surprised he'd said as much as he had but perhaps Sasuke was helping him to open up more.

---------------------

Harry smiled and pointed out various things around the Great Hall in a mixture of English and hesitant Japanese to his otouto. He could already hear the other students approaching and was trying to keep Sasuke occupied so that he didn't have time to get scared by the noise or numbers. It worked until the doors opened. As the students spilled in Sasuke was suddenly in his arms, head buried in his robes. He held him tightly, whispering encouragements as the students fell silent at the sight of Harry Potter with a child half buried in his school robes. A scared but hesitant whisper reached the boy-who-lived.

"Aniki." He hugged the toddler even closer, murmuring reassurances as Hermione and Ron pushed their way through the crowd and to their friend's side.

"Hello Sasuke. It's okay little one." Hermione encouraged quietly. Slowly a dark head emerged and dark eyes blinked at her before the toddler threw himself at his 'aunt'.

"Mione." The toddler squealed, the crowd forgotten at the sight of another familiar figure. She laughed and caught the boy, letting him cuddle close.

"Sasuke this is Ron, he's our friend." Harry explained seriously. Dark eyes studied the red head before he was given a hesitant smile.

"Ron?" Sasuke looked to his brother to make sure he'd gotten it right and grinned as the older boy nodded and smiled back.

"So who'd you knock up Potter." Sasuke clung tighter to Hermione at the tone of Malfoy's voice. Harry stood calmly but protectively in front of his small family. He levelled chilling green eyes on the blond and the other boy actually took a step back.

"Leave my brother alone Malfoy. My family life is none of your business." Harry's voice was as cold as his eyes and Sasuke whimpered, burrowing into Hermione's robes. The blond sneered but left and Harry waited a few seconds before sitting down and reaching for his brother. Hermione handed the protesting toddler over and Harry pulled him in close.  
"Shhh, it's okay otouto. I love you kiddo." Harry rocked the shaking boy for a bit but he wouldn't calm. He looked to the head table and met the concerned eyes of McGonagall. She nodded and Harry stood, easily holding the crying boy, leaving the Great Hall for their rooms. So much for an uneventful year, not even the first day of classes and Malfoy was causing him problems.

-----------------------------

Harry collapsed on his bed exhausted from a full day of classes. He'd just started to drift off when something slammed into his stomach. He sat up; wand ready and then flopped backwards amidst Sasuke's giggles.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. Wait till you have to spend all day in class." Harry grumbled earning more giggles. Sasuke's grasp of English had come a long way in the last three months so that his language skills were fairly equal in both languages.

"Aniki grumpy." The toddler stated making Harry laugh.

"Yeah, guess I am. Snape's being a bas…meanie."

"Naughty Snape. Spank?" Harry cracked up at the mental image that caused.

"No, we can't spank Snape. He's a teacher." He explained, trying to calm down.

"Gongall spank?" Harry had finally stopped laughing but that made him laugh even harder. He really didn't need to think about McGonagall spanking Snape.

"Adults don't get spanked kiddo." Harry explained, sitting up and lifting Sasuke off of him placing him on the bed.  
"Hang on, aren't you meant to be in bed by now?" Sasuke 'eeped' as Harry got ready to pounce and ran as fast as his little legs could carry him into his own bedroom. But he only made it half way before he was grabbed and lifted into the air to hang upside down over Harry's shoulder. Squealing in laughter Sasuke began squirming to get down but Harry held on tightly and then dropped him down onto his bed.

"Story?" Harry got the book out and opened it to where he'd left off the night before. He'd only read ten pages before noticing the boy was asleep. He smiled and put the book away before bending to kiss his little brother goodnight and then left the room.

_TBC…_  
_How much of his old life in Konoha would Sasuke remember being only two? _


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Still don't own. Do I really have to write this stupid thing every chapter?  
__I've gotten some really great reviews and lots of info on Japanese words for brother and what Sasuke should be able to remember. I have also been told that Harry would call Sasuke, Sasuke-kun so he shall occasionally call him that from now on.  
__So far Kakashi is the most wanted for Harry's pairing since they will pretty much be the same age. Oops, forgot to mention Harry's sixteenth birthday, so he's actually 16 now.  
__By the way, I have no idea when Sasuke's birthday is so I'm making it up._

**Chapter 3**

"Relax Mr. Potter, Sasuke will be fine." Harry relaxed slightly at the nurse's words. The toddler stirred fitfully in his arms and he rocked him gently, trying to sooth him.  
"It's a rather common ailment in magical children, you probably suffered a lighter version yourself at some point. He'll be running around again in a few days and you'll never even know he was ill." He smiled shakily at Madam Pomphrey. He'd been petrified when he'd returned from class to find a panicking house elf trying to wake Sasuke with no results. His panic had only grown when he'd lifted the child and felt the heat radiating from his body. He'd never been so glad to see Snape as when he'd almost literally run into the man in the halls. He'd taken one look and forced a potion between the unconscious toddlers lips before running with them to the infirmary. Sasuke had started convulsing half way there from his fever causing them to stop as the Potions Master forced more potions down his throat.

"Are there any side effects?" Harry asked, still shaky. He was actually grateful for Snape's presence in the corner.

"Don't worry dear he'll be fine." Harry stared at her and grimaced. She wasn't telling him something. His gaze turned to his teacher and the man sighed.

"There is a possibility that he will lose his magic completely. With how high his fever went it is more likely then in your average case." Harry's eyes widened and he cradled his brother closer. He glared at Pomphrey.

"When were you planning on mentioning that?" Snape quirked an eyebrow at the growl and Pomphrey stepped back slightly.

"You are still a child yourself Mister Potter, you don't need to worry about things like this."

"Don't need to worry? He is my brother, my son by blood and you say I don't need to worry!"

"It is hardly a problem, I can easily arrange the paperwork." She continued and Harry stared at her.

"What paperwork?" Snape's lips quirked into a half smile, half smirk. He had the feeling the poor nurse was about to end up on the wrong side of Potter's temper. He'd been watching the teen closely since the end of last year and had finally admitted that he wasn't his father. It was obvious how much he loved the child and how protective of him he was.

"To place him up for muggle adoption of course. It is the usual thing in such cases." The ward went deadly quiet.

"You will do no such thing. No one is taking Sasuke from me. No one! He is my otouto, I will not lose him. I don't care if he doesn't have magic." Harry practically hissed, making Snape shiver slightly. It was disturbing to hear coming from Potter, especially when every loose item in the room was rattling dangerously. He'd seen the damage the teen had done to the Headmasters office and didn't want to see the cause first hand if it could be avoided.

"Mister Potter caring for the boy, if he's lost his magic… It is a tradition to give up such children." She tried to explain.

"Screw tradition. Try to take him and I'll fight you." Harry stood, lifting Sasuke gently.  
"If there is nothing more you can do then we're leaving." Harry moved towards the doors and only stoped when Snape stepped forward.

"I'll bring you some pain relieving potions for the child and see to it that you remain undisturbed until he has recovered." Snape smirked at the suspicion in the teen's eyes, so he'd finally learnt not to be so trusting.  
"As you have so often pointed out Mr. Potter, you are not your father." With that he gently pushed the stunned Gryffindor out of the ward and in the direction of his rooms.

------------------

"Nii-san?" Harry jolted awake and was quickly by the bed as he heard the weak call. He smiled down at the boy and helped him sit up enough to sip some water.  
"Hurts." The boy whimpered.

"I know, it's okay though. You'll feel better soon, promise." Harry lifted him into his arms, cradling the toddler carefully. He reached out and snagged the potion bottle Snape had delivered earlier.  
"You need to drink this Sasuke-kun. I know it's yucky but it'll make you feel better." The boy obediently drank the foul liquid and feel back asleep quickly. Harry was relieved to find the fever had finally completely disappeared and that he seemed to be sleeping more naturally now. Snape had also kept his word, no one but the house elves who delivered his food had disturbed them the last two days. He settled down on the bed, not letting go of his brother. He only hoped Snape had kept the nurse from doing anything against his wishes, he really didn't want to end up accidentally blowing something up because she made him lose his temper. Harry sighed and shifted his grip slightly, he knew Sasuke would never receive a Hogwarts letter now, he could feel that all trace of magic had been wiped from him by the illness. But he had told her the truth, it didn't matter to him. Sasuke was a Potter now and he would always be a Potter, Harry's heir. Once he'd graduated he'd have to move somewhere with good schools. Sasuke would receive the best education Harry could give him and would be encouraged to find interests outside of school. He would have the childhood Harry had been denied.

------------------------------------

"Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday dear Sasuke-kun. Happy Birthday to you." Harry sang as he held the cake out to his little brother. The boy was still bed bound almost a week after the emergency trip to the hospital ward but he was steadily improving. Hermione had been the one to find the charm to find out Sasuke's birthday so that they could celebrate on the actual day and know for sure how old the toddler was. As of today, December fifteenth Sasuke was officially three years old. Sasuke grinned and blew out the candles while Hermione and Ron clapped, Snape just watched from a nearby chair. Harry had finally let the three in two days ago to Snape's amusement. The man seemed to enjoy watching Harry turn into an overprotective mother hen. Sasuke eagerly unwrapped his presents, giving everyone a hug for them, even a surprised Snape. Harry and Hermione hid their laughter in their robes while Ron gaped.

------------------------

Harry groaned as he tried to open his eyes. His whole body ached fiercely. Trying to think back he came upon a blank spot in his memories. He'd gone to Hogsmeade with Ron, leaving Hermione behind with Sasuke since they boy hadn't wanted to go. They'd sat down for a butterbeer and then…Then what? He groaned again and tried to move but there was a weight on his chest. He cracked an eye open and was met with a mess of dark hair. He smiled and forced an arm up to wrap around the sleeping child. Sasuke woke at the movement and sat up, blinking blearily at him for a few moments before squealing and throwing his arms around Harry.

"Aniki!" Harry grunted as the pain flared but he fought not to show it, he didn't want to worry Sasuke.

"Hey kiddo." He smiled and managed to ruffle his hair.

"Welcome back Mister Potter." They both looked up to see Madam Pomphrey approaching.  
"You had us all very worried for a while. Young Sasuke here has refused to leave your side the entire time." She said with a small smile. They'd finally reconciled a month ago and things had gone back to normal between the nurse and her most frequent patient.

"What happened?"

"What do you remember?"

"Ron and I were having a drink at the Three Broomsticks then nothing."

"Hogsmeade was attacked by Death Eaters. You and Mr. Weasley moved to help and were separated. The last he saw of you, you were facing Malfoy Snr. You were found badly wounded near his body. It looks like part of the building collapsed, striking you a glancing blow but crushing him." Harry nodded, Sasuke still held securely in his arms.  
"You've managed to once again miss the end of year feast and there will be visitors by later. I'll have some food brought in for you both.

---------------------------------

Harry snapped awake as the weight of a healthy three year old slammed onto his stomach.

"Happy Birthday Nii-san!" The boy yelled. Harry grinned and grabbed Sasuke tickling the laughing boy mercilessly.  
"Mione made breakfast. Get up!" The young child pulled on his hand and Harry grudgingly crawled out of bed.

"She didn't give you any sugar did she?"

"Nope. Come on!" Harry grabbed his robe and then picked Sasuke up, carrying him piggyback downstairs. Hermione was spending the summer with them since her parents were in America and Emily had insisted that Harry and Sasuke needed a female around.

"Good morning Mione." He greeted his best friend.

"Happy Birthday Harry. Ron'll be over later with your Weasley presents. The others are in the living room. But breakfast first."

"Thanks." They all sat and shared a cheerful meal, interrupted by Ron's arrival amongst a cloud of soot. They soon finished eating and watched as Harry opened his presents. The drawings from Sasuke were proudly pinned to the walls and the clay figure he'd made with Hermione placed on the mantle. The small but happy family spent the day playing games, eating sweets and chatting about nothing in particular.

_TBC…_  
_Going to snapshot mode otherwise this would end up several hundred chapters long. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Still not mine.  
__I've been told Sasuke's Birthday but December works for this so December it is.  
__So far HarryKakashi is still winning for a pairing. It will be decided in the next few chapters so get your opinion heard if you haven't yet!  
__It's been suggested that Sasuke be a Parselmouth and Harry have the Sharingan due to the adoption ceremony. What do you all think? _

_To any who are interested. I am hopeless at writing scenes going any further than a few kisses. So anyone who is interested can write said scenes for ch5 of Vampires Call, ch36 and 26 of Surrey Troubles, and/or ch9 of Dreams and then email them or it to me at kirallie(at)ausi(dot)com. I will read them and then use the ones that fit best in the stories and say they came from you. Remember to make them appropriate for ffnet and MediaMiner. _

**Chapter 4**

"Aniki! Aniki!" The group parted for the four year old as he ran towards his older brother. Harry laughed and bent, grabbing him and tossing him into the air amidst laughter from the other graduates. He settled Sasuke on his hip as he turned back to his conversation with Moody and Shacklebolt but the toddler didn't like that idea. The two Aurors fought not to laugh as the boy began using Harry as a climbing tree. The teen was obviously used to it as he kept talking, occasionally moving a hand to keep his brother from falling.

"Congratulations Potter." They turned to see the Potions Master. Harry smiled at the man and nodded.

"Thank you Professor. Glad to be rid of me?" He teased.

"Potions will definitely be quieter without you and Longbottom. Still planning to become an Auror?" Snape's eyes went to Sasuke as the boy tried to climb from Harry and onto him. Sighing he accepted the bundle of energy. Harry watched his little brother as he played with the sleeve of Snape's robes. He honestly wasn't sure. The life of an Auror was not an easy or safe one and he had Sasuke to think of. But the training would be useful when it came time to face Tom.

"I don't know anymore." He answered softly, eyes never leaving his little brother.

----------------------------

"Sasuke! You're going to be late!" Harry called upstairs as he finished gathering the five year olds lunch and putting it in the small backpack. He smiled as Sasuke came flying down the stairs.

"Do I have to go? Want to go with you." Sasuke pouted and Harry smothered a laugh.

"But you'll have loads of fun kiddo. Think of all the friends you can make."

"Don't need any." Sasuke crossed his arms and Harry sighed. He sat on the bottom stair and pulled Sasuke onto his lap. They'd been arguing about Sasuke starting pre-school for months now. The boy wanted to stay with his nii-san but Harry couldn't take him to training with him all the time.

"Sasuke-kun you need friends your own age to play with. I can't always take you with me, it's too dangerous. I'm sure you'll love it if you just give the other kids a chance. School is great fun, you've heard all our stories from it."

"That's Hogwarts it's different." Harry sighed, Sasuke was right. He'd explained that Sasuke would never go there as a student and the boy had been more than a little disappointed but the move had taken his mind off it. They'd moved to a new area six months ago because of the local schools, they had very good reputations academically and a very large number of other activities such as sports. Sasuke needed to be around others his age, he was too used to being with Harry's group and people even older than them.

"Please, try it for a month. If you're still not happy we'll work something else out." Sasuke frowned, trying to work out if Harry was being serious.

"Promise?"

"Promise." Harry nodded seriously.

"Okay." Harry grinned in relief and stood, glancing at the clock and then swearing, earning a giggle. He went read and gulped.

"Don't repeat what I just said, ever. Bad, bad, Harry. But we really need to move kiddo. Oh, remember no talking about you know what."

"No talking about magic." Harry sighed and then grabbed his little brother and ran out the door, the five year old squealing with laughter at his brother's antics.

--------------------------

"Something bothering you Potter?" He looked up at Moody and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry Moody, Sasuke's first day. Had a bit of trouble getting him out the door this morning. Because of that he was late and it's seems my days been going down hill ever since." Harry's head hit the desk with a thump and Moody laughed.

"Joys of parenthood Harry. Better get it together though. You've got me for combat today."

"Oh joy. And I thought today couldn't get any worse!" Harry dragged himself after the laughing Auror.

--------------------------

"He's gorgeous Harry!"

"Yeah mate, what she said." Harry grinned proudly at the other two thirds of the Golden Trio and then turned his attention back to the play. In all honesty it wasn't all that good considering the actors were all five years old but it was adorable. He clapped loudly as Sasuke gallantly rescued the damsel in distress before the dragon could eat her. The boy spotted them and paused to wave happily before continuing with his rescue.

"Did you see?" The five year old was bouncing in place as the three walked up.

"You bet we did." Ron exclaimed, swinging the boy up onto his shoulders. As the tallest Ron let Sasuke have an excellent view of the crowded theatre. At six foot four Ron towered over Harry at five foot nine and Hermione at five foot six. Harry was just glad to no longer be the shortest of the group.

"Shelley!" The boy waved at his best friend from the red heads shoulders and the other five year old darted over. The girl was short and quiet but very smart for her age. Sasuke had rescued her from some older bullies during the second week of school and they'd become close friends. Sasuke's ability to fight the other boys off had come as a big surprise to Harry. The boy had admitted to vague memories of watching others do what Harry had worked out was training. One had apparently always shown Sasuke but the boy didn't remember who he was really. Apparently though some of it had stuck. So Harry had taken to doing some of his physical training at home when Sasuke was around, letting the small boy copy him and then try what he remembered. But Harry had always insisted that he be there in case Sasuke hurt himself.

"You did good Sasuke." Shelley said quietly. Harry grinned and scooped the girl up onto his shoulders so that the two children could talk better in the crowd, keeping an eye out for her parents. They adored Sasuke but he knew they didn't think much of Harry himself. It wasn't like he could tell them what he did for a living or where he'd gone to school.

"What do you all say to some ice cream to celebrate?" Harry asked.

"Yeah! Ice cream!" Sasuke yelled, causing Shelley to laugh.

------------------------

"Happy Birthday Sasuke!" Harry sang as he threw back the curtains, flooding the now six-year olds room with sunlight. The boy simply burrowed deeper under his quilt.  
"Well, I guess I'll just have to open all those presents myself." Harry stated with a small smile. A dark blur was suddenly darting into the hallway much to his amusement.  
"That worked." He followed at a slower pace.

"What's this aniki?" Sasuke was holding up a certificate that had been in an envelope. It wasn't unusual for the two to switch between languages; both Potters spoke English and Japanese quite fluently since Harry had not wanted to deprive Sasuke of his birth culture.

"It's a plane ticket to Japan." Harry held up a matching slip of paper but this one was in his name.  
"I thought it was about time you saw the country of your birth. What do you say?" Sasuke's sudden bone crushing hug was enough of an answer.

-----------------------------------

Harry ducked and dodged behind a piece of what was left of a wall to catch his breath. They'd been fighting for nearly an hour now and neither side had made much headway. They couldn't withdraw until everyone had been evacuated and neither could the death Eaters since they were here to kill the evacuees. Harry sighed, this really sucked. He peeked out from his shelter and sent a few hexes at some exposed Death Eaters before ducking down again. In the last three months since returning from Japan the war had picked up a lot. He was only thankful that he'd decided to enrol Sasuke in a school in Japan for the coming years with Luna and Dobby caring for him. Luna had been injured in a battle last year, leaving her unable to fight the war. So far Japan had remained safe from Voldemort so he felt no fear in leaving his brother there until things quieted down. The six year old had not been happy about leaving his friends and family but Harry had given him no choice, it was simply becoming too dangerous in England.

_TBC…_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Still not mine.  
__Sorry to disappoint but just because he's in Japan does not mean he'll be meeting any Shinobi anytime soon._

**Chapter 5**

Luna laughed as Sasuke roughhoused with Sevy, their year old border collie. The seven year old had adapted well to life in Japan but it was obvious he still missed Harry fiercely. It was rare that the eldest Potter had the chance to visit anymore since the war continued to escalate. Harry had given him the dog last Christmas and it had instantly been named for Severus, apparently much to the mans horror. The child was flourishing at school, finding the more demanding curriculum a welcome challenge compared to the work he'd been doing back in England. He still had very few friends but she wasn't too worried about that. With Harry's permission she'd even allowed Sasuke to join a local dojo and apparently they were very impressed with his progress, saying the boy was a natural when it came to fighting. She'd taken to teaching him potions since not all needed a magical brewer; there were many that relied on the magic of the ingredients instead. With Hermione's help she'd been researching other branches of magic that Sasuke could learn, leaning more towards wiccan and druidic magics since they called on outside forces. As Harry Potter's brother he was simply too big a target to be left with no way to defend himself.

-------------------------------

Harry collapsed on his cot, exhausted from the hours spent in emergency sessions with the various department heads. The war was not going well. Magic, at least in England, had been exposed to the general public when Tom had decided to attack in the middle of London in broad daylight. At least most muggles had been smart enough to realise that not all wizards wanted them dead so there had been no effort to reintroduce the idea of witch killings, yet. Harry couldn't bring himself to be optimistic enough to believe it wouldn't eventually happen if the war continued on as it was. He rolled over and stared at a dull wall. He missed the cosy house he shared with Sasuke but it no longer existed. Luckily he had already shipped his brother's things to him and had taken to carrying his own in his trunk, shrunken and transfigured into an earring. He smiled slightly as he remembered Hermione's reaction to that. He sighed, what he missed the most was his little brother. He missed being woken up by the boy jumping on his bed, running to make it to school on time, helping him with his homework, what little he had at that age. Luna kept him as well informed as she could but any contact raised the risk of them being found. His smile widened as he glimpsed the drawing that she had sent him at Sasuke's insistence, the boy was no artist but he treasured it because his little brother had made it for him. It was a picture of their entire odd little family in front of their old house. He sighed, he had been hoping to make it to Japan for his birthday but it looked like that was going to be impossible. He rolled over, wrapping himself in his blankets and forced himself to sleep.

----------------------

Luna frowned as Sasuke froze, head tilted as if listening to something only he could hear. And maybe he was, she'd given him several books on wicca and had watched him as he practised a few of the basics. She watched as he paled and then grabbed her hand, trying to drag her along.

"Sasuke what is it?"

"Danger, we have to leave!" Deciding to trust his instincts she began to run, lifting him into her arms. Luna stumbled as the wards collapsed, the magic washing over them but righted herself and kept running. She would not let them get Sasuke, even if it cost her life to do so. Sasuke screamed and she dodged, seeing a curse fly by. The child was trembling in her arms and the Death Eaters were catching up. How had they found them? Only Harry knew where they were and he would never tell, no matter what torture was used. With Sasuke screaming warnings she managed to avoid the various curses being sent after her but she couldn't run forever. She could feel the pain in her leg increasing the longer she ran, Sasuke's added weight not helping. She gathered her magic and managed to apparate a short distance. She put the child down.

"Sasuke you need to run okay. No matter what happens you keep running. Get into town and hide." She slipped her order pin onto his shirt so that they would be able to find him.

"Luna?"

"I'll be fine. Go now!" The boy nodded and turned, running towards the town even as tears streamed down his face. He ran as fast as he could, witch considering his age and height was quite impressive. He forced himself to keep going even as he heard the fight start behind him. He turned as he heard Luna scream and froze, watching as she collapsed in an unmoving heap to the ground. He knew what that colour meant, the curse had been the same colour as his aniki's eyes. Luna was dead. He sobbed slightly and then forced himself to keep running.

"There he is!" He gasped and pushed himself harder. He had to make it! Remembering what he had learnt he calmed his mind and heart as best as he could and focused on the power coming from nature around him. Behind him he heard cursing as levitating tree branches tripped the men, giving him the time he needed to bolt into the town and disappear into the alleys.

--------------------------------

Sasuke collapsed to the ground from exhaustion. He'd been running for what felt like days but he was positive he'd lost them ages ago. He drew his legs up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them for warmth. He huddled next to a dumpster, using the darkness to hide. He fought back tears of fear and pain; he couldn't afford to cry like a baby now! He had to stay strong till nii-san came for him. He knew his brother would come soon; he had to believe he knew something was wrong or else he'd cry. He stayed huddled in the shadows as night fell and his body slowly surrendered to exhaustion, his eyes slowly drifting shut and his body slumping. Because of that he didn't see the figures that emerged from the darkness around him, quickly surrounding him. He woke briefly before the world became distant and he felt warmth surrounding him.

The Death Eaters smirked behind their masks as the boy stood calmly waiting for orders, firmly under the influence of the imperious curse. He'd led them quite the merry chase but now they could return to their Lord, mission accomplished.

"Come here boy." One of them ordered and the child obediently walked over. He held tightly to the small arm as their portkeys activated, taking them back to base and leaving no evidence the alley had ever been occupied, except a small pin lying on the ground.

------------------------------------

Harry stared in shocked horror at the body before him. He raised a shaking hand and gently brushed Luna's hair back, pulling away as he felt how cold her skin was.

"I'm so sorry Luna." He whispered before straightening.

"Harry! We've got a lock on her pin." He nodded and they apparated, wands drawn and ready. Harry looked around the alley, bending as light glinted off something half hidden under a dumpster. He bent and picked it up, Luna's pin. He crushed it in his fist, knowing what had happened. Luna had given Sasuke her pin so that they could find him. So where was he?

"Sir." He turned to the younger Auror.  
"We're picking up traces of Dark Magic. One of the Unforgivables was used about a day ago and there are traces of at least one portkey being used." Harry closed his eyes. Sasuke.

"Destination?"

"Unknown." Harry looked down as Hermione's small hand wrapped around his clenched fist.

"He's got him. Voldemort has Sasuke." Harry stated quietly.

"We'll get him back Harry, no matter what it takes." She couldn't say anything else as her friend vanished. She sighed and then straightened; with Harry gone she was in charge.

------------------------------

Sasuke huddled in the corner. He didn't know how he'd gotten here or how he'd been found but he was scared. He knew his nii-san's enemies had caught him and that it was going to hurt, a lot. He let out a quiet sob, he'd failed Luna. He wondered if Sevy was okay or if they had killed the loyal dog too. He wanted his aniki so much. Hearing a noise he looked up as the door was flung open.

"Get up boy!" He scrambled to his feet, knowing it would only hurt more if he fought back, now. He had to wait for the best time. He knew how to fight, he could and would escape. He flinched slightly as rough hands grabbed him and began dragging him through cold stone corridors. He had a very bad feeling about where he was being taken. He gasped as he was forced to kneel on the cold floor, his head pushed down.

"So this is the youngest Potter." A cold voice hissed and Sasuke stiffened.  
"A muggle brat. You caused my men a lot of trouble boy and for that you will be punished." Sasuke barely had time to brace himself before the first curse connected. He fought not to scream but couldn't help it as he writhed under the cruciatus curse cast by Voldemort himself. He went limp as it was lifted, panting for air through a raw throat.  
"At least you are more entertaining then your pathetic brother. It takes so much to make him scream." One hand balled into a fist as the man insulted his brother. Sasuke resolved to stay strong, he had to he wouldn't make Harry look bad.

-------------------------------------

Sasuke whimpered piteously as hands moved along his skin, trying to get him to uncurl from his spot in the corner. He tried to fight back but he was so weak and it hurt so much.

"Shh. It's alright Sasuke-kun, its Harry, nii-san. I'm here kiddo. Please look at me." He just whimpered again trying to get away. He could hear someone talking but the words didn't register. He gagged slightly as a potion was gently forced between his lips and then everything went black.

Harry gently lifted the broken body, trying not to cause the unconscious child any more pain as he stood. He cradled his little brother to his chest as he strode from the cell, pure fury radiating from his form. The few battling Death Eaters and Aurors backed away quickly from the enraged man radiating enough power to make all think twice about getting near.

Hermione and Severus appeared as Harry approached the medical tent, both paling at the sight of small, limp bundle in his arms. Severus was at his side instantly, potions already in his hand. Harry refused to hand the boy over so the medics were forced to work around him. No one was going to try and force them apart, not with the way his eyes were all but glowing killing curse green.

------------------------------------

Hermione watched from the entrance as Harry gently rocked his brother, being extremely cautious of his injuries. She swallowed her tears at the sight, no one believed the child would survive the night and all feared Harry's sanity should the boy die. Even if he did survive he had been held under the cruciatus for a long time, enough to cause insanity in a child. Sasuke was strong, but that strong?

-----------------------------

Harry gently lay the small body down on the cot and kissed his brothers forehead gently.

"I'll be back soon, I promise. Just hold on little one." He brushed Sasuke's hair off his face and then turned and left the tent. He easily avoided everyone else in the encampment, heading straight for Slytherin Manor and what he knew would be the final fight. He met with no resistance as he entered the stone hallways, heading unnervingly for the 'throne room' and the man who had stolen everything from him. He would not let him take anything else from anyone ever again. He didn't even have to touch the doors; in his anger they flew open, revealing a room full of Death Eaters and Dementors. Memories of his time with Sasuke and Sirius fuelled the most powerful Patronus any had ever seen and Prongs ripped through the foul creatures, actually destroying them.

"RIDDLE!" Harry yelled and the Death Eaters backed off, apparently they still had a sense of self-preservation.

"Harry Potter." The red-eyed man hissed.  
"Did you enjoy my gift? How is the little muggle?" Harry's answer was a wandless cutting hex, aimed at the Serpent like mans neck. Voldemort barely dodged, surprised by the show of power. Perhaps he had underestimated the boy. In seconds curses were flying back and forth, the Death Eaters doing what they could to avoid the two battling men. They began running as the battle started causing too much structural damage to the old house.

----------------------------

Harry moaned in pain as awareness slowly began to return. Everything hurt! In fact he was pretty sure even his hair hurt.

"Harry?" He managed to crack an eye open at the sound of a concerned female voice.  
"Oh Harry! We were so worried when we found you in the rubble. You looked like you were dead!" He groaned as Hermione's voice went up, his head was killing him!

"I am sure that while Mr. Potter appreciates your concern Mrs. Weasley this is a hospital ward." Harry managed a small smile that was more a grimace of pain than anything else as he heard Severus.  
"A pain potion." Harry let him raise him enough to swallow the potion and breathed a sigh of relief as the pain lessened greatly. He managed to fully open his eyes and look around; he'd know his surroundings anytime. He was in his bed in the Hogwarts hospital wing. But something important was missing.

"Sasuke." He croaked and his heart froze as they exchanged hesitant looks. He gave as much of a glare as he could, letting them know they had better tell him.

"He's alive Harry, but he hasn't woken. They're not sure if he will."

"Where?" Hermione moved and pulled back the curtain behind her to reveal another bed. Harry turned his head to study the small, still form and then began to push himself up.

"Harry don't! You're not to move." Hermione yelled, trying to push him back down.

"Sasuke." Severus moved over to the other bed and gently lifted the child, placing him down beside Harry and ignoring Hermione's protests. Harry rolled so that his little brother was cradled against him and ran a hand through the dark hair but Sasuke didn't move.  
"Sasuke." Harry whispered, pulling Sasuke even closer and burrowing his face in the silky hair to hide his tears. Knowing they needed to be alone Severus lead the distressed Hermione from the room.

-----------------------------

Ron wrapped his arms around his wife and she turned to sob into his chest. He tightened his embrace in alarm.

"Mione what is it? Harry?" She pulled back a little and gave him a watery smile.

"He's awake."

"Then why the tears love?" He asked softly, gently brushing the tears away.

"He asked for Sasuke. Severus moved him to Harry's bed and he just curled up around him, crying." Hermione began to sob and Ron held her close, tears falling from his own eyes at the thought of what his surrogate brother was going through.

"Everything will work out, it has too. He's lost so much, fate can't be this cruel." Ron reassured her quietly, only half believing his own words.  
"I love you." He murmured into her hair and they fell silent, just standing in each other's arms, giving comfort. The war was finally over but the price had been too high.

-----------------------

Harry gently washed the now eight-year-old boy before slipping him into a fresh pair of pyjamas. It had been four months since Voldemorts defeat and Sasuke was still unresponsive and unconscious. Harry refused to give up hope though. He knew his little brother was strong enough to fight his way back in time. He'd had enough of the looks and comments two months ago and had fled the wizarding world, returning with Sasuke to Japan. His brother had been happy here before the attack and hopefully he could be happy again. He carefully carried the small boy into his room and settled him into bed. He absently petted Sevy as the dog lifted his head and wagged his tail at his Master. Sevy was very helpful, staying with Sasuke when Harry was out of the room and alerting him if he thought Harry was needed.

Harry settled into his own bed and turned out the lights, smiling slightly as the border collie made himself comfortable at Sasuke's feet to keep watch through the night. Harry didn't like the idea of leaving Sasuke for too long so they now shared a bedroom. Harry set the monitoring charms and then let himself drift off into sleep.

-------------------

Harry ran into the bedroom as Sevy continued to bark, ready for anything only to freeze next to the bed. He sat down and slowly reached out a shaking hand to his brother.

"Sasuke-kun?" He barely dared to breath at the sight of clouded dark eyes.  
"Sasuke can you hear me? Please answer." He slowly moved his hand and lifted the smaller own in his own. Sasuke blinked and slowly moved his eyes to their joined hands before looking at Harry's face. Harry felt a lump of fear settle in his stomach, there was no recognition in that gaze.

_TBC…_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Still not mine.  
__I know I'm a very horrible person but I couldn't have Sasuke leading the perfect childhood except for Harry's prolonged absence. There is no way he wouldn't have been a huge target as Harry's brother. I feel so horrible for torturing him and killing Luna but it needed to be done. _

**Chapter 6**

_Harry ran into the bedroom as Sevy continued to bark, ready for anything only to freeze next to the bed. He sat down and slowly reached out a shaking hand to his brother._

"_Sasuke-kun?" He barely dared to breath at the sight of clouded dark eyes.  
_"_Sasuke can you hear me? Please answer." He slowly moved his hand and lifted the smaller own in his own. Sasuke blinked and slowly moved his eyes to their joined hands before looking at Harry's face. Harry felt a lump of fear settle in his stomach, there was no recognition in that gaze._

Harry flinched as Sasuke screamed and yanked his hand away, scrambling weakly back on the bed and away from him. Sevy barked in agitation and he quickly sent the dog from the room as Sasuke's screams gained volume and he curled in on himself as if protecting his body. Harry swallowed thickly and then slowly moved closer, talking softly to try and calm his brother down. He winced as Sasuke tumbled to the ground, glad for the extra thick carpet. He watched in agony as the small boy huddled in the corner, knees drawn up to his chest protectively as he rocked slightly and suddenly whished there were Death Eaters nearby for him to seek vengeance on. He pushed those feelings to the side, they would not help now and Sasuke needed him. Harry carefully got off the bed and sat on the floor near Sasuke but not close enough for the boy to feel threatened, hopefully. He leant against the wall and looked out the window, watching Sasuke from the corner of his eye and began to talk again about nothing keeping his voice soft and even. Sasuke eventually feel silent twenty minutes later but Harry knew it was only because he'd worn his throat out. And still he kept talking even as night fell. He only stopped once he was positive Sasuke had fallen asleep, the small body slumping slowly to the ground. Moving with the utmost care he lifted his brother and placed him back on the bed, tucking the covers securely around him to keep him from falling out if he startled awake. Harry sighed and ever so softly brushed Sasuke's hair off his face before settling into a chair beside the bed, he would not be getting any sleep tonight.

--------------------------------

Harry groaned as Sevy let him know it was time to get up. It had been a month since Sasuke had woken and ever day was the same, the boy would stay huddled in a corner all day while Harry sat and talked to him. Mealtimes hurt the most as he was forced to stun him so that he could feed him the nutrient potions that were keeping him alive since he wouldn't eat if Harry left food near him. He staggered to his feet and let the dog out before returning to the bedroom, he hadn't meant to fall asleep on the couch in his lab but he had. He'd discovered in his last two years of school that he was capable when it came to potions if his professor wasn't breathing down his neck the entire time. So he had been brewing some healing potions for Sasuke last night and had obviously fallen asleep.

He ate a quick breakfast and grabbed a nutrient potion before heading for the bedroom. He unlocked the door and slipped in, sighing as he saw Sasuke in his usual corner, at least he didn't scream as much any more. That had to be an improvement, right?

"Morning kiddo. Feel up to drinking this for me?" Sasuke didn't answer, just continued to watch him like a cornered animal but there was something different today. He sat slowly and began moving closer. To his surprise the boy remained still and quiet even as he sat right beside him, although his grip around his legs tightened significantly. Harry very slowly reached out and placed a hand on Sasuke's arm and while he flinched violently there was no other reaction to his touch. Harry smiled softly.  
"That's it Sasuke-kun its just me, aniki. Come on kiddo, uncurl for me a bit." Very gently and slowly he applied enough pressure to get Sasuke to uncurl slightly and slowly raised the bottle to the boys lips. Fearful eyes stayed locked on him the whole time.  
"Its okay kiddo, not going to hurt you. You need to drink this okay?" When Sasuke just continued to watch him he tilted the bottle and was relieved when Sasuke swallowed.  
"Good work Sasuke. Can you talk for me? Do you understand what I'm saying?" Sasuke simply continued to watch him and Harry sighed. He didn't know if Sasuke had suffered permanent brain damage or was simply locked in the memories of his time in Voldemort's care. If it were simply memories then he could snap out of it at any time but brain damage was permanent. He couldn't stand the thought of Sasuke being like this for the rest of his life, it wasn't fair. Harry smiled warmly at him and settled against the wall for a day spent talking to him.

--------------------

Harry leant his head back against the wall as he talked, staring up at the ceiling. Since the first time two months ago Sasuke had stopped fighting him when it was time for his potions although he still watched him fearfully the whole time and Harry was now able to sit right next to him most of the time, a big improvement in his mind. He didn't know if Sasuke was beginning to snap out of his memories or if he was simply beginning to understand that Harry wouldn't hurt him but it gave him hope that his little brother was in there still. He sighed and fell silent, it was getting late around the time Sasuke usually started drifting off. A quick glance to the side showed that dark eyes were beginning to close and he smiled. Sasuke turned to him and Harry stayed perfectly still. Ever so slowly the boy began to uncurl until he was sitting almost normally. Harry held his breath, as the dark eyes never left his, even as Sasuke slowly moved. When he stilled Harry was smiling like an idiot with Sasuke's head resting in his lap. He could feel the tension in the small body so very slowly he began running his fingers through the dark hair.

"Its okay Sasuke. Just go to sleep kiddo, I'll watch over you." He whispered gently. Very gradually the boy began to relax and drift off to sleep. Harry remained awake all night, never stopping the soothing motion of his hand or losing the smile.

-------------------

Harry blinked awake and lay still, waiting for Sasuke to wake. He wouldn't move until he did for fear of startling the jumpy and fearful child. At least he would now hesitantly follow Harry to the bed at night, that had taken a lot of time and work but his back and neck had thanked him for it. Sasuke may only be eight but he was a twenty one year old war veteran. Even magical healing only went so far and he had the scars to prove it. He remained still as the small body next to him began to stir. Dark eyes blinked open sleepily and Harry smiled gently.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun." Sasuke studied him, frowning slightly. Harry swallowed, that was the most expression, other than fear, that he'd shown since waking.  
"Sasuke?" The boy hesitantly opened his mouth and then closed it again.  
"Its okay kiddo, what is it? Come on I know you can do it, say something Sasuke." Harry encouraged gently. Sasuke continued to occasionally go to speak for the rest of the day but he always stopped himself at the last minute. It was frustrating but Harry put up with that feeling because he really wanted to hear his little brother speak again. He still hadn't spoken when they went to bed that night although it felt to Harry as if he were curled a little closer than usual, his head resting over where Harry's heart lay.

Harry groggily opened his eyes, not sure what had woken him. He froze as his gaze locked with Sasuke's.

"Sasuke? Is something wrong?"

"Aniki?" The whisper was barely even there but Harry heard it and felt his heart constrict in hope and joy. Harry's grin was wide enough to split his face he was sure but he didn't care.  
"I'm here Sasuke-kun, I'm here." He answered, fighting tears. He slowly wrapped his arms around his brother, wrapping him in a warm hug and not letting go when the small body stiffened in fear.  
"Its okay kiddo, I've got you you're safe. They can't hurt you anymore." He felt Sasuke shudder in his arms and then warm moisture began soaking through his pyjama top. He began to gently rub the trembling back, hoping to calm his brother.  
"You're going to be alright now. I won't let anyone hurt you." Harry continued to whisper even after he realised Sasuke had fallen asleep again.

---------------------------

Harry smiled as he set the plate down in front of his brother. It had been three weeks since Sasuke had first spoken and he was definitely more aware of where he was now. He still flinched away from sudden contact but he would seek out Harry when he was in the bedroom and sit right beside him or even curl up in his lap. He'd spoken a few times but his voice was rusty from disuse, except for the screaming. Today would be the first try of solid food since Sasuke had bee rescued. He watched as Sasuke studied the plate before looking back up at him.

"Go on, give it a try. My cooking's got to be a thousand times better than those potions." Harry teased. Sasuke shakily picked up the sandwich and took a very small hesitant bite. Harry sat beside him and wrapped his arms around him lightly when Sasuke climbed into his lap to continue his sandwich. It took nearly an hour but eventually the sandwich was gone. Harry continued to lightly hold the boy afterwards, just happy that Sasuke was no longer really afraid of him. He felt a gentle tug on his shirt and looked down. Sasuke was staring up at him in uncertain hope.  
"What's wrong Sasuke?" He asked softly.

"Real?" Harry bit his lip and nodded in answer to the quiet question.

"This is real Sasuke, I promise. You're here with me." Sasuke seemed to think about it for a while before nodding slowly.

"Don't leave." Harry tightened the hug.

"Promise." To Harry's delight Sasuke slowly returned the hug, burying his head in Harry's neck.

--------------------

"Happy Birthday Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke turned from where he was staring out the window to watch as Harry approached. The ghost of a smile touched his lips as he saw the silly hat on his aniki's head and the large cake with nine candles he was carrying. He then looked at the calendar and back to his brother.  
"Okay so I'm three months late. But I wanted you to enjoy it kiddo." Harry put the cake down and ruffled Sasuke's hair, making sure he saw his hand coming.  
"Well, you going to blow them out or not?" Sasuke took a breath and slowly blew the candles out before carefully looking at Harry who nodded. Harry cut the cake and gave them both big pieces of the moist chocolate. Harry watched as Sasuke slowly ate his piece. He still didn't eat many rich foods since Harry was trying to let his stomach slowly adjust so the wizard wasn't surprised when Sasuke couldn't finish.

"Sorry." Harry just smiled.

"There's plenty left for later Sasuke-kun. Don't eat more than feels comfortable." Sasuke nodded and turned back to the window. Harry bit his lip sadly. Sasuke still tended to space out and he very rarely talked anymore, even though his voice had recovered. Harry knew that whatever torture he had suffered had changed his once always happy little brother forever.

TBC… 

_So it's been a year and seven months now since Sasuke was rescued and the war ended, just in case you wanted to know. _


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I don't own them.  
__Well, surgery was successful and I am now at Mum's for recovery. So I'm stuck on a couch for the next six weeks or so. Panadeine Forte is a wonderful creation!  
__This has taken me a while to write in between drug caused naps and watching mindless tv.  
__I get my stitches out on Tuesday and a new cast!  
__There will be a brief mention of the Naruto world._

**Chapter 7**

Harry looked up and smiled as his brother walked through the front door. The ten year old had finally returned to school a month ago but had seemed to hit a wall in his recovery. He pushed a plate towards the kid as he sat down at the table opposite him. Harry reached out and ruffled the messy dark hair, earning a small smile, a very small one but it was still a smile.

"So, how's school?" He asked, earning a shrug.  
"Your teachers seem impressed with your work." Sasuke started eating but didn't answer.  
"Do you want to go back to martial arts? And what about your magical studies?" Sasuke looked up at him, obviously thinking about it.

"Martial arts." He answered quietly.

"Okay, I'll get you signed up." Harry smiled again, Sasuke was finally taking an interest in life again. The boy nodded and continued eating. Harry sighed softly, he was happy Sasuke wanted to go back to class but he wished he would show some enthusiasm. He finished his food slowly as Sasuke finished his, put his plate in the sink and headed upstairs to do his homework.

Harry stood and opened the window as he spotted a familiar owl hovering outside. The snowy white owl swooped in and settled onto his arm, nipping his ear affectionately.

"Hey girl. Got a letter for me?" She nodded and extended her foot. Harry untied the parchment and sat back down to read. He smiled softly as he read. Hermione and Severus were the only two back in England he still communicated with since he had fled with Sasuke. His smile turned into a grin as he read Hermione's letter, she was pregnant with the next Weasley. That would make grandchild number five for Molly, she would be ecstatic. He laughed as he read Severus' letter, McGonagall had made him take her old position as assistant headmaster. Suffice to say he was not happy about the time it took away from his precious potions. According to him the British Ministry had finally given up the search for him. Harry was happy about that, he was tired of having to duck the various search parties.

----------------------------------

Sasuke walked down the street, heading home. Today had been his first day back at a dojo and he had enjoyed it even though he was exhausted. He kept his head down as he walked, trying to keep from being noticed by anyone from school, especially the girls. He hated all the attention, all he wanted was to be left alone. Harry understood, even though Sasuke knew Harry wished he was more like he had been before. Harry had times when he wanted to be alone too and he didn't socialise as much as he had when Sasuke was little. He knew Harry had seen a lot of bad things while fighting and that he often had nightmares because of it. They still shared a bedroom because of Sasuke's nightmares. He woke most nights scared and confused about where he was and it often took Harry a while to calm him down. He hated it and wished he could stop them but they still kept happening. Harry never said anything about it but he knew his aniki was worried about him. He hated worrying Harry, his nii-san had more than enough worries without him but he didn't know what to do.

------------------------

Harry looked up as his boss wandered into the room. He'd gotten a job after Sasuke had gone back to work for something to do during the day. He had purposely avoided any jobs that had anything to do with the magical world, not wanting anything to do with them anymore. Sure, he still used magic occasionally but he was quite happy living in the muggle world as a muggle. So he had managed to get a job working at a local museum behind the scenes doing research on various myths and legends, he found it fascinating how right and yet how wrong muggles had gotten things.

"Found some interesting things for you Harry." Jarrod commented as he leant against the doorway. He was the only other Englishman working at the museum so they tended to work together a lot.

"Such as?"

"A lost continent."

"Atlantis?" Harry arched an eyebrow.

"Nope, this is a different one. Apparently somewhere off the coast."

"Of Japan? Interesting. How much have we got on it?"

"A few passages in some very old scrolls we just purchased from an estate. Hopefully you can find some more."

"Hopefully." Harry stood and followed him to the reading room. He sat down and began to go through the first scroll, luckily he had been forced to learn a bunch of ancient languages while researching for the war.

------------------------------------

"So how was your first day back?" Harry asked as he sat next to his brother, watching him work on his homework.

"Good." Sasuke answered quietly.

"I'm glad. You look tired though." Sasuke shrugged and then put his pen down.

"How was work?" Harry smiled at the question.

"Not bad. Some scrolls were bought that mention a lost continent off the coast. Sounds like a fascinating place. It seems to be a continent of fighters or something."

"Shinobi." Sasuke murmured, staring off into space.

"Sasuke-kun?" Harry questioned the pre-teen.

"Shinobi. Protect the village." Harry stared, realising his brother was remembering something from before he had appeared in England. Was it possible the continent actually existed and that Sasuke was from there? What were the odds? But it made finding information more important. If it was Sasuke's original home did that mean he had family somewhere? Family that would want to claim him? But he was a Potter now, by blood. Harry shook his head, he could think about it later. For now he wrapped his arms around his little brother in a hug.  
"Aniki?"

"It's okay. You're just remembering something from before you came to me."

"You think I could be from there?" The ten year old asked.

"If its real then its possible. I'll keep looking till we know Sasuke."

"What happens if?" Sasuke asked hesitantly.

"If you want to go and we can find it then we'll go. You might have more family there."

"You're my family." Sasuke stated. Harry smiled and tightened the hug for a second before letting him go.

"Wouldn't you like to have more than just me?" Sasuke shook his head.  
"Just because you might have more family doesn't mean I'd leave you kiddo." Harry reassured, sensing the reasoning behind Sasuke's reluctance.

"Never?" Sasuke asked very quietly. Harry smiled warmly down at him.

"Never." He reassured.

TBC...

I know it's short but its better than nothing.


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: Don't suddenly own Harry Potter or Naruto._

**Chapter 8**

Harry slipped down the street, careful to keep his hood up and his face hidden. Last thing he needed was for someone to recognise him. Spotting the shop he wanted he picked up his pace and quickly stepped inside. Seeing as it was the middle of term the store was empty except for the two identical redheads. Both tensed slightly seeing as he was hidden in a black cloak. Harry smiled, peacetime hadn't lessened their paranoia.

"You'd think you would be happy to see your main investor." He commented softly. Two sets of eyes widened in shock before he was quickly ushered to the back of the store.

"Harry? Is that you?" In answer he took his cloak off and was promptly smothered in twin bone-crushing hugs.

"Hey guys, how have you been?"

"Not bad."  
"Business has been up"  
"Since Hogwarts re-opened."  
"Hermione's pregnant."  
"Again." Harry laughed at the twins unique way of speaking, he'd missed them. He ignored the walking stick that Fred leant on, trying not to let the guilt overwhelm him.  
"So what brings you,"  
"Are most wonderful investor and saviour,"  
"To our most humble shop?"

"I need some help. I've found references to a lost continent off the cost of Japan and when I mentioned it to Sasuke it triggered some memories. I've exhausted all the references I could find through work without learning much. I don't want to risk being seen in the Wizarding world or I'd do the research myself." Harry explained.

"Leave everything to us  
"we'll find it if it exists."

"Thanks guys, you're the best."

"How is the little guy?" George asked seriously making Harry smile.

"A lot better. Still very quiet and often withdrawn but he's back at school and at a dojo. All of his teachers are impressed with him." The twins smiled, relieved that Sasuke had recovered from his captivity since they really liked the kid. He had helped them with several pranks before Harry had sent him to Japan with Luna for safety.

-------------------------------

Harry grinned as Sasuke knocked the older boy to the mats and was declared the winner. He joined the other proud families who made their way towards the students. Sasuke gave a small smile and Harry scooped him up in a hug.

"I'm proud of you kiddo." He whispered in the youngest Potter's ear.

"Your brother is an amazing student sir." Harry turned to face Sasuke's sensei and bowed politely to the older man.

"Thank you. He seems to enjoy himself when he's here, more so than school." Sasuke went slightly pink causing the two to laugh.

"If he keeps going the way he is he may be able to beat me in a few years." The old man said quietly and then moved off.

"Wow. How about ice-cream to celebrate."

"Yes please." Sasuke answered, his smile widening.

----------------------------

Sasuke stood in the doorway, watching as his nii-san poured over the books that had arrived earlier. He knew the books were about the continent and that Harry was pouring so much energy into the search because of him. He smiled softly, pleased that Harry cared so much about him. He wasn't as worried about Harry leaving him if they found his original family, Harry had sworn a magical oath after all, but he still couldn't get rid of all of his fear.

"Someone's thinking loudly." Sasuke jumped as Harry spoke.  
"Come here kid." Harry took his glasses off and opened his arms. Sasuke walked over and wrapped his arms around his big brother.

"Found anything?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"More rumours about the people and demons. Apparently there was a war between them and wizards that ended in a stalemate, that's when all mention of them vanishes."

"So they went into hiding for protection?" Sasuke questioned.

"Maybe, or just to stop any future fights. Looks like the place is warded more heavily than pretty much any other place on the planet."

"Then how?"

"We'll think of something. We have to figure out exactly where it is first. But...if we do go it may be a one way trip so we need to think about this very carefully." Harry explained and Sasuke nodded, knowing it was very serious.

---------------------------------

"Hey Jarrod, how's the exhibit going?"

"Great! I don't know where you found those references but everyone loves them."

"Thanks. I just called in some favours back in England."

"You're really taken with the idea of this continent aren't you?" Jarrod asked.

"I find it fascinating. I mean, imagine it an entire continent of people that have evolved with no outside interference in a thousand or more years." Harry grinned in excitement and his boss laughed.

"Well, good luck." Harry blinked in surprise.  
"Oh come on, I know you're going to keep looking. Just be careful if you decide to go looking in person."

"I doubt it'll get that far but thanks."

------------------------------

Harry blinked. He adjusted his glasses and re-read the page. A wide smile slowly spread across his face. He discreetly used magic to copy the relevant passages and left the library to apparate straight home. He began to check the information against the other passages, maps and satelite images. Exactly one hundred kilometres off the coast was a spread of deep water with nothing else, no small islands, no shipping routes, nothing. It was like everything was encouraged to ignore the area simply because there was nothing there. The satelite images were definitely off, showing an expanse of deep ocean surrounded by shallower water that indicated there was land nearby. He grinned and left the room to find Sasuke.

"I found it!" The eleven year old jumped slightly at his brother's sudden appearance.

"Found?" He asked, looking at Harry as if he were nuts.

"The continent! Well, I'm ninety percent sure I've found it. Look at all this." So the two brothers spent the afternoon going over Harry's findings. By the end Sasuke was smiling as well.

"So what now?"

"I'm going to rent a boat and go out to take a look."

"We're going to rent one." Sasuke corrected him but Harry shook his head.

"No Sasuke, not until I've had a good look at whatever wards are on the area."

"But..."

"Sasuke, I won't risk you. I can apparate out if anything goes wrong and I'll take a portkey as well. I promise that any other trips to the area you can come too but not this time." Sasuke sighed but agreed, knowing Harry would not give in.

------------------------

Harry turned the engine off, double checking his coordinates. He looked out over what appeared to be calm seas before going to drop the anchor. Once he had the ship secured he gathered his supplies and made himself comfortable on deck. He wasn't a curse breaker like Bill Weasley but the older man had taught him more than a few tricks during the war although the other had often joked that Harry didn't need the tricks, he had enough power to simply overload most wards. But not these wards, they had been made to hide an entire continent for all time and that took more power than even he had. Harry summoned his ancestors sword and lay it across his lap, he had the feeling he'd need the extra power the sword gave him. He pulled out both of his wands, his original holly and phoenix feather one and his second, more personal wand. This wand he had made himself under Ollivander's watchful eye. It two was made from holly, twelve inches, but the wood had been soaked in a mixture of basilisk venom and his blood. The core contained a thestral hair and some of Sasuke's blood. He had wanted a wand no one else could wield and he had gotten one. Any parseltongue could use a wand soaked in basilisk venom but the addition of his blood meant only someone who shared his blood could use it. Unfortunately that had meant Voldemort could have if he hadn't added Sasuke's blood to the core. Since Voldemort had taken Harry's blood in fourth year he did not share blood with Sasuke like Harry did. The wand felt even more comfortable than his phoenix one and allowed him to access even more magic, it was also better for battle magic.

When Harry re-opened his eyes the sun was setting and he was utterly exhausted. He put his magical supplies away and then turned the boat to shore. He didn't want to risk spending the night so close to the wards if he didn't need to. At least he should only need tomorrow to finish his work.

-------------------

Sasuke sat on the dock, waiting impatiently for Harry, not that anyone could tell by looking at him. He'd received a few odd looks from the various sailors but had ignored them, he wasn't moving until Harry returned. He stretched his senses out and smiled as information flooded them. It had taken him a lot to finally take up his magical studies again but he had decided to do so once they had started looking for his birthplace. Harry could not be expected to always have to protect him and they would be alone on the continent with no one to truly trust. He would not be a liability. He smiled as the boat his brother had rented came into view. It widened as Harry spotted him and waved hello. He waved back and was on board as soon as it was safe to do so. From Harry's smile he knew, they had a way in.

--------------------------

"You've got everything?" Harry asked for the millionth time making Sasuke smile.

"Yes Aniki. I've said goodbye to everyone as well. They all think we're moving to America. You already shrunk my trunk for me and I have the necessary ingredients for a variety of defensive spells plus weapons." Harry grinned sheepishly even as Hedwig pecked him before flying to rest on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Okay, okay, I can take the hint." Harry shrunk his own things and slipped the transfigured trunk into his ear. No one would be able to tell it wasn't a rel earring. Hermione had had a fit when she'd found out he had pierced Sasuke's ear for the same purpose but it was the safest way to carry them.  
"Right, I obliviated Jarrod and the others at the museum just in case and sent off our goodbye letters by rental owl so it looks like we're ready to go." Sasuke nodded and shifted nervously.  
"Last chance to change our minds." Harry offered but Sasuke shook his head.  
"Okay then, hold on tight no matter what." Harry knelt so Sasuke could climb onto his back, leaving his hands free. Harry took a deep breath and gathered his magic, smiling as he felt the more earthy magic Sasuke called to help him. He felt the pressure build and then with a loud crash the house was empty.

_TBC...  
__So we say goodbye to the world of Harry Potter. Next chapter, hello the world of Naruto._


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter or Naruto.  
__Any votes for which hidden village they should encounter first? Please supply info on said village since the only one I know about is Konoha.  
__This will now officially be HarryKakashi at some point. _

**Chapter 9**

Harry blinked foggily up at the sun. He frowned as he tried to remember what had happened to have so seriously drained his magical reserves. He groaned and managed to push himself up into a sitting position and then scrambled to his feet as he caught sight of Sasuke lying crumpled nearby. He fell to his knees beside the boy and carefully checked him over, only relaxing slightly when he found no injuries. He lifted the boy into his arms and cradled him close knowing that he would wake better if Harry were holding him. Annoyed hooting made him look around and he smiled as Hedwig flew down to land on his shoulder.

"You okay girl?" He smiled as she hooted an affirmative.  
"Good. Any idea where we are?" This time the response was negative. Harry sighed and mentally ran over everything he remembered. He suddenly smiled as the memories flooded back, so they had made it in one piece. He tightened his grip slightly as Sasuke groaned softly and his eyelids fluttered.  
"Planning to wake up kid?" Dark eyes opened slowly and Harry smiled warmly at him. Sasuke smiled back and slowly sat up.  
"Are you all right?"

"My head hurts." Sasuke answered softly, looking around.

"It'll pass. We made it Sasuke." Harry watched as Sasuke's smile widened slightly and he nodded.  
"I can't sense anyone nearby, can you?" Harry knew Sasuke's senses would be better than his at the moment since Harry had been the main power behind their trip. Sasuke closed his eyes and opened his other senses before shaking his head.  
"Guess that means we pick a direction and start walking. So, North, South, East or West?" Harry wouldn't make a decision without Sasuke's input since they had come here for him. He waited patiently as his brother thought about it.

"South."

"South it is then." Harry stood and then set Sasuke down on his feet.  
"Hedwig you're our scout." The owl bobbed her head and took off. The two began walking, Harry keeping an eye out for an actual path as the left the clearing they had woken in and headed into the forest itself.

----------------------------------

The two Potter's moved around with a quiet efficiency, setting up camp for the night. They didn't need to speak as they did, after a week of this they both knew exactly what to do. Hedwig was moving in lazy, wide circles above them, keeping watch over her humans. So far they hadn't run into anyone but the owl had reported signs of civilisation not that much further ahead. They didn't usually make camp this early but Harry wanted to have a full nights rest behind them before they ran into anyone. The plan was to observe a well maintained road for a few days if possible to get an idea of what a typical traveller looked like and carried with them so they could blend in. there was no guarantee that where they were headed would be friendly to complete strangers with no local identity papers or whatever they used and Harry was not putting his brother at risk.

Sasuke finished setting up their sleeping bags, it was warm enough that they didn't need the tent and Harry wanted to be able to leave in a hurry if they needed to so that meant no tent. He looked around and saw that Harry had just finished preparing the fish he had caught from the nearby stream. Harry felt him looking and looked up with a smile. Because of the war and then Sasuke's recovery they'd never done something like this together, he'd been to young before that plus Harry had still been in school.

"Finished?" Sasuke nodded and Harry stood to join him, putting the fish over the fire.  
"We'll move at sunup so we can be hidden and comfortable before the road sees to much traffic. You are to stay hidden at all times unless I say otherwise, got it?"

"Yes Aniki." From Harry's serious tone he knew that just nodding wouldn't be answer enough. Sasuke had rarely gotten a glimpse of his brother the warrior and protector but he was starting to see more of that side of him since they had arrived on the continent. He knew Harry would kill to protect him if necessary. Sasuke smiled slightly as Harry relaxed and ruffled his hair even as the younger tried to bat him aside. Harry chuckled and then served the fish. Once they'd eaten Sasuke curled up in his sleeping bag while Harry settled down in front of the fire to think.

-------------------------------

Sasuke hid a yawn as best as he could. The two had been sitting in the one spot for the last day and a half and he was past bored. Harry had disillusioned, silenced and a hundred other things the two of them and so far no one who had passed had suspected anything. He knew his Aniki was learning something from everybody who had walked past them, even if it didn't look like it. Harry was observant by nature due to his life with their Aunt, he'd had to been to avoid Dudley and his gang plus their Uncle's punishments as much as possible. Sasuke was very glad he had never met those relatives; he knew they would never have accepted him since his adoption had been magical. But that natural skill had been honed to an art during the war. Not to say that Sasuke himself wasn't observant, he was very much so although not in Harry's league yet. He was just tired of sitting that was all. He couldn't see his brother but he could feel his amused gaze for a few seconds before a hand touched his shoulder briefly signalling him to fall back to camp. They didn't speak until thewy got there and Harry removed the charms.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke stared at the ground in shame and heard his nii-san sigh.

"No Sasuke, I'm sorry. You're not used to this and I'm expecting too much." Harry squeezed his shoulder and Sasuke looked up. Harry gave him a warm understanding smile and Sasuke smiled weakly back.  
"Stay here for the afternoon with Hedwig, just don't leave the camp. I'll put a few extra wards up." Sasuke nodded and they moved to get lunch ready.

------------------------

Harry watched the approaching group with interest. There were three kids maybe a year or two older than Sasuke with a man a few years older than Harry himself and they seemed to be guarding a merchant and his cart. He studied them closely. The kids and man all wore some sort of headband with a metal plate that had some sort of weird symbol on it. He stayed completely motionless as they passed, the man reminded him of some of his co-workers and himself while on duty and he didn't want to get caught watching them. They didn't even glance his way as the walked passed though. They weren't the first people he'd seen wearing the headbands, even though not all wore them around their head. He figured they were the Shinobi Sasuke had mentioned and that the wizarding books had warned against. Had it been so long that they no longer knew how or bothered to detect magic? Harry frowned slightly at that thought even as he scanned the merchants mind lightly as he got a look at his eyes. Yep, the guards were Shinobi, three gennin and their jounin instructor. So far he'd avoided trying to scan any of the actual Shinobi who had passed, he knew nothing of their mental skills and didn't want to be detected. He smiled, as finally he was able to pry the name of the country they were in from someone before disappearing from the road and back into the trees.

-----------------------------

The jounin looked up as he spotted two figures on the road ahead but relaxed slightly as he saw that it was a young man and a boy dressed in the clothes common to travellers. Both were dark haired and walked with the easy stride of people used to walking long distances. They both carried travel packs and the older had a walking stick but no obvious weapons. His hand slipped to his weapons pouch as a precaution as they drew level with the two. The elder who he could now see had eyes of the deepest green he'd ever seen waved happily and called out a cheerful greeting which their merchant returned. The boy at his side looked their way and smiled shyly in greeting, dark eyes almost hidden by his hair. The older looked down at the boy, presumably his younger brother and put an encouraging hand on his shoulder, earning a wider smile. The two were dirty and tired from the road but obviously in good spirits. The group soon passed them and kept on their way, soon forgetting about the two.

Harry grinned as the group disappeared from sight and senses. He felt Sasuke relax under his hand, the boy had remained tense the whole time they had been near the Shinobi and their client.

"That went well." Harry commented and Sasuke nodded. It had been a test to see if they could pass as common travellers and they had. Harry had felt the jounin's suspicion but that was only natural when protecting someone. He had been tense the entire himself although he hadn't let it show, he hadn't liked risking Sasuke like that but he knew that his presence would be less threatening than if Harry had been alone.  
"We should be at the village by tomorrow evening since we're moving slower than them, I don't want to speed up and pass them in case it arouses suspicion."

"Yes nii-san." Sasuke answered as they continued to walk, Hedwig occasionally swooping down to relay information. They set up camp to the side of the road shortly before nightfall and settled down for what was hopefully their last night sleeping on the ground for a while.

_TBC…_


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: Same as always. In other words, I don't own them!  
__Everyone seems to say they are heading for Konoha and that the group that passed them was Kakashi and team. Sasuke is only 11 remember, they didn't graduate till they were 12! Sorry to disappoint!_

**Chapter 10**

Harry froze for a second before pushing Sasuke behind himself. Deep emerald eyes scanned their surroundings warily even as he ignored the sound of his brother gagging. Harry held off summoning his sword for the moment but began gathering magic, ready to attack or defend at a split seconds notice.

"Sasuke, shield." He snapped and the pre-teen managed a nod before closing his eyes and chanting. Harry waited until the shimmering field snapped into place around his brother before approaching the bodies, at least what was left of them. Even Harry was now fighting his gag reflex, yes he had lived through the war but there were still things that turned his stomach and seeing three children ripped and burnt to death was one of them. He sighed and knelt beside the remains, picking up a melted and warped piece of metal, the cloth band long gone.  
"Shit." He hissed under his breath. The metal was still incredibly hot making him thankful for the fingerless dragonhide gloves he was wearing. He stood up, still scanning their surroundings.

"Aniki?" Sasuke whispered, dark eyes scanning restlessly and senses extended.

"I don't know, stay on guard." Harry swore and threw up a shield even as he placed himself between his brother and the incoming attack. The massive fireball slammed into his shield and faded from existence. Harry glared in the direction of their unseen attacker and gathered his magic but held back, he didn't want to do anything that would bring too much attention to them. He smiled slightly as he heard Sasuke chanting softly and then their attacker screamed, stumbling blindly from the trees. And suddenly they were surrounded. Harry moved closer to Sasuke and smiled slightly as he felt the boys shield expand to protect them both.

"Ideas?" The younger asked, dark eyes narrowed in concentration and anger.

"Hand." Harry ordered and Sasuke obeyed without thought. As soon as his fingers closed on his brothers Harry apparated blindly.

----------------------

Sasuke fell flat on his backside as they reappeared somewhere new. He scrambled to his feet as Harry dropped to his knees.

"Nii-san!" Sasuke knelt beside his brother and gripped his shoulder. Harry smiled at him tiredly.

"I'm fine kiddo." Harry reassured him and stood up, looking around.

"Where are we?" Sasuke asked, trying to hide his nervousness.

"We're still on the continent." Harry closed his eyes and focused. He winced slightly as he felt Hedwig's anger at being left behind but her location at least let him know how far they had travelled.  
"And a long way from where we were, Hedwig is not impressed." Sasuke nodded and they looked around at the terrain, it was different to the lush forest they had been in before. The land was far more exposed and there was a strong wind blowing. Harry quickly dug out warmer jackets for the both of them and slipped his own on.  
"Come on, we better get a move on since we're back at square one now." Sasuke nodded and followed his brother, thoughts going back to what they had seen. He shuddered slightly at the memories. How could someone do that to another person? He frowned as he remembered the friendly way the merchant had greeted them as they had passed and the warm smile the girl had given him and now the five were dead. He felt his throat close up and then a warm hand was resting on his shoulder. He didn't resist as he was pulled into a comforting embrace.  
"It's okay Sasuke-kun, cry for them." So he did, hiding his face in Harry's shirt. The whole time Harry simply held him gently, letting him cry as much as he needed to.

--------------------

Harry tightened his grip on Sasuke's shoulder briefly as they approached the gates before moving in front of him. Sasuke watched silently as Harry showed the forged papers proving they were travellers to the guards. Harry had copied them from a merchant they had seen the day before and then altered them to fit. The guards nodded and let them in with no trouble. He looked around the village, memorising as much as he could while they walked. He calmly followed his brother into a hotel, smiling slightly at the thought of a proper bed. He stayed quiet as Harry thoroughly warded the room, only moving to one of the beds when his brother was finished.

"Get some sleep kiddo. We'll talk in the morning." Sasuke nodded and got ready for bed, noticing that Harry didn't.

Harry waited until Sasuke was asleep before slipping from the room to wander the village. He snorted at that, it was too big to be a village in his mind. And why name a village Cloud? Then again the country was called Lightning so it was obviously normal to them. He stopped at a small restaurant and went in to eat and think. Cloud was one of the 'hidden' villages, that he had gleamed from another travellers mind. And a hidden village meant Shinobi. He sighed and sipped his water. He honestly didn't know what to do to find Sasuke's family; they could belong to any village. He could go to the village's leader and explain but something held him back from that so he decided to follow his instincts, they had the annoying habit of being correct ninety nine percent of the time.

"You look troubled." Harry was jerked out of his thoughts by the soft comment. He looked up to see a woman around his own age with dark eyes and hair standing over him. She was dressed in what appeared to be the typical clothes for Cloud Shinobi and had a headband on with the metal plate.

"Maybe." He answered, cautious about her.

"My name's Maya. I haven't seen you here before."

"Harry. I just arrived this evening." Realising he wouldn't be getting rid of Maya any time soon he indicated for her to sit in the chair opposite him.

"Really, where are you from?"

"Everywhere really. My parents were travelling before I was born so I've never had a stationary home." Harry lied easily, he couldn't tell the truth after all.

"Sounds interesting. Are you still travelling with them?" She accepted a glass of water from the waiter and sipped it. Harry smiled sadly.

"No, they died a long time ago. It's just my brother and me now."

"Oh, I'm sorry." She frowned slightly, worried she'd upset Harry but he just smiled again.

"You didn't know." He ate some more food.  
"So, you're a ninja?"

"A jounin as a matter of fact."

"Sounds interesting. Do you enjoy your life?"

"Most of the time. Why? You're a little old for the Academy." They both laughed.

"My brother, he's shown some interest in the Shinobi life. I'm not to sure myself but I won't hold him back if it's what he really wants."

"How old is he?" Maya asked, they could always use more Shinobi after all.

"Eleven. Well, nearly twelve. He has some basic hand to hand training that he's picked up along the way." Harry shrugged.

"He's still young enough then. You'd have to become citizens first though and once he graduated he couldn't go back to your life of travel." Harry listened intently and then nodded.  
"If you want I could talk to him, tell him more about what it means to be Shinobi."

"You're being awfully helpful to someone you've only just met and know nearly nothing about."

"True but maybe I'm just being friendly. Then again I could be suspicious of strangers and wanting to make sure you're not spies." She stated and Harry studied her closely before smiling slightly. He had the feeling that Maya could easily become a friend, if they stayed.

"How about we meet up for breakfast and you and Sasuke can meet and talk?" He offered.

"Sounds good." They made arrangements and Harry returned to the hotel to sleep.

Maya watched as he entered the hotel and smiled as she spotted movement in one of the rooms a few minutes later. He seemed genuine and was polite and nice. She smiled slightly, she didn't usually make friends with civilians but she had the feeling that Harry would be the exception, if he stayed. She had seen the old pain and loneliness in his eyes even though he tried to hide it and knew that settling down could help him heal. She was looking forward to meeting his little brother in the morning.

_TBC…  
Maya will pop up now and then for a bit. Pulled her name out of thin air, I hate coming up with names for characters! _


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: Still don't own them.  
__Don't worry; Sasuke will not be a Cloud Shinobi. _

**Chapter 11**

Maya carefully corrected Sasuke's stance and walked him through the movements again. She smiled as he moved away from her to try alone. The boy learnt quickly once shown something and had an amazing memory, as did his older brother. Maya shot a quick glace to the other side of the training area to where Harry was sitting and reading, a pure white owl of all things perched on his shoulder giving his ear an occasional nip. The owl, which Harry called Hedwig of all things, had shown up a few days after the Potter's had arrived and Maya still smiled at the memory. Said owl had not been happy with Harry and had made that very obvious. Her actions had earnt Harry many unsympathetic laughs from those who had seen.

The two brothers had been in Cloud for three months now and had settled in rather well. Harry had rented a two-bedroom apartment and was working part time at a restaurant while Maya was tutoring Sasuke until he was up to the level of his age mates. She figured he'd be ready to join them at the Academy in another month, a month and a half at the most. The boy was always eager to learn but wasn't obsessed with the training like many his age were. Maya figured that was because of Harry, he kept a close eye on his little brother and made sure he had a life outside of training. She agreed with what her friend was doing, Sasuke would be a lot more stable than a lot of shinobi she knew because of Harry's actions.

Harry himself was a mystery she wanted to solve badly. On the surface he seemed to be a normal if over protective civilian. It was once you looked past that that he became very interesting. Sometimes he would move like a seasoned warrior while at others he was utterly clumsy. His speed and reflexes were impressive too. His emerald eyes were kind and often sad but beneath that they held a core of steel. Maya had never seen him truly angry but she had the feeling it was a sight that she didn't want to see and would never forget if she ever did. Sasuke had admitted when she had asked that Harry mad was a very scary sight and it took a lot to make that kid admit to being scared. His dark eyes held the same sadness and steel, though rougher than Harry's. Maya had the feeling it came from more than their parent's death but respected Harry too much to probe. And then there were the half conversation the two often had, conversations that held either in a strange foreign language or were so odd that she had no clue what they were saying.

--------------------

Harry watched as Maya worked with Sasuke, teaching him things that frankly had Harry amazed. The whole concept of Chakra was new to him but Sasuke was taking to it like a duck to water. He was glad that Sasuke had something he excelled at like Harry had his magic. He knew that his little brother had been upset when he had told him what that illness had done to his magic. Of course it hadn't stopped him from learning the earth magics and Sasuke was becoming quite proficient in their use. Harry was not letting him stop studying them just because he was now learning about Chakra, he had learnt well from the war that having an ace up your sleeve was a very good thing. He laughed as Sasuke managed to knock Maya off her feet, even if the woman was fighting at only a small part of her ability it was still amusing to see. Hedwig hooted in agreement and began preening his hair. He smiled and stroked her feather gently. As his familiar she had bonded to his magic and so appeared far younger than she actually was, for which he was very grateful. Hedwig had been his first gift and friend and he never wanted to lose her. Still smiling he turned his attention back to his book, glad that the people still spoke and wrote in normal Japanese so he didn't have to try and learn another language.

Harry had decided to read everything he could find about the history of this place as well as all the information on shinobi. He was determined to find Sasuke's family, if they were still alive. Although neither of them had said anything both Potters knew there was no guarantee they were. If they were then why was Sasuke sent to him? So far he had learnt of all the different countries and hidden villages. All up he had the annoying feeling that he was looking for a very small needle in a rather large haystack, not an encouraging thought. He wished history had been this interesting at school; he'd have been able to stay awake if it had. Then again maybe not if Binns had been the teacher, that was one boring ghost. The book he was currently reading was fascinating. It talked about the various clans and their abilities. They were a lot more varied than the differences between various family specific magics, except maybe Parseltongue. That made him smile as he remembered the first time Sasuke met a snake after his adoption and the way the then four year old had panicked over the small serpent talking to him. Harry had drilled into his head to hide the ability, it had caused him grief and he didn't want Sasuke suffering from prejudice because of it. No one else knew that Sasuke had inherited his ability to talk to snakes, or that it was now a part of the Potter line. Voldemort had really screwed things up when he had tried to kill Harry as a baby, he doubted the man had meant to make Harry his magical heir but that was what had happened. When the goblins had decided to trace his ancestry the spell had revealed three parents, James, Lily and Tom. Needless to say Harry had not been happy with that revelation. On the up side it meant he know had two Founders in his family tree, not just one. Although he still hadn't worked out wether or not being descended from Slytherin was a good thing or not, sure it meant he had a fairly strong bond to the castle but would he have had that with only Gryffindor as a family member?

Harry sighed and pushed those thoughts away, it didn't matter anymore. Yes he was a wizard and would be one until the day he died but he had left that world and its ways behind him even before coming here. He missed Hermione, Ron, the twins, Severus but they were part of the past now, this was his future and he was going to make sure that Sasuke and he had a good one.

----------------------------

Harry whistled to himself as he wandered around. It felt good to be out of the village, even if he had abandoned his brother to Maya's mercy for the next week. But he had needed to get out and Hedwig was with Sasuke, she would let him know if he was needed, if the bond between the two siblings didn't. He was running low on herbs and he preferred gathering his own to trying to buy what he needed, hence his little trip. He had never done well when confined, he needed freedom. At Hogwarts he had had the passageways, forest and even the chamber. At the Dursley's he had the park. Now he was stuck in a village, sure it was large and had open spaces but he still didn't feel completely comfortable with the people, even Maya though he hated to admit it. There was just something about Cloud that wouldn't let him completely relax and being on edge 24/7 was starting to get to him, he hadn't had to live like that since the war. He snorted, he had gotten too used to peace for his own good.

---------------------

Harry crawled out of his tent and stretched, breathing in the fresh air and then frowning. The wind had changed directions during the night and something was wrong. He packed quickly, slipping his pack over his shoulders and then fell back on his training, moving swiftly and silently across the ground. He crawled the last few metres to the top of the ridge and then stared down in shock at the devastation below. Obviously a battle had taken place recently, from the smell it had been no more than forty-eight hours. Spotting bodies, or at least what he thought were bodies he slowly slid down the side, crouching behind a boulder at the base. Nothing moved and he stretched out his senses. Needing more input he shifted forms and there was suddenly a pitch black wolf with green eyes crouched in his place. Seconds later he changed back, trying not to sneeze. For some reason the smell of death always made him sneeze in his wolf form, Hermione had found it cute while Severus had found it hilarious. Standing he cautiously made it way out onto what had been a battlefield, he had no real hopes of finding survivors but he figured he should at least report it when he returned. Kneeling beside one of the bodies he brushed debris from his hitai-ate revealing a very stylised leaf. Harry frowned as he recognised the symbol of Konoha, as far as he knew there were no hostilities between the two countries at the moment so why the fight? He gently closed the mans eyes and kept going, finding a few Cloud nin as well as the ones from Leaf. Something about this seemed off but he wasn't familiar enough with their ways yet to determine what. He looked around sadly, he had seen too much war to be shocked but it still saddened him to see the stupid waste of life. If this was the beginning of war then he would take Sasuke and go to one of the countries further from Lightning and Fire and start again, it was as simple as that in his mind. Cloud did not have his loyalty, no place did anymore, his only loyalty was to his family.

Harry sighed, suddenly tired and carefully made note of exactly where he was so that he could let someone know once he returned to the village. They'd have to send someone to investigate and remove the bodies. Then he frowned, remembering something he'd read, something about bodies. Harry's eyes widened as he remembered, no shinobi ever willingly allowed their body to fall into the hands of another village for fear of their secrets being discovered, even after death. But if he did anything about it questions would be asked. He scowled slightly and then moved back to the bodies. He wouldn't let them disrespect the dead just to learn some stupid secrets. Once he had the bodies of the Leaf nin together he cast the strongest incendio he could and then watched them burn, bowing his head in respect.

Once the fire had burnt down he set about scattering the ashes, making sure there was nothing left of the bodies. He looked around again to make sure he hadn't missed something and his eyes narrowed. Crossing the ground he knelt beside a slight mark. He touched it and raised his hand. Across his fingers was a fine smear of blood and it was still slightly wet. But there had been no body there. He shifted again to the wolf, utilising the canines more refined senses and soon picked up the trail. If there was any chance someone had survived he had to know. He followed the trail diligently, burying his nose in the soil to pick up even the tiniest amount of blood or scent when it vanished from sight. He was honestly surprised that whoever it was had gotten this far, but then again it was a shinobi not a wizard he was tracking. He finally slowed to a stop as he reached a grouping of boulders, the scent was fresh and far stringer than anywhere else. He instantly shifted back and began searching amongst the rocks, hoping he wasn't too late.

Harry would never remember what exactly it was that made him take another look but he was grateful he had. Dropping to his knees he carefully pushed aside the dirt and leaves the shinobi had used to conceal him or herself with and then reached into the hollow, trying to get a good enough grip to pull them out without aggravating any injuries. He eventually managed and then rolled him; he had quickly discovered it was a he, onto his back. The mans hitai-ate covered his left eye and was engraved with the Leaf symbol. Which left Harry with a rather annoying problem since he couldn't exactly take the man back to the village for help. He sighed, there was nothing to be done except care for the man himself. He opened his pack and pulled out his medical kit, he needed to make sure the man wouldn't die on him before he could move them somewhere safer. Once he'd bound his wounds he paused to think, brining up his memories of the maps he'd studied. There were some caves about four days hike from where they were and they were far enough from any borders that they weren't on the patrol routes, perfect. He gathered the masked man in his arms and apparated.

_TBC…_  
_Anyone guess whom Harry's found? And yes, once again I'm messing with things by having a nice fight between some Cloud and Leaf nins.  
Just realised, there wasn't a single line of dialogue in that chapter, weird._


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: I don't suddenly own Naruto or Harry Potter._

**Chapter 12**

Harry looked around his improvised campsite and nodded to himself, it was as good as it was going to get. He had claimed one of the larger caves and then subjected it to just about every cleaning charm he knew, the place had been filthy after all and he didn't want to run the risk of that filth causing one of his guests wounds to become infected. He had dug a good-sized pit for a fire and rimmed it with stones and a containment spell, just in case. Warming charms had taken the chill from the air and he had set up some torches to provide even more light. He had also set up some wards around the area as well as several powerful notice-me-not and silencing spells to lower the risk of being found. Once that was done he levitated the man into the cave and placed him into his own sleeping bag, being careful not to jar his injuries. Once done Harry slipped from the cave to hunt, he hadn't brought enough food for two people and what he had wouldn't last long.

------------------

Kakashi could feel consciousness returning slowly. He remained perfectly still, without changing his breathing even as he automatically began cataloguing the information his senses were sending him. The air was warm but lacked the smells of a hospital or cell and he could smell cooking meat, he could hear a fire crackling nearby and he seemed to be lying on the ground in a sleeping bag. He tried sorting through his memories next but they were jumbled. He'd been on a mission, that much he knew but what had happened? Where was he and who was with him? He could feel the lingering pain of injuries and knew that he wasn't up for a prolonged fight if he was in enemy hands. He tensed slightly as he sensed movement nearby but continued to fake unconsciousness. He didn't even move as he felt warms hands on his forehead, obviously checking for fever. The hands were gentle but calloused though not in the pattern usual for a shinobi. From the hands and the person's scent he gathered the person was a he. The hands moved away for a few seconds before one returned to cradle the back of his head and raise it. He felt a canteen being pressed to his lips and then cool, refreshing water was slipping into his mouth. Kakashi swallowed on instinct and then mentally berated himself; there could have been poison or some sort of truth serum in it. He heard a soft sigh from his companion and then the man shifted so that he was sitting next to him, he could feel the heat from his body.

"Please wake up soon. I don't know what else to do for you." The voice was warm with concern but quiet. Kakashi let himself stir slightly as if he were just beginning to wake; he wouldn't learn anything else feigning unconsciousness. The movement sent a spike of pain through his body and he groaned. The hands were back, this time gently restraining him.  
"Easy, its okay, you're safe. Just take it slow and don't try to move around, you took quite the beating." Kakashi struggled and finally managed to crack open his eye, relieved to find that the other one was still covered. He blinked and finally his companion came into focus. The first thing he noticed were the intense yet warm green eyes, a shade of green he'd never seen on a human before. Next was the odd scar adorning the mans forehead and then the messy black hair. What was surprising was the warm, relieved smile on the mans face.  
"Glad to see you awake, I was getting worried your injuries were more serious than they seemed."

"What?" Okay so maybe that wasn't the most coherent thing to say but he was confused. His question earnt a warm chuckle from the other man.

"My name's Harry, I found you three days ago. You were the only survivor of what looked like a battle between you and your companions and some shinobi from Cloud. We are currently in some caves about four days walk from there. I burnt the bodies of your fellow Leaf nins, I know enough to know you don't like your bodies falling into the hands of the other villages and someone has taken the other bodies since." Harry fell silent while Kakashi absorbed what he'd been told so far. Kakashi continued to stare at the man that had apparently saved his life. From the feel of his body he'd be dead if Harry hadn't found him but what was the other man doing out here? He couldn't trust Harry, no matter how genuine he appeared, shinobi were trained from childhood to deceive after all. Kakashi tried to push himself into a sitting position but his body didn't want to cooperate. Seeing the problem Harry slowly helped him sit up, being careful not to make any sudden moves or ones that could be taken as a threat.  
"Think you can keep something down if you eat?"

"Yeah." Kakashi answered and watched as Harry moved to the fire where two rabbits were roasting nicely. Harry quickly finished preparing them, keeping the food in sight all the time. He handed a plate to Kakashi and sat beside him as he began to slowly eat. Kakashi was surprised to realise that his mask was still in place. He raised his hand to it and looked at Harry who shrugged.

"I only moved it enough so that I could get some liquids into you. Figured if you're wearing it then it's for a reason and that I shouldn't look. Need anything else or do you want to get some sleep?"

"I need…" Harry tilted his head and then blushed slightly.

"Right, come on then." They managed to get through the experience without too much embarrassment and then Kakashi was settled back into the sleeping bag. Kakashi watched as Harry moved around the cave, obviously securing it for the night with the ease of someone who did it on a regular basis. Harry looked over at him, obviously feeling him watching, and smiled slightly.  
"Go to sleep, you're body needs it to heal. I'm not sure how long this area will be safe for you once they work out what happened back there." Kakashi nodded and tried to get comfortable.

"Why are you helping me? You're betraying your country." Harry chuckled slightly.

"My only loyalty is to my family and those who have earnt it. Besides, after only three months I doubt this could be called my country. You needed help and I was in a position to give it, nothing more or less. Now get some sleep." Kakashi blinked, feeling sleep stealing over him and was soon out cold.

Harry smiled at the sleeping man, relieved that his subtle spell had worked. He had spoken the truth; his guest did need sleep to heal. Harry finished securing the cave and then shifted to his wolf form before curling up beside the shinobi for the night.

----------------------

Kakashi watched Harry from his position leaning against the far wall of the cave. It had been two days since he had first woken and he could feel the improvement in his health. He was still suspicious of Harry and his motives but so far the other man had only tried to help him. He watched as Harry frowned and started muttering under his breath, searching his pack for something, it made a rather amusing scene actually.

"Lose something?" Harry jumped, startled since Kakashi had barely said a word to him in the last two days.

"Huh? Oh, no. Just trying to find some paper." Harry went back to searching.

"Paper?"

"I was meant to be home tomorrow but there is no way you're up to being left so I need to send my brother a note so he doesn't worry." Kakashi stiffened and Harry glanced up, having sensed the movement.

"He needs to know that I found a really great herb field but on my last day. It'll take at least another week for me to explore properly and gather what I want." Kakashi stared at him in disbelief.  
"Of course knowing my little brother he'll see straight through that and realise that something's going on but he will keep quiet. But it gives him something to tell Maya."

"Maya?" Kakashi asked, he hadn't named his brother but had named the woman.

"Cloud jounin who's keeping an eye on him for me. Poor woman's probably about ready to pull her hair out by now, he can be a bit of a handful, especially when he knows I won't be around to settle him." Harry smiled fondly and Kakashi nodded. He could hear the genuine love in the other mans voice when he mentioned his brother.

"So you live in Cloud."

"At the moment. Doubt we'll be there much longer though. Something about the place just puts me on edge." Harry shrugged as he finally found some paper and scribbled the note for his brother. Kakashi figured learning more about Harry would be a good idea.

"How old is the kid?" Harry looked over at him as if to judge his intentions before answering.

"Eleven, well if you ask him he's eleven and a half."

"Bit of an age difference."

"Thirteen years." Harry looked at him again as he finished the note and then moved to sit beside him.  
"He's not actually my brother. He was two when I found him on my doorstep. Ever tried raising a kid when you're barely fifteen yourself? He adopted me. I'd never really had a family before and I wouldn't trade the experience for anything now. I'm just grateful he came toilet trained. I adopted him once the search for his parents came up empty so technically I'm his father but I prefer him seeing me as his brother." Kakashi's opinion of Harry went up several notches, he couldn't imagine taking some strange kid in and raising it.  
"We're actually trying to find his family, that's how we ended up in Cloud and why we'll be moving on soon. He knows that its very possible they're dead but there are things I can't answer, things only a family member can." Kakashi nodded, letting Harry talk.

"Did you name him or did he know his name?" Despite himself Kakashi was being drawn into the story. He knew that if the boy had known his name it would increase the chances of finding his birth family.

"He knew his first name but not his family one. No offence meant if I don't tell you." Kakashi chuckled and nodded. It was understandable, Harry may have saved his life but they were still strangers and he hadn't really told Kakashi anything that would be incredibly useful.  
"He's a great kid, very intelligent and a fast study. He's a lot quieter now then he used to be but he's getting better." Harry froze suddenly, realising he'd relaxed a little too much and had let slip something he shouldn't have. Kakashi noticed instantly and had to think about what to do. Obviously something had happened to make the kid change but was it something he should ask about?  
"Do you have any kids?" Kakashi let out a snort of surprise and Harry smiled slightly.  
"I'll take that as a no then."

"I'm not very good with kids. Never really was one myself." To his surprise Harry nodded in understanding, eyes shadowed with memories he had the feeling Harry would rather forget. Kakashi suddenly tensed as he detected movement outside the cave.

"Relax, its just Hedwig." Harry said and then raised his arm. A white blur shot into the cave to settle on the raised limb. Kakashi watched as Harry stroked the white feathers before tying the note to the owl's leg.  
"Take this to Sa…my brother. Don't be seen, okay girl?" The owl hooted and nipped his fingers before taking off again.

---------------------

Sasuke stared out the window, bored out of his mind. Maya had had to leave for a mission so he was alone in the apartment. He'd already finished his studies for the day and he didn't feel like reading anymore. He smiled as he saw the white blur approaching, opening the window to let her back in.

"Hey Hedwig, have a good hunt?" He asked, petting the owl. Hedwig hooted softly and then held her leg out. Sasuke grinned and took the note; maybe nii-san was already on his way home. The grin faded as he read, he wouldn't be home for another week and couldn't say why. He frowned, suddenly worried. He'd overheard Maya the other day talking about a battlefield being found. Had Harry been involved somehow? Hedwig hooted again and nipped him gently. He got up and carried her to her perch before going to refill her water dish.  
"Was nii-san okay Hedwig?" The owl nodded and then drank her water. Sasuke relaxed, Hedwig always knew if Harry was actually okay or just pretending. She was the smartest owl he'd ever heard of or seen.

_TBC…_


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: Would I be writing this if I owned either of them? Not likely!  
__Glad everyone liked their first meeting. _

**Chapter 13**

Sasuke moved about the apartment, bored out of his mind. It had been three days since Hedwig had returned with Harry's letter and he had had no company for five days now. Maya was still away on her mission and any children his age were at the Academy. He hated the fact that he finished his studies so quickly, something his Aniki found amusing. Harry always told him it was a good thing compared to how he had done at school until Sasuke had arrived. Harry had told him all about his life under Dumbledore's control and Sasuke was glad the man had been in prison before he had been given to Harry.

He sat on the windowsill and stared out at the village. He didn't like it here, sure Maya was nice but something about the place bothered him. He knew Harry felt the same way and hoped they would be leaving soon. He watched the people below as they went about their business, stretching out to connect with the natural magic. He recoiled, falling to the floor in shock. Something was seriously wrong in Cloud. There had been a slight problem when they had first arrived but now it was like a cancer, growing out of control through the village. Shuddering subconsciously he tore through the apartment, packing their trunks as quickly as he could.

"We're leaving Hedwig, it isn't safe here anymore." Hedwig stared at him for a few seconds before hooting in agreement. Luckily everything was set up so that he didn't need Wizarding magic to shrink their belongings to be packed. Soon he was slipping his trunk earring into his ear and putting Harry's in one of his jacket's hidden pockets. Sasuke frowned in thought, he knew that Harry had wanted to eave no records behind but did he have the ability to do it? Gathering his courage and magic from the very air he vanished only to reappear within another building. He searched through the records, finding anything and everything that mentioned either of them and shoving them into the pack he had slung over one shoulder. Once he was done he left the building and left the village. As he wasn't enrolled in the Academy yet the guards had no reason to stop him from going for a walk outside the village. Once out of sight and knelt down and drew his dagger, etching the correct symbols in the ground before closing the circle. He chanted softly, Hedwig perched on his shoulder and smiled slightly as the symbols began to glow. A few seconds later he disappeared and the symbols faded from sight as if they had never been there.

-------------------

Harry kept a firm grip on Kakashi's waist as he helped the other man move around the cave. He was mostly healed and just needed to get his legs to obey him all the time. Harry had neglected to tell him of the spinal damage he had found and healed magically so Kakashi didn't realise why he was having so much trouble walking, even if he was steadily improving. Harry knew that Kakashi didn't trust him and honestly didn't blame the man, he was a total stranger after all, and one who lived in the country whose shinobi he had been in a battle with. Still, they had managed to talk even if they were careful to leave names out or use nicknames.

"You should be up for travelling in a few days. Bet you'll be glad to get home." Harry said as they made their final lap around the cave. Kakashi simply nodded, worn out from the simple exercise since his chakra levels were still a bit low. Harry helped him sit back down on the sleeping bag before moving over to the fire to prepare their lunch. He was always careful to make sure all food preparation was done in full view of Kakashi so that the other man would not be as worried about being poisoned.

Kakashi watched as Harry suddenly froze before putting the meat down and getting silently to his feet. He nodded as the green eyed man indicated for him to remain silent. Harry tossed him his weapons pouches before unsheathing a dagger of his own and moving to the cave entrance. Kakashi could only watch as Harry slipped from the cave, unsure wether or not he should be hoping for his safe return. If there were Leaf shinobi out there what would Harry do? Or people from Cloud? He gripped a kunai, ready to defend himself if needed. He tensed as he heard Harry's yell but he was too far to work out what had caused it. He raised his kunai as Harry tore back into the cave but relaxed when he saw the unconscious child in his arms, the white owl Hedwig hovering over them. He couldn't help but smile slightly as he saw the way Harry cared for the boy, it didn't take a genius to work out it was his brother. But how had the boy found them?

-----------------------

Harry froze as he felt someone trip his wards. He put the meat down and stood, moving silently as he had been trained to do. He looked over to Kakashi and motioned for him to remain silently, relaxing slightly as he nodded in understanding. He grabbed his weapons pouches and tossed them to him before unsheathing his own dagger, a gift from Mad Eye. He moved cautiously out of the cave, ready for an attack since he figured they'd been found by Cloud shinobi. So it was with utter shock and growing fear that he saw the crumpled dark haired child with a very familiar white owl perched on him trying to wake him.

"Sasuke!" Harry called, breaking into a run. He dropped to his knees beside the boy and reached out with shaking fingers to find his pulse. He relaxed as he felt the strong heartbeat beneath his fingers and then scooped the boy up into his arms, moving quickly back to the cave. He didn't acknowledge Kakashi as he moved towards the back where he'd left the medical supplies. He quickly checked the boy over, searching for injuries but finding none. He finally relaxed when it appeared Sasuke had simply passed out from exhaustion. He sat back on his heels and sighed tiredly.

"Your brother?" He nodded absently in answer to Kakashi's question.

"Looks like he's just exhausted. But what made him leave? Better question is how did he find us?" Harry shook his head and wrapped his brother up in some blankets before going back to preparing lunch.  
"We can't stay here any longer. Once he's up we'll have to leave. I'll help you walk, it'll take longer but we can't risk staying here." Kakashi nodded, understanding his reasoning.  
"We'll see you as far as the border of Fire Country."

"You won't come to Konoha?" Harry looked at him and then became lost in thought. He finally shook his head.

"Not yet. I don't know why but I know we're not meant to be there yet." Kakashi blinked at the far away tone of Harry's voice and the distant look in the green eyes. Harry suddenly blinked and shook his head, eyes coming back into focus.

"Are you all right?" Kakashi asked in concern.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. That happens sometimes, nothing to worry about." Harry flashed him a grin before handing Kakashi his lunch. The shinobi ate carefully, making sure to keep his mask in place even though Harry always made sure to look away. A low groan from the nest of blankets had them both looking over before Harry got up and sat beside his brother.  
"Hey kiddo, its okay you're safe. Come on now, wake up." Kakashi watched as the boy sat up and looked around in confusion. He frowned, the boy definitely looked familiar.

"Aniki." Harry caught him as Sasuke threw himself at his older brother.

"What happened kiddo? How did you find us?"

"It wasn't safe anymore." Kakashi watched as the younger brother handed the older what looked like an earring. Harry quickly slipped it into his ear, which only added to Kakashi's confusion.  
"It was spreading too fast, we can't go back there."

"Okay, I promise we won't go back. But how did you find us?" Harry asked. But Sasuke finally noticed Kakashi and went rigid. Harry sighed and gently rubbed his back. Even after all this time the sight of a mask, even one that wasn't white could cause anything from fear to a panic attack to a flash back.  
"It's okay kiddo, he won't hurt you. I've got you, you're safe." Kakashi frowned as he saw the boy's reaction to him.

"Is he okay?" He asked, genuinely concerned.

"It's the mask. Several years ago he was…attacked by men in masks." Kakashi nodded slowly and carefully moved closer, not wanting to startle the pre-teen.

"Hey kid, my name's Kakashi. I won't hurt you, I swear." Kakashi smiled behind his mask, trying to show he meant what he said.

"He won't kiddo. You think I'd let anyone near you I thought would? It's okay, promise." They both kept talking but Sasuke remained frozen. Kakashi reached his hands up and slowly lowered his mask until it was bunched around his neck. He smiled and waved at the boy.

"See, he isn't scary." Harry said, all the while trying not to blush. Kakashi was HOT! Not that he would tell the other man, he'd seen the book in his vest pocket. Besides, what were the real odds they'd ever see him again after they parted? He smiled as he felt Sasuke begin to relax. Slowly Sasuke climbed from his arms and moved towards Kakashi. The man stayed still as the boy approached, not wanting to scare him. He held still as pale hand touched his face before the boy nodded and smiled, finally relaxing fully.

"Sorry." The boy said and Kakashi nodded.

"It's okay, the mask can be a bit scary."

"Why do you wear it then?" Sasuke asked and Kakashi swallowed.

"Family reasons kid." Sasuke stared at him before nodding in acceptance.

"Does anyone know you've left?" Harry asked, needing to know how long they had.

"No nii-san. I got these too." Sasuke pulled the files out and Harry's jaw dropped.

"How? Never mind I don't want to know." Harry flipped through them before tossing them in the fire.

"Maya still wasn't back either so no one knows except the guards who saw me walk out."

"Good. We're going to help Kakashi get to Fire Country and then we'll see where we end up next. But you didn't answer my earlier question, how'd you find us?" Sasuke looked between the two men, not knowing what his brother had told the one eyed man. He saw as Harry realised why he was hesitating and nodded to let him know his suspicions were right. Harry nodded and smiled.  
"We'll leave first thing in the morning." Harry stated instead of making Sasuke answer verbally. Kakashi watched the exchange suspiciously but said nothing. He had pulled his mask back up once sure that the kid wouldn't react badly again.

_TBC…_


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: Still don't own anything._

**Chapter 14**

Three humans and one owl slowly made their way South West across the country, their progress slowed because one of the men had to help support the other as they walked. Hedwig flew high overhead, scouting the area for them even as Sasuke asked nature to protect and guide them. Harry smiled at his little brother; it had been a great idea to have him trained in Wicca and Druidic magic. He shifted his grip on Kakashi's waist slightly as they walked. Luckily the ninja's chakra levels were high enough that he had managed a convincing henge. Two civilians walking around with an injured Leaf nin would be a little hard to miss after all, especially when sooner or later someone would notice that Harry and Sasuke had disappeared. Talking was kept to a minimum, as they didn't want to be discovered. Plus they didn't really have a lot to talk about at the moment. Sasuke had relaxed a bit around Kakashi but it would take a while for him to feel comfortable enough to chat. As for Harry he was too busy thinking about what they would do next. He wouldn't have minded accompanying Kakashi all the way to Konoha but something was telling him not to, that they were needed elsewhere for now. Which was a pity because despite Kakashi's obsession with a certain book he seemed like a nice guy, someone Harry would be able to call a friend.

-----------------------

Kakashi opened his eyes but otherwise didn't move. It was still night, about one he figured and he couldn't work out what had woken him. Looking around as much as he could without moving he noticed that Harry's sleeping bag was empty and the night was too still. He swallowed, had he been a fool to trust the siblings? Listening intently he could make out the sounds of Sasuke's steady breathing from where the boys sleeping bag was. So where was Harry? Had something happened? He moved his hand just enough to pull a kunai and then slipped out of the bag and got to his feet. He still was entirely steady but he had to find Harry and make sure he was all right and that his previous thoughts of betrayal were irrational. He moved slowly, trying to figure out where the other man could be when he caught a glimpse of moonlight reflected off something metallic. He crept closer and then watched in shock. There was Harry wielding a sword as if it were an extension of his body. There was no way Harry was the civilian he portrayed himself as, not when he could move like that. But he didn't recognise the style, it was nothing he had seen from any village.

"You can come out you know." Kakashi started slightly, how had Harry detected him? He slowly made his way out from behind the rocks he'd been using as cover even as Harry slowed to a stop.  
"Everything okay?" Harry asked as he wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of his free hand.

"Fine. I woke up and you were gone, I was worried." Kakashi admitted, glad he had been wrong about any betrayal. Harry smiled in embarrassment.

"Sorry, didn't think you'd notice I was gone." Harry shrugged and flopped down onto the ground being careful of his sword. Kakashi sat down as well but was slower. He had also put his kunai away.

"You're very good, I've never seen that style before."

"It's a mix of a few. I drove my teachers nuts with the way I'd take bits from the various styes they showed me but it works for me." Harry shrugged and drank some water from his canteen.

"Why would a civilian need to learn how to fight with a sword?" Kakashi asked, hoping Harry would think he was simply curious.

"For protection. My parents were murdered when I was very young. The man that did it came after me so I had to learn how to defend myself." Kakashi could tell Harry wasn't comfortable talking about it and that he was leaving a lot out.

"Where is the man now?"

"Dead. He kidnapped Sasuke and hurt him." Kakashi nodded in understanding. He'd seen how protective Harry was of the boy so it came as no surprise that he had killed the man for hurting him.

"Ever thought of becoming shinobi?" Kakashi asked curiously and to his surprise Harry laughed.

"Thanks but no. My unarmed skills are dreadful and I have no clue when it comes to chakra. I think Sasuke will be the only shinobi in this family if we settle down in time for him to be accepted." Harry was still chuckling softly.

"Does he have any training?"

"Some from Maya and I've taught him a bit of swordplay but not a lot. She said he'd be able to join his age mates in a few more weeks." Kakashi nodded.

"You said you're looking for his birth family. He does look familiar but I don't know if that clan is missing any children and it is impossible to ask."

"Oh?"

"They were massacred nearly four years ago by the clan prodigy. He is the only known survivor and a missing-nin so we can hardly ask him." Kakashi explained and Harry nodded.

"Yeah, that would make it a little hard. And any tests will show Sasuke as mine because of the adoption ritual so that's out. And I really don't want to track someone like that down to ask if he's missing a relative."

"The Hokage might know." Kakashi offered and Harry nodded before standing and offering a hand up to the other.

"Come on, we better get back before Sasuke wakes up and panics over us both being gone."

--------------------------------

"Well I guess this is it." Harry stated softly. He would genuinely miss the other mans company.  
"Will you be okay?"

"I'll be fine. I should run into one of our border patrols soon." Kakashi answered just as softly.

"Be careful." Sasuke said softly and then shocked both men by impulsively hugging Kakashi before ducking behind Harry. The two men exchanged amused smiles, well as much of one that could be seen behind Kakashi's mask.

"I hope you'll come to Konoha soon Harry. If you have trouble getting in ask for me. Thank you for saving my life." Kakashi nodded at Harry.

"It was nothing. I hope we'll see you again soon." Taking a page out of his brother's book he moved forward and pulled Kakashi into a brief hug.  
"Try to stay out of trouble." Harry picked up his pack and then put an arm around Sasuke's shoulders.

"Likewise." Kakashi gave them one last smile before taking to the trees and vanishing.

"Come on kiddo, lets get moving. We've still got a few hours left before we need to make camp." Sasuke nodded and the two began to walk at a comfortable pace, Hedwig scouting ahead as usual.

----------------------------

Kakashi paused as he felt himself being surrounded. His hand dropped to his weapons but he didn't pull any, yet.

"Identify yourself." A male voice demanded.

"Hatake Kakashi, jounin of Konoha." He watched as an ANBU squad dropped from the trees.

"You were reported missing over two weeks ago." One of them stated.

"I was injured and was forced to hide until I recovered." The one who had spoken nodded and then they were gone. Kakashi relaxed, he knew word would have reached the village before he would. He took off at a steady but comfortable pace not wanting to push it and undo all of Harry's hard work. He smiled slightly behind his mask; he hoped he would see the other man and his brother again soon.

------------------

No one paid attention to the young merchant and his brother as they entered the Hidden Village of the Mist and for that they were glad. Harry kept a protective hand on Sasuke as they moved through the village. He had heard a few things about the place that he wasn't comfortable with and couldn't understand why they'd been led here but he knew to obey his instincts. Sasuke was quite happy to cling to his nii-sans hand as they made their way to a nice hotel, he didn't like this village but even he could feel that they needed to be here for now. He just hoped it wouldn't be for to long.

_TBC…_


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: Still don't own them, much to my displeasure.  
__Thanks to Izaaboo for the idea of how to bring Sevy back since I may have kind of accidentally forgotten about him. Oops? _

"_ffdfdfdf" _Talking in English

**Chapter 15**

Harry froze in shock for a second before reacting. With a flick of his wrist he sent the unknown figure flying across the room to land in a heap against the wall. He spared a brief glance for the dog he was positive had been left in Japan even as he was moving towards the slumped figure of his otouto. He knelt and carefully rolled Sasuke over, relaxing when he noticed his only injury was a slight bump to the head. He placed his hand over it and let healing magic flow into the wound, pulling back as the pre-teen began to stir. His eyes went back to the familiar canine as it moved over to lick Sasuke's face.

"Sevy." The boy groaned, pushing the enthusiastic dog away from his face while sitting up. Sasuke froze as he saw Harry kneeling in front of him and the crumpled figure across the room.

"It's funny, I seem to remember leaving a certain dog in Japan and yet here he is. Last time I checked Sevy is not magical Sasuke. So, care to explain?" The Border Collie whined and nudged Harry's hand, asking for a pat. Sighing the green eyed man began to pat the dog, still waiting for an answer. Sasuke squirmed a bit before answering.

"I couldn't leave him behind! You brought Hedwig." Harry sighed at Sasuke's answer.

"Hedwig is magically bound to me Sasuke, Sevy doesn't have that link. That explains why the trip was more trying than I thought it would be and where the scraps have been going. You've had him living in your trunk the entire time haven't you?"

"Yes Aniki." Sasuke answered quietly. Harry looked down at him and sighed again. He couldn't really be mad about it; he knew how much the dog meant to Sasuke. He'd had him since he was a puppy after all and Sevy had become very protective of Sasuke since his kidnapping.

"Next time tell me okay and we'll work something out. By not telling me you put all of us at risk. Now, care to tell me what on earth was going on in here? Who did I send flying into the wall?" Harry jerked his head in the direction of the unconscious visitor.

"I don't know. I'd just left the trunk from playing with Sevy and he was there. He looked shocked to see me and then he attacked. I'm sorry nii-san; he was too fast for me. I think I hit my head and fell. I could hear Sevy growling and then you were there." Sasuke answered.

"Well I'd say he's learnt his lesson from the position I found him in." Harry chuckled slightly and Sasuke shot him a curious look.  
"Lets just say Sevy had him by a rather delicate part of his anatomy and leave it at that." Harry answered as he stood and moved over to the person who had attacked his brother. He rolled him over and frowned as he recognised the mist hitae-ate. What was a Mist-nin doing in their rooms? They had been in Mist for four months now with no problems since to everyone's knowledge Harry was a travelling merchant who was taking a brake because his younger brother was recovering from illness. Looked like they'd be moving on a few weeks earlier then he had originally planned. A small burst of magic was all it took to revive the nin and restrain him.  
"So, you want to tell me why you attacked my brother?" Harry asked nicely. The ninja struggled, trying to get away but it was no use.  
"Come on, you're what? A genin? What were you doing in here?" The teenager looked down at the floor, pouting slightly.

"It was just a stupid dare." He muttered angrily, silvery bangs falling over his eyes.

"A dare?" Harry encouraged.

"Everyone knows you have a brother but no one's seen him. They dared me to prove he exists."

"So you knocked him out as proof?" Harry raised an eyebrow and Sasuke smothered a chuckle, his brother really looked like Uncle Severus when he did that.

"He startled me. He climbed out of a trunk! That's not normal! Then that crazy dog came out of no where and grabbed my." Harry's glare had the genin deciding not to finish his sentence.

"Well, now you know my brother exists but you also know things you shouldn't." With those words the genin was scrambling for his kunai, forgetting he couldn't move.  
"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you. But I can't let you go with your memories of this intact. Obliviate." Harry spoke quietly, quickly altering his memories of what had happened and then re-stunning the boy.  
"Pack up Sasuke-kun, we're leaving."

"Yes Aniki." Sasuke scrambled up and went to his room to pack.

------------------------

Sasuke watched as Sevy chased a butterfly, the dog just being happy to be out of his trunk and in the fresh air. The five-year-old dog still acted like a puppy most of the time but was very well behaved while they were travelling. If he hadn't been Harry would have made him travel in the trunk. He smiled at the dog and went back to setting up their sleeping bags. Sasuke looked up and smiled as he saw Harry returning with a string of fish for their dinner.

"Where are we going now Nii-san?" He asked as Harry went to work preparing the fish.

"Wave Country, it's small and has no Hidden Village so it should be a safe place to rest for a while." Harry answered absently.

"Then Konoha?" Sasuke asked shyly causing Harry to look up and smile.

"Miss Kakashi do you?" Harry teased.

"Don't you aniki?" Sasuke teased back and Harry took a swipe at his hair.

-------------

The two watched the camp from the trees as two males moved about preparing their meal. What the watchers didn't realise was that the ones they were watching were very much aware of their presence and had been since they had breached the perimeter wards. The presence of a sword at the older campers side had them curious and wary but still confident of the outcome if it came to a fight.

Sasuke glanced at Harry as his brother continued to prepare their meal. He could feel the two watching them from the trees and it was making him nervous but his brother appeared completely relaxed although he had his sword out in plane view obviously as a warning that they were not unable to defend themselves. So far none of the temporary wards had detected any threat but Sasuke knew that could change in an instant so he wasn't relaxing.

"_Shall we invite them to tea?" _Harry asked in English, a small smile playing on his lips. Sasuke just stared at him as if he'd lost his mind.  
"_Better to see what their intentions are now then to be up half the night worrying." _Sasuke thought about it before giving a small nod.  
"Care to join us? There's plenty of food to go round." Harry called out calmly. Sasuke got up from his place and moved to sit closer to Harry as two figures suddenly appeared from the trees. The four males studied each other intently even as Sasuke grabbed Sevy by the scruff to keep the dog safely with them.

"You're either very sure of your abilities or rather stupid." The older of the two newcomers stated.

"Neither. If you meant us any harm I would know and since you don't there is no reason not to invite you to share our fire since tonight seems to be rather cool for the season." Harry answered mildly. Sasuke looked between his brother and their 'guests', cocking his head as he studied the younger.

"Are you a boy or a girl?" He asked without realising it. He flushed bright red as he question earnt a laugh.

"I'm a boy, my name is Haku. Thank you for your kind offer." He smiled at the younger boy.

"Sasuke."

"I'm Harry, the mutt's Sevy." His brother added.

"Zabuza." The older man stated stiffly.

"Pull up some grass, the fish will be done in a few minutes. We have spare blankets if you need them." Harry smiled warmly at the two ninja. He had noticed the mist headbands and those along with the names given had been enough. Despite everything he had heard about the other man he knew that Zabuza was not evil and genuinely cared about the teenager with him as if he were his son but did not feel able to show it.  
"You headed to Wave too?" Harry asked as he began serving the food.

"We have been offered work there." Haku answered quietly and Harry nodded. Sasuke closed his eyes suddenly, tilting his head as if listening and Harry turned to him. The boy frowned in concentration and then dark eyes snapped open to focus on the two missing-nin.

"You can't go. He's planning to double cross you and you will both die." Sasuke stated softly. Harry tensed slightly as he saw the way Zabuza stiffened, ready to defend his little brother if needed. But instead Haku simply moved closer to Sasuke, studying him intently.

"How do you know?" He asked the other boy.

"I know how to listen. Luna taught me it's not that hard when you learn how but nii-san still can't manage it very well." Harry mock glared at Sasuke for that bit before smiling.

"Listen to what?" Haku asked, confused at the younger boy's answer. He received a wide smile from the dark haired youth.

"Nature. You just have to know how to listen and she will speak to you of lots of things. The past, present, future, anything. She likes you, you know. She doesn't want you to die so she told me." Sasuke shrugged and continued to eat his dinner. Haku and Zabuza just stared at him even as Harry smiled and shook his head.

"I'd listen to him, he's never been wrong yet and it's saved both our lives on several occasions." Harry added.

"This is nonsense. Nature does not talk to people."

"Riiiight. And being able to do the things associated with the various bloodlines is not nonsense? Just because something is different does not mean it is any less true or real." Harry pointed out defensively.  
"Look, you've been warned, go to Wave and you'll both die. It's your choice now. My advice is don't go but then again you don't know us so why should you listen to us?" Harry angrily bit into his fish and then sighed as Sevy whined softly.  
"Sorry boy." He apologised softly.  
"At least sleep on it. Is the money worth your lives?" With that Harry finished his dinner and moved to prepare the camp for the night.

_TBC…_


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: Still don't own them.  
__Hope everyone likes the new fic, thank micheal68 for giving me the plot!_

**Chapter 16**

Harry wasn't surprised to be the first one up the next morning, instincts left over from the war. He silently slipped out of his sleeping bag, grabbed his sword and moved far enough from the camp that he wouldn't wake anyone. He left Hedwig watching their guests since she could alert him if there was any trouble. Once he found a place he liked he stripped off his jacket and began going through the various katas he had been taught. He kept going even as Hedwig alerted him that the others were beginning to stir so he wasn't all that surprised when he felt someone watching him.

"You're pretty good." Harry slowed to a stop and turned to face Zabuza. He gave the other man a small smile.

"Thanks." Harry put his sword down and grabbed his water bottle, taking a long drink.

"Missing-nin?" And began choking on the water.

"Hardly." He managed to cough out.  
"Sasuke's the only one in this family with any ninja training. None of my teachers were shinobi and my styles a combination of bits and pieces of theirs. Used to annoy them like nothing else how I'd take bits and pieces and put them together to make my own style." Harry shrugged.

"Could I see your sword?" Zabuza asked, curious about the weapon. Harry looked at him for a few minutes before silently handing it over. The missing-nin studied the blade. It was a well-made blade though more ornamental looking than most functional blades. He didn't recognise the type of blade either. The hilt was set with several jewels and there appeared to be some sort of writing etched into the blade.

"It's a hand-and-half or bastard sword. It's actually two swords merged together. One had been in my family for centuries and the other was just as old and had as much history but with another family. I melted them down and combined them into the one blade. The rubies are from my family sword and the emeralds from the other. The writing is various runes for things like protection, to keep the blade sharp and un-breakable, stuff like that. The blade is blood bonded to me so you could swing at me all day with it and it won't cut me." Harry explained. The two swords had been Gryffindor's sword, which he had pulled from the hat in second year and Slytherin's blade, a short sword. The two blades had been highly magical on their own, combined they were incredible.  
"So, decided wether or not you're still heading for Wave?" Harry asked as he watched Zabuza take a few experimental swings with the sword before shifting his own stance slightly to show the other man the correct way to do so. He'd noticed the difference between his own sword and those carried by the natives; then again Zabuza's was in a class of its own.

"We need the money, weird warning or not." Zabuza replied as he handed the sword back.  
"Not a bad sword."

"Thanks. So what exactly is the work?" Harry rolled his eyes at the look Zabuza shot him for the question.  
"Just trying to make conversation."

"To stop a bridge from being built." Zabuza finally answered and Harry looked at him.

"Sounds…fun?" Zabuza snorted and Harry laughed.  
"Want to travel together till then? I get the feeling Sasuke and Haku like each other and the kid needs more friends." Zabuza stared at him and Harry met the stare knowing what Zabuza was looking for, his motives and wether or not he was being truthful. Finally the other man nodded.  
"Lets get back to camp before the others think we've killed each other." Harry tossed him a lopsided grin and began walking, Zabuza quickly falling into step beside him.

"You are odd." Harry laughed at that.

"Not the worst I've been called mate."

------------------------

Harry smiled as he watched Haku spar with Sasuke. His brother had learnt more off the teen in the last three days then he had in the months training with Maya and was gaining confidence in his abilities, finally. Haku was pushing Sasuke's speed to levels Harry had never imagined his brother would be able to reach, not in his wildest dreams.

"He's a quick learner." Zabuza commented causing Harry to look over at him.

"Always has been. He's like a sponge when it comes to knowledge." Harry shrugged and went back to watching. He could feel Zabuza splitting his attention between the two kids and himself but didn't know why.

"Would you like to spar?" Harry's head shot around to stare at the ninja.

"I'm not suicidal Zabuza. Yeah, I can use a sword but I know nothing of chakra and that's what you guys use in a fight." Harry admitted even though he was sure he could actually match Zabuza in an all out fight but he didn't want to reveal his magic at this point.

"Then a spar with swords and no chakra? I'll admit I would like to see you fight with that blade." Harry sighed and then nodded. The two men moved further from their charges and Harry grabbed his sword, going through a few warm up stretches first.

--------------

Harry mock glared at the two sniggering boys even as Zabuza kept his head down. All right, so it had been mildly amusing but not that funny! It wasn't like he'd meant to lose his footing and grabbing onto the nearest object to keep his balance had been a reflex. At least his and Zabuza's clothes were nearly dry. He'd been doing really well till then too. It had taken a while to adjust to fighting someone with such a large blade but Harry had always been quick to adapt. Just as they'd really gotten into it Harry had lost his footing while parrying a blow and had tumbled into the river, taking Zabuza with him. His shout of surprise had brought the two kids running only to collapse in laughter at the sight of the two older men looking something like drowned rats. Even Zabuza had eventually seen how ridiculous they looked and had chuckled.

As they settled around the fire to eat the rabbits they had caught for dinner Harry observed their new friends sadly. He knew that Sasuke was very very rarely wrong when nature whispered to him and he didn't want the two shinobi to die. He made a silent promise to do what he could to keep the two from dieing and he could see the same determination in his brothers' eyes.

--------------------------

"Well this is where we part." Zabuza announced two days later.  
"We need to meet with our employer about the job." Harry nodded and the two teens said goodbye sadly. Harry extended his hand to Zabuza and the other man clasped it.

"Good luck. Remember Sasuke's warning and stay on your guard. We have too few friends to want to loose any. We'll be around for a while if you want to meet up again." Harry told the man before moving to say goodbye to Haku. Knowing the boy's interest in healing he gave him a few herbs not found locally. The teenager smiled his thanks and said goodbye. Harry and Sasuke watched the two vanish, Sevy pressing against Sasuke's leg in an attempt to give comfort to his master.  
"Come on kiddo, let's find a town or something. Don't know about you but I'd like to sleep in a bed tonight." Sasuke nodded at his aniki and they began walking again.

----------------

Sasuke pressed closer to his brother and relaxed slightly as he felt a comforting and protective arm settle across his shoulders. He stared around the small town in barely hidden sorrow. The people were obviously suffering and it tore at his heart. From what he could feel of his brother the older man was faring no better. He didn't like the feelings of despair that seemed to permeate the very air they breathed and would have liked to leave but he knew Harry wouldn't, not yet anyway.

Harry looked down at Sasuke and squeezed his shoulders, offering silent comfort. He knew that Sasuke would be feeling the despair and pain more than he was and he hated putting his brother through it but he knew they were meant to be here for now. He could see signs of poverty everywhere he looked and the fear that went with it was enough to make him feel ill. And as luck would have it he had yet to see any sign of a hotel. He felt Sasuke press even closer and sighed, looked like they'd be camping again just to escape the overwhelming negative emotions.

"Come on, we'll camp on the other side of town. Take Sevy and Hedwig and find a good place, I'll catch up." Sasuke looked up at him and Harry smiled.  
"Keep your weapons handy." He added in a lower tone. Sasuke nodded and moved away, the two animals following. Harry watched as they walked towards the other end of the town and then effortlessly disappeared amongst the natives, listening and observing carefully. What he heard made his blood boil and he nearly gave himself away when his magic flared and a nearby window shattered. He shook himself mentally, he hadn't had trouble like that since he was sixteen but apparently it could still happen. So their new friends were working for just the sort of person that made Harry mad, a power hungry, money loving bully. Brilliant! Could things get any worse?

Several inhabitants of the town stopped to gawk at the dark haired man who was currently swearing in several different languages as he stormed down the road. And it appeared the object of his anger, was himself?

_TBC…_


	17. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer: Still don't own them.  
__I figure Wave is an island right? Well there would be more than one town on an island so Harry and Sasuke are like at the other side of the island to Kakashi and all. _

**Chapter 17**

Harry sat staring into the campfire lost in thought. Sasuke was fats asleep in his sleeping bag, Sevy curled up around him to share the warmth while Hedwig was somewhere past the tree line hunting. He knew what he wanted to do but that would bring attention to them he wasn't sure they wanted or needed. What he wanted to do was to go after Gato himself and teach the man a few of the things he had seen various Death Eaters do. That would leave Zabuza and Haku without an employer and would allow the bridge to be completed, alleviating the economic problems for Wave. But the man had surrounded himself with the typical thugs, which would mean killing or disabling a large group before being able to get to Gato and Harry had never liked killing even if he had been forced to in the past. Killing as part of a war was one thing, this was another. There had to be another way to stop things from escalating. Add tot hat the rumours circulating of a team of Konoha ninja's arriving soon to protect the bridge builder and things were getting bad. He thought about sending Sasuke away but something held him back and he sighed, running a hand through his perpetually messy hair. He looked at his little brother and smiled fondly before climbing into his own sleeping bag and drifting off to sleep.

-------------------

Kakashi smiled as he watched his team train. He had to admit he did feel sorry for the blond boy with those two as his teammates. The two girls were the best of friends and rivals and were enough to drive any boy crazy, Naruto was no exception. Sakura and Ino were not two people he would have placed on the same team, they could work well together when the pressure was on but the rest of the time… He found his thoughts wandering to a certain pair of brothers. He smiled as he imagined what his team would be like with the younger as a member. He really hoped the two would some day make their way to Konoha and settle there, he knew they would be a great asset to the village. And it would give them the chance to find out if what he suspected was correct, that Sasuke was actually an Uchiha. If that were so there would be many in the village that would try to take the boy from Harry. That made him chuckle slightly, he pitied anyone who tried to separate those two.

But then his thoughts turned to another pair of men, Zabuza and his mysterious helper. He knew that they would be facing each other again soon and he feared for his students. Yes they had come far since arriving in Wave but would it be enough to handle the masked boy? Naruto had surprised him with his plan to free him from the water prison but then again he was an incredible prankster and quite often managed to get away from even high ranked ninja after pulling a prank so he obviously had some abilities when it came to planning. He only hoped that when the time came he would be able to pull off another surprise like that or else they may be in serious trouble.

---------------------------------

Harry froze for a second as he passed the small group before backtracking and tapping one of the men on the shoulder.

"Excuse me sir but did you say Hatake Kakashi?" He asked politely.

"Sure did. At least that's the rumour; he's protecting Tazuna, the bridge builder."

"Thank you." With that Harry walked away, back to their camp. Things had officially gone from bad to worse. Three people he considered friends would be fighting on opposite sides of the coming conflict. Hopefully he could get there before anyone died.  
"Sasuke pack up, we need to move and quickly."

"Yes nii-san." The boy quickly began to pack up his gear while Harry erased any sign of their stay from the area. Once they were both done Harry called Sevy and Hedwig over and then prepared for a group apparition. Not something he liked doing but it was necessary. He'd memorised a map of Wave Country when they had first arrived just in case he needed to do something like this so he focused on the co-ordinates and then let his magic loose. The four disappeared with a near silent pop.

---------------------------

Harry ran silently through the woods on all fours, Sasuke shadowing him on his left. Harry was in his wolf form since it was faster but his little brother was still faster. They were moving as fast as possible, neither liking the feel of the strange and almost evil energy they could feel in the air. As they approached the bridge Harry shifted back mid step, easily adjusting to the change in shape and stride. Sasuke was armed with the weapons any ninja carried while Harry had his wand and sword along with a few small knives hidden on his body. They moved silently but quickly into the village and towards thew mist enshrouded bridge, only slowing as they got closer. Harry looked at Sasuke and the boy nodded, vanishing into the mist as Zabuza had taught him and causing Harry to smile since it was Zabuza they were facing. Taking a deep breath he gathered his magic and then released the spell into the air above the shinobi on the bridge, easily dispelling the mist.

Kakashi and Zabuza paused as the mist suddenly disappeared to reveal Ino and Sakura protecting the bridge building and Naruto trapped within Haku's mirrors, red chakra spiralling around him before fading a second before several senbon's pierced his skin. The two men looked around and stared at the man standing at the end of the bridge. They both turned as the sound of ice shattering reached them and stared as one of Haku's mirrors shattered before a boy dressed in black appeared, crouched on the bridge.

"Kakashi! Zabuza! Stop fighting!" They both turned back to the man in shock.

"Harry!" They looked at each other in surprise at hearing the other call out his name. Meantime Harry walked across the bridge to them.

"Hey Kakashi, told you we'd see each other again." Harry smiled at the masked man who stared at him in confusion.

"Are you working for Gato?" Kakashi asked, hiding the feelings of betrayal as he asked. Harry snorted in anger.

"Never! I heard a rumour of you being here so Sasuke and I came to stop you from fighting."

"How? As you told me during our spar you don't use chakra." Zabuza stated.

"True but I still managed to get rid of your mist, didn't I?" Harry smirked slightly.  
"Everything okay over there Sasuke?" He called out to the black clothed boy.

"There is a blond haired boy, he needs medical attention due to Haku's senbon." Sasuke called before entering the ring of mirrors through the gap created by the destroyed mirror. He knelt beside the blond and carefully removed the needles before pulling a general healing potion out and pouring it down the unconscious boys throat. He stood as blue eyes fluttered open to stare at him in surprise and suspicion.  
"You'll be all right now. Nii-san is dealing with the situation." Sasuke told him and held out his hand. The blond slowly took it and let Sasuke help him up.  
"My name is Potter Sasuke. The boy attacking you is Haku but he won't attack you again." The last was said with a look at Haku who nodded slowly.

"Uzumaki Naruto. What village are you from?" Sasuke smiled slightly at the energetic blonde.

"I don't know, my brother found me as a toddler and I don't remember much before that."

"Oh. Maybe you could come to Konoha! It's a great place! You too Haku!" The other two smiled at the blonde genins' enthusiasm. Haku made his mirrors vanish and the three moved to join the others.

"Naruto are you alright?"

"I'm fine now Kakashi-sensei. Who's that?" Naruto pointed at Harry.

"My aniki, Harry." Sasuke told him and Naruto waved.

"Hi! I'm Uzumaki Naruto. Thanks for stopping the fight." Harry smiled.

"No problem Naruto. So, since the kids can get along think you two can stop fighting?" Harry asked, amusement lacing his voice. Zabuza sighed.

"Harry we accepted the job to kill the bridge builder."

"How much?" Harry interrupted.

"What?"

"How much did the creep offer to pay you?" Harry asked seriously and when Zabuza named the figure he smiled.  
"So if I offer double for you not to kill him?" Harry asked mischievously earning a lot of disbelieving stares.  
"What?"

"You can afford that?" Zabuza asked in shock and Harry shrugged.

"Yeah. It won't even put much of a dent in my inheritance. So what do you say?"

"You better be able to pay Harry."

"What is going on here? Good thing I have no plans to pay you. You were meant to kill the builder!" The group turned to see the short, fuming man.

"Gato?" Harry asked and Zabuza nodded.  
"Sorry but I gave them a better offer to not kill him. So I don't suppose you'd be willing to get lost?" Harry asked in an overly sweet tone that made Sasuke smirk.

"I don't know who you are but you're outnumbered! Get them!" Harry sighed at Gato's shout.

"Sasuke shield." Harry stated and Sasuke's shield appeared around him and the other children leaving only the three men unprotected.  
"If Gato is taken out of the picture what will they do?" Harry asked quietly.

"They are cowards, they'll run." Zabuza stated and Kakashi nodded in agreement. Harry took a deep breath and stepped forward, his wand slipping easily into his hand from its holster.

"Avada Kevada." He stated firmly and the familiar green light rushed out and slammed into Gato who dropped lifelessly to the ground causing his men to freeze in shock. The men looked from their dead employer to the dark haired man standing confidently alongside two very famous shinobi and then turned tail and fled.  
"Well that was easy." Harry drawled earning to disbelieving looks from his friends.

_TBC..._


	18. Chapter 18

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 18**

Harry smiled as he watched Haku working with Sasuke and Naruto. Kakashi was working with his other two students further off and Zabuza was off by himself somewhere. It had been nearly a week since he'd killed Gato and they'd be leaving soon since the bridge was almost finished. He felt a bit sad about that, as he'd come to feel rather at peace here, now that the people weren't living in fear. Though it would be nice to see Konoha and wether or not it lived up to Naruto's boasts. He turned and smiled as Tsunami walked over. He patted the wood beside him and she joined him.

"I wanted to thank you Harry-san, for what you did." She said softly.

"Don't thank me. If I hadn't done it one of the others would have. Men like him make me sick; I just did what I had too to save lives." Harry explained just as softly. Tsunami nodded and looked over to where the boys were training, Inari watching them.

"Will you be going to Konoha with Kakashi-san or travelling with Zabuza-san?"

"Konoha. We were planning to head there at some point and now seems as good a time as any."

"Inari will miss all of you."

"He seems like a good kid."

"He's a lot happier now. After…well he wasn't dealing with everything very well." Harry nodded, he definitely understood.

"Hey Harry! Lets finish our spar!" They looked over to see Zabuza approaching from the trees.

"I have no desire to go for a swim today, sorry Zabuza." He yelled back causing Sasuke to laugh and Haku to smile while the others looked at them in confusion.

"So we'll stay away from water." Harry sighed but then nodded and stood up. He went inside and grabbed his sword, ditching the loose shirt he'd been wearing to leave him in a tight green t-shirt and his pants. He walked back outside to find that Kakashi had stopped the girls so that they were all spread out and ready to watch.

"What is this? A spectator sport?" Harry grumbled but quickly went through some stretches before indicating he was ready.  
"Same rules as last time?"

"Agreed." They took their stances and both waited for the other to attack first.

"Rules?" Kakashi asked quietly.

"No chakra, at all. First blood, knock out or surrender to win." Haku explained. Sasuke grinned mischievously and then raised his hands to his mouth.

"Kick his arse nii-san!" He yelled, surprising the others.

"Language Sasuke." Harry called without taking his eyes off his opponent. Zabuza finally got tired of waiting and attacked but Harry dodged before launching into an attack of his own.

Kakashi watched the two men fight. With no chakra usage allowed it was a lot easier to follow than a normal spar or battle but both men were still very fast. Harry had a slight edge in speed but Zabuza was stronger and had the longer reach. He grinned in amusement as Harry actually landed on Zabuza's blade and then pushed off arching his back to flip off it and kick the other man in the face. Harry landed lightly and flashed his opponent a cheeky grin. Zabuza laughed and rubbed his chin. Kakashi shook his head slightly; it was amazing to see how the brothers could get the people around them to open up. Who'd have thought the Demon of the Mist would ever be sparing like this and laughing after being kicked in the face? It was also very amusing to see the way his two female students watched the two Potters'. Harry just laughed it off, saying he was used to it while Sasuke would ignore it or vanish until they gave up. He wasn't rude about it or anything and was willing to help them out but he hated their attempts at flirting. He chuckled as Zabuza managed to knock Harry over but the other man managed to roll quickly back to his feet to block the next blow.

----------------------------------

"Good fight. You would have made a great ninja if you'd been trained with chakra." Zabuza commented later that evening. Harry just smiled and shook his head.

"No thanks. I've had enough of fighting to last me the rest of my life." He finished quietly. Sensing his brothers' mood Sasuke curled up next to him. Harry wrapped an arm around his shoulders and held him in a loose embrace. They were sitting outside, watching the sunset. Zabuza and Haku were leaving in the morning and the rest of them were leaving the day after. Harry smirked slightly as he remembered the events directly after he had killed Gato. The looks on Zabuza and Kakashi's faces had been priceless. Luckily they had kept their silence until the three had been bedding down for the night in their shared room.

_Flashback _

_Harry could feel two sets of eyes burning into him as he finished setting up his sleeping bag since Tsunami didn't have enough beds for everyone. He was just happy to have a roof over his head. Haku and Sasuke were sharing a room with Naruto, leaving Sakura and Ino in the room they'd been sharing the entire time. So what if he was being childish and trying to ignore the other two men as long as possible. He had done what he had to make sure they all survived and now he had to live with the consequences, i.e. over curious, very powerful shinobi. Harry sighed and finally turned to face them. _

"_Yes?" He asked, raising an eyebrow and doing a fair imitation of an annoyed Severus. _

"_How did you do it? I've never seen an attack like that." Kakashi stated. Neither man would admit it but what Harry had done had made them both a little nervous. Dodging something moving at the speed of light was all but impossible, even for shinobi. _

"_Ummmm." Harry stalled, earning a glare._

"_Look there are other things out there besides chakra and I can use one. Sasuke could too until he got sick shortly after I found him. I'd never really heard much about chakra before we settled in Cloud and I'm a bit too old to try and learn a whole new system of energy use. It's a lot more multipurpose than what I've seen of chakra and has several branches. I focused mainly on fighting to protect my family and friends. That was how I killed Gato, I don't like doing it but it was the only way I could see us getting out of that situation with as few deaths as possible." Harry shrugged and went back to fluffing his pillow for something else to do._

"_Could you teach others?" Kakashi asked and Harry knew he was imagining the advantage such extra skills would give his village._

"_No. I was never taught with teaching others in mind and…lets just say I'm a bit unique. Plus there are aids needed that I don't have access to. I might be able to teach one or two tricks to kids you are above normal talent but that would be it."_

_End Flashback_

Luckily they hadn't realised that what Sasuke had done to shield the children was different to what Harry had done. He would not let them try to hound Sasuke into teaching others.

"So where are you two planning to go now?" Harry asked. Zabuza looked over at Haku who simply smiled.

"Nowhere. We plan to travel around and see where we end up."

"Well my payment should make it easier on you." Harry commented cheerfully.

"You don't need to Harry, with Gato dead we had no reason to kill anyone."

"But we made the agreement before I killed him therefore it is still valid." Harry grinned and Sasuke laughed.

"Don't bother arguing Zabuza-san, nii-san will talk you around so you might as well agree now." Everyone looked at Sasuke; it was the longest sentence he'd spoken since their meeting at the bridge.

"All right kid. Looks like we're taking the money Harry." Harry nodded and threw a wink at his brother who smiled and nodded.

---------------------------------

Harry watched, amused, as Naruto bounced around and annoyed his teammates. They were waiting for Kakashi at the bridge with the whole town gathered to farewell them. Zabuza and Haku had been shocked to receive a similar send off the previous day but in the end they had turned against Gato and so the townspeople had turned up to say goodbye.

"I wonder what's keeping him?" The three genin stared at Harry.

"How long have you known Kakashi-sensei, Harry-san?" Sakura asked.

"Not very long, why?"

"Because he's always late and has the dumbest excuses!" Naruto yelled. Harry blinked and then nodded. Exactly how much sugar did Naruto consume daily? But behind his almost manic attitude Harry could see eyes almost as world weary as his own and Sasuke's.

"Yo!" Harry looked up to see a familiar masked figure approaching.

"See?" Naruto grumbled.

"You're Late!" Sakura and Ino yelled, making the others wince at their volume. Some of the crowd laughed as Kakashi tried to come up with an excuse. Goodbyes were said and then they were on their way. Part way across the bridge Harry chuckled, just managing to hear as the bridge was named. Since gaining his animagus form his senses had been enhanced even in human form.

"Nii-san?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"They named the bridge, the Great Naruto Bridge." He answered just as quietly though he knew Kakashi had heard them. The six settled into an easy pace as they walked, the two adults at the back of the group with the children pairing of by gender, Naruto trying to get Sasuke to open up more. Harry smiled as he watched the two, already seeing a budding friendship that would hopefully help them both.

_TBC…_


	19. Chapter 19

_Disclaimer: Don't own them._

**Chapter 19**

Harry looked up at the high walls of Konoha and smiled. He laughed outright as Naruto did a little jig of happiness before pulling Sasuke into it to everyone's amusement. Sasuke smiled at his new friend as he was swung around, the blonde's happiness was contagious.

"We're home!" Naruto yelled as they danced. Sakura and Ino watched the two, torn between laughing and berating their teammate.  
"You guys will love Konoha! It's the best village and I'm going to be Hokage one day!" Harry's gaze flicked to Kakashi and he noticed the smile hidden by his facemask. Sensing his gaze Kakashi looked over at him and his smile widened until his single visible eye was practically closed.

"Good to be home huh?" Harry asked the other man softly.

"It always is. Perhaps you'll come to feel the same." Kakashi hinted and Harry laughed.

"Perhaps." The wizard answered.

---------------------------

"Mission complete Hokage-sama." Kakashi stated and Harry took the time to observe the elderly Hokage. There was something about him that radiated strength and kindness at the same time. Harry knew the man would die to protect his people and that let him relax a bit. The whole atmosphere was helping him relax and he had the feeling they'd found their new home. Sasuke was with Team 7, being shown around since he wasn't really needed for this meeting.

"God work. Our guest is?"

"Potter Harry sir." Harry bowed respectfully.  
"My younger brother and I would like permission to live here and for him to become a shinobi of the leaf."

"What is his rank?"

"He doesn't have one." Harry answered and Kakashi stepped in.

"He'd be a genin. He helped Naruto out during a battle and I've seen him train. Sending him to the Academy would be a waste." Harry gave him a grateful smile.

"And you Potter-san?" Sandaime asked curiously.

"I'm no ninja sir. I have no chakra training."

"You carry a sword." Sandaime stated.

"He beat Zabuza in their spar but neither was using chakra." Kakashi pointed out.

"If he had been using chakra I wouldn't have lasted long." Harry protested. He looked between the two men and decided to be completely honest for the first time since stepping foot on the continent.  
"How sound proof is it in here?" That got him two surprised looks.  
"For some reason I feel like I can trust you two with the full story about Sasuke and me but I don't want others overhearing." He explained. Sarutobi nodded and had Kakashi lock the door and secure the room before the three settled in for a long talk.

----------------------

Sarutobi and Kakashi stared at their companion in shock. They did not doubt his story, it was too fantastical to be a lie but it still made their heads spin. The man before them had been through so much and yet had retained his faith in humanity and his ability to love. They found themselves secretly hoping that Naruto would grow up to be half the man Harry was since there were several similarities between the two of them.

"You've seen the boy Kakashi, any thoughts on his family?" Sandaime finally asked.

"Yes, he's almost a carbon copy of Uchiha Itachi at that age." The third frowned in thought before turning to Harry.

"You said he knew his name but not his clan?"

"Yes sir. He told me his name was Sasuke." Harry answered.

"I would like to see him myself but I believe he may be Uchiha Sasuke, Itachi's younger brother. The boy vanished without a trace ten years ago and there has been no sign of him since. If he is we must keep it quiet. While the village would love to have a surviving Uchiha we do not know how Itachi would react when word reached him. He might return to finish the job."

"He'd have to get through me first." Harry stated darkly and Kakashi fought a shiver. The other man was radiating power, seemingly unaware of that fact, and the power far eclipsed his own chakra reserves. The copy-nin found himself almost pitying anyone who tried to harm the pre-teen; Harry was not someone he would want to cross. He may be relaxed and fun-loving most of the time but threaten his brother and he was deadly.  
"Even if he was an Uchiha he is a Potter now by blood. There is no reason to tell anyone your suspicions. He could step forward once he's old enough to defend himself from any who would want to kill off the last Uchiha." The two ninja nodded, it was a good idea.

"Hokage-sama, I'd like to have Sasuke placed on my team. If he is an Uchiha and his sharingan develops he'll need help with it. And I should be able to convince my team to keep quiet about it if it does happen, the fewer people who know the better." Kakashi said and Harry threw him a smile. He'd feel better with Sasuke on a friend's team than that of a total stranger.

"You already have a full team Kakashi." Sandaime pointed out.

"True but Ino and Sakura's constant arguing is doing nothing for their teamwork and they leave Naruto out. Sasuke would be a better balance for the team than having both girls. Ino could transfer over to Asuma's team easily enough; she knows both boys and it would please their parents."

"Naruto and Sasuke are already bonding as friends, it will be easier to get him to open up to his team-mates if he has a friend on the team." Harry added and Kakashi smiled in gratitude even if it was hard to see behind his mask.

"Very well, I'll send for Asuma and see what he thinks about adding Ino to his team."

---------------------------------

"Thanks." Kakashi looked over at Harry.  
"For asking to have Sasuke on your team. He likes you and Naruto seems to be able to bring him out of his shell. With the war and all he hasn't had a lot of friends his own age." Kakashi shrugged.  
"By the way, what is the sharingan you mentioned?"

"A bloodline ability centred in the eyes." Harry listened as Kakashi explained the ability, leaving him worried for his brothers' safety if he were truly the missing Uchiha child.

"Great." Harry grumbled. He knew he couldn't protect Sasuke forever but after what had happened to the boy at Tom's hands he half the time wanted to wrap his little brother in cotton wool and lock him away somewhere safe. He didn't notice Kakashi grin before the other man slapped him on the back, making the wizard stumble ever so slightly before he focused on the ninja.

"Now that you two are officially citizens we need to find you somewhere to live."

"House shopping, joy." Kakashi laughed at Harry's reply but pushed the other man along to look at the various places that were for sale.

--------------------------------------

Harry watched in amusement as Sasuke inspected their new house from top to bottom with all the curiosity of a cat, Hedwig perched on his shoulder and Sevy following at his heels. The three really made a cute picture and he wished for a camera but he had yet to buy a new one after the last one died a mysterious death back in Cloud.

"So what do you think?" He asked when Sasuke returned to the living room. The boy smiled at him and hugged him.

"It's perfect nii-san." Harry grinned and ruffled the unruly dark hair even as Sasuke tried to dodge his hand.

"Glad to hear it. Pick the bedroom you want, I've got the blue one at the front." Sasuke nodded, he'd already guessed that since Harry always took the bedroom closest to the door so that anyone breaking in would have to get past him first before getting to Sasuke.  
"Unpack fully this time, we're here to stay." Sasuke's eyes widened in shock and then he grinned.  
"Take a seat kiddo, we need to talk about some things." Harry sat down on the couch, grateful that the house had come with basic furnishings.

"Is something wrong?" Sasuke asked, worried.

"Nope." Harry thought about how to explain exactly.  
"The Hokage wants to see you to be sure but they're pretty sure they know who your family were." Harry paused to let Sasuke assimilate that bit first. He saw the shock, fear, hope and then sadness.

"Were?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"They were wiped out four years ago…by one of their own. He's an S-classed missing-nin now. And if Sandaime is correct, you're older brother." Sasuke stared at Harry in shocked disbelief. Harry pulled him into his arms and Sasuke curled into the embrace instinctively.  
"I'm sorry kiddo." Harry whispered.

"How…how sure are they?"

"Apparently you're a dead ringer for Itachi at age twelve, Itachi would be your older brother."

"No he isn't. You're my nii-san, not him. How could he kill them all?"

"I don't know Sasuke, I don't know. That's why even if it's true we have to keep it a secret."

"Because he could come after me." Sasuke worked out, frowning.

"Yes. For your safety no one but the Hokage, Kakashi and I will know about this and you can't tell anyone. The Uchiha were a powerful clan with a bloodline ability, the sharingan. There are a lot of people who would kill you for it, even though you haven't awakened it. That's why you are taking Ino's place on Kakashi's team. He has a single sharingan eye, a transplant, so he's the only one who will be able to teach you." Sasuke listened and nodded to show he understood.  
"We have a chance here Sasuke, to truly belong and make friends." Harry hugged his brother before shooing him off to choose his room and settle in.

--------------------------------

Harry rested a protective hand on Sasuke's shoulder as the Hokage circled them, studying the pre-teen closely. Kakashi was slouched against the wall opposite them, giving silent comfort even if he didn't realise it.

"There is no way to be absolutely certain unless he awakes the sharingan but I am as certain as I can be that Potter Sasuke is the missing Uchiha child, Uchiha Sasuke."

"But can he awaken it?" The two other men turned to Harry.  
"The adoption ritual made me his father by blood, he is a Potter and he has shown a few family traits since then."

"What of his mother?" Kakashi asked.

"Since I'm not married or anything I didn't have a partner to adopt him in that role so his birth mother is still his mother by blood."

"Then he can awaken it. His mother was also an Uchiha."

"Sounds like the purebloods nii-san." Sasuke commented and Harry nodded.

"Yeah, inbreeding. Don't tell me your clans only marry from within." Harry grumbled and the others smiled.

"Mostly that is true." Sarutobi answered.

"You do know the genetic problems inbreeding can cause right?" Harry shuddered at the thought, he was glad to only be a half-blood since Lily had been muggleborn.

"True but it refines their clan abilities."

"Weird but not my problem." Harry shrugged. Kakashi grinned behind his mask; Harry was odd but definitely likeable. It was a pity he wasn't a ninja, he'd make a good person to have at your back during a mission.

"You must not tell anyone of your probable relationship to Itachi, do you understand?" Sarutobi addressed Sasuke and the boy nodded.

"Yes Hokage-sama." Sasuke bowed politely, making the adults smile slightly. Sasuke accepted the offered hitai-ate and tied it around his head so that the metal plate rested against his forehead.

"Take the next week to train your team's teamwork Kakashi." The jounin nodded and the three left the office.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow for training Sasuke."

"Yes sensei." With that Kakashi was gone, leaving the siblings to head home.

_Tbc…_  
_Trying to decide what to do about the chuunin exams since Orochimaru wouldn't be targeting Sasuke. Plus Harry might have a word or two for Kakashi if he puts his little brother into the exam so quickly. _


	20. Chapter 20

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 20**

"HATAKE!" Yep, right on time. Kakashi straightened from where he'd been slouched against the wall in the lounge as the other occupants all looked at him.

"Nice knowing you all." He said casually.

"Whoever that is sounds mad."

"Considering I just nominated his baby brother for the Chuunin exams it's not surprising."

"The new kid on your team, that's his brother? I thought he's a civilian?" Genma asked.

"A civilian deadlier than a lot of shinobi." Kakashi stated.

"And you made him that mad? Don't worry, we'll throw you a nice funeral." Anko said as the door flew open. Harry stood in the doorway, glaring at Kakashi. Hardened ninja or not he wanted to run, he'd seen how quickly Gato had died and that had been when Harry was in a relatively good mood. The rest of the ninja in the room studied the young man. Messy dark hair was cut relatively short and dark emerald eyes were locked on Kakashi. His clothes were plain but functional and the way he stood said he was no stranger to fighting.

"A word Hatake-san." Harry bit out and Kakashi obediently followed him from the room.  
"Sasuke had some very interesting news today." Harry stated coldly.

"Just because they've been nominated doesn't mean they have to participate. I think they're ready." Harry gave him a look of pure disbelief.

"After being a team for less than a month? He asked sarcastically.

"Their teamwork is all but flawless despite that. Sasuke settles Naruto and inspires Sakura to actually train harder. Both of them listen to him and have even put aside most of their differences. He's got a fairly diverse jutsu arsenal thanks to your travels plus his other skills. Naruto is the powerhouse, Sasuke the tactician and Sakura the support. I think they can make it." To his relief Harry seemed calmer now.

"Fine. But if anything happens to any of them…" He let the threat trail off and left, allowing Kakashi to relax. Being yelled at by an over protective chuunin was bad enough; Harry was a hundred times scarier.

---------------------------

"You sure you want to do this?" Harry asked for what had to be the hundredth time making Sasuke smile.

"Yes nii-san. I doubt we'll make it very far but it will be good experience."

"Okay. But if at any point you think you're out of your league or in real danger then grab the others and get out. We'll find some way to explain it later."

"We'll be fine nii-san. Did you really have to yell at Kakashi-sensei?"

"He deserved it. He could have warned me." Harry grumbled and Sasuke laughed.

"Nii-san's got a crush." Harry's eyes widened and he swatted the boy.

"Don't be silly, we're friends, that's all."

"Uh ha. You know there's this nice river in Egypt…"

"Get going imp." Harry hugged him.  
"Good luck kiddo." Sasuke waved as he walked down the path from the house.

"Really Potter-san, did you have to yell at Kakashi?" Harry turned and bowed politely to the Hokage.

"He's lucky that's all I did. Can I help you with anything?"

"Would you mind joining me in my office?"

"Of course not sir." Harry followed the older man to the tower and up to his office. If the group present surprised him he didn't show it. Kakashi gave a small wave and pushed out the empty seat beside him. Harry sat next to him, looking around curiously. Why exactly was he here?

"Our spies have indicated that an attack has been organised, to take place during the exams. Unfortunately that is all they have uncovered. Security will need to be increased at one."

"Excuse me Hokage-sama, but why is a civilian here?" A jounin asked.

"I invited Potter-san because he an give us a unique viewpoint and ideas. That is, if you are willing?" Everyone turned to Harry.

"This is our home now Hokage-sama. I will do everything in my power to protect it." Harry held Sarutobi's gaze and the old man smiled. Many of their shinobi were too young to have fought in the last was or had only been genin at the time. Harry had been fighting a war for a good portion of his life and that experience could prove invaluable.

------------------

"How'd it go?" Sasuke smiled proudly.

"We passed, it was a test of our information gathering skills, extremely easy." Sasuke shrugged but couldn't make his smile go away.

"Congratulations. What's next?" Harry asked even though he was now fully briefed on the exams.

"Survival in the Forrest of Death starting tomorrow. I need to pack for a week."

"Make sure you pack for every eventuality." Harry said tightly causing Sasuke to pause and look at him.

"Nii-san?"

"Just be extra careful. Keep Naruto and Sakura close and trust no one else." Sasuke's eyes widened slightly but he nodded in understanding, trouble was expected.

-------------------------

Harry put the maps down on the table with a tired smile.

"Not the masterpiece my father and his friends created but they work. Anyone shows up who isn't meant to be around and you'll know." Sarutobi stared as the maps in awe as small labelled dots moved around.

"Excellent work Harry, this will be a great help." Harry shrugged; enchanting the maps hadn't been hard, just time consuming. Without thinking about it his eyes sought out Team 7 and he was pleased by their progress. However he frowned when he noticed the single name quickly approaching them.  
"Harry?"

"Sorry, watching Sasuke's team. They're about to run into someone." Sandaime looked down and paled.

"Get Anbu in there now!" He yelled.

"What is it?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Orochimaru is no genin. He is an S-ranked criminal." Harry looked at the map again and swore.

"Anbu won't make it in time. Get three people who an help against him, I'll get them there." Harry closed his eyes, calling his sword to him before transfiguring his clothes into something more appropriate for battle. Kakashi, Anko and Gai entered the room.

"Orochimaru is approaching Team 7, head him off." Sandaime ordered.

"Everyone hold onto me and brace yourselves." Harry ordered and they quickly obeyed. With a near inaudible pop they were gone.

---------------------------

"I put us between him and the kids. They're to the east." Harry told them.

"Harry think of this as fighting Riddle again." Kakashi warned and Harry's eyes hardened as he nodded, drawing his sword. He'd use it as a focus instead of either of his wands to lessen the questions he knew the others would have after the fight. He centred himself, stretching out with his magic to san their surrounds. He gently brushed Sasuke's mind and the teen swiftly hanged their course in acknowledgement. He hissed softly as he brushed up against a presence that reminded him far too much of Tom's.  
"Harry?" The wizard pointed and Kakashi nodded. The ninja vanished into the forest while Harry disillusioned himself. A dark haired man ran into the clearing and Harry lashed out with his magic, sending a cutting curse across his ribs. Only well honed instincts and reflexes kept Orochimaru from being cut in half. The sannin stopped, scanning the forest warily. He was then forced to dodge shuriken thrown from three different directions.

"Surrender Orochimaru." Kakashi ordered.

"Very good, but I have things to do." He went to leave only to slam into an invisible wall. The air rippled slightly as Harry reappeared.

"Going somewhere?"

_TBC…_


	21. Chapter 21

_Disclaimer: Still don't own them._

**Chapter 21**

Orochimaru stared at the dark haired man opposite him. While he wore no hitai-ate he did carry a sword and had somehow stopped him from leaving the area, that made him both interesting and an unknown threat. He dodged as his one time student attacked, easily blocking her attacks. It became harder when Kakashi and Gai joined her, their strange companion keeping his distance for now but that didn't stop the strange attacks he threw whenever he got an opening.

Harry watched the fight closely, throwing the occasional curse whenever he got an opening but otherwise staying back. He needed to get an idea of just what this opponent was capable of. He was good, very good, and far above the level of any of his three attackers. Even combined they weren't doing much damage. He blanched as Orochimaru regurgitated a sword before going after the downed Anko.

Orochimaru actually blinked in surprise as a sword blocked his. The weapon's wielder was the unknown man and he found himself staring into cold green eyes.

"You alright?"

"Fine." Anko answered, getting up. Orochimaru was surprised to find himself pushed back, the stranger going on the attack. He was good, very good.

"Who are you?" He demanded and the stranger smirked.

"Just someone experienced in killing immortality seeking snakes." Was the answer. Not liking the way the fight was going he summoned Manda. The gigantic serpent took one look at the man and the sword he held and then looked at Orochimaru.

"Nothing would make fighting the Galdor Seregon worth it. You're on your own." With that the serpent vanished leaving behind a shocked group.

"Kill a basilisk and suddenly no snake will fight you, go figure." Harry commented flippantly though he was curious as to how the serpent had known that name. Snake grapevine? He shifted slightly since everyone was staring at him.  
"What? It was me or the snake and since it was trying to kill a lot of other people too I killed it." Harry shrugged and received looks of utter disbelief for his troubles.  
"So are we fighting or what?" Orochimaru glared at him and then attacked but Harry dodged, lashing out with pure magic. To his annoyance and utter frustration the body in front of him simply melted into a puddle of mud. But that annoyance turned to horror as a figure rose up from the ground behind Kakashi who was already turning but too slowly.  
"KAKASHI!" He screamed throwing out a hand and with it all the magic he could gather but it was too late. He snarled as a bloodied blade emerged from his friends' stomach, launching himself towards the snake sannin, his body shifting in mid air so that it was a large pitch-black wolf that collided with the man. His powerful jaws snapped shut around the pale man's throat but once again the body simply melted away and Harry forced himself to change back, rushing to Kakashi's side. Shaking hands probed the wound even as he fought tears.

Anko and Gai could only watch in horror as Kakashi collapsed but that horror turned to stunned disbelief as the man they had been fighting alongside of changed into a huge wolf and viciously attacked Orochimaru. That was no henge but it was impossible for a human to turn into an animal, wasn't it? Harry's frantic checking of Kakashi's wound finally made them move.

"Just hold still, you're going to be fine." Harry told the gasping man. Kakashi was extremely pale and sweating heavily, obviously fighting the urge to scream from the pain.

"Orochimaru's blade is poisoned, we need to get him to the med-nins or he'll die." Harry ignored Anko, closing his eyes and reaching out with his magic. He found the poison easily enough and growled softly at how quickly it had spread through the ninja's body.

"He won't make it there." He stated before concentrating on the wound again. If he could stop the poison from spreading then Kakashi would have a chance and he refused to let another person he cared for die. He blinked back to the real world as something brushed his hand. Looking down he saw Kakashi's gloved hand weakly trying to grasp his. He took hold of Kakashi's hand and gave it a comforting squeeze.  
"I won't let you die." He promised and Kakashi managed a choked laugh before coughing up some blood.

"Don't make promises…can't keep." Kakashi managed to say.  
"Sorry…making you mad…not warning." Kakashi gasped and Harry frowned, pouring more healing magic into the wound, calling up what little earth magic he could use to aide him.

"Save your strength Kakashi. I shouldn't have yelled at you." Harry said sadly, forcing more and more power into the wound, the poison was slowly beginning to halt its progression but it was doing so too slowly. Harry was aware that Gai was gone, obviously to get help and that Anko was hovering nearby but that wasn't important. As much as he wanted to kill Kakashi or at least seriously maim him half the time he cared for the ninja and he was going to do everything in his power to make sure he lived.

"Doesn't matter…cute when you yell." Harry blinked and then smiled, realising Kakashi was delirious. He tossed a glare Anko's way when she giggled though. Figuring he probably wouldn't remember any of this later he moved so that his lips were near Kakashi's ear.

"Well you're hot without that mask on." He told the injured man, getting a pained laugh.

"Now you...tell me." He gasped. Harry sent another surge of magic through him and relaxed a bit, the poison had almost been stopped.

"If you want we can talk more about it later." Harry assured him, smiling down at him. Kakashi's free hand came up to brush Harry's cheek shakily.

"Should have…said…earlier." Kakashi's hand dropped and his eyes shut. Anko gasped and moved closer but Harry just smiled at her.

"It's okay, he's just unconscious. I've managed to stop the poison so he'll live."

"Good to know. So you and Kakashi huh?" She smirked and Harry blushed.

"I don't know. I like him and he is definitely good looking without the mask on but I've never…I grew up number one on a madman's hit list. I never let myself get close like that to anyone for fear he'd kill them. Am I attracted to him? Yes. But more? I don't know. How do you tell?" Harry said distantly, not really paying attention to what he was saying.

"You're asking the wrong person Potter." Anko told him, hand suddenly going to her weapons before she relaxed as a medical team arrived, quickly loading Kakashi onto a stretcher.

"Anyone else hurt?" One of the medics asked and they both shook their heads. With that the medics left.

"We should get back and report to the Hokage." Anko said and Harry nodded, took a step and promptly passed out. Anko lunged, barely managing to catch him before he hit the ground.  
"Not injured sure but you could have mentioned exhausted." She muttered as she lifted him and set off for the hospital.

----------------------------

He groaned and tried to bury his head under his pillow only to throw himself from the bed and into a defensive crouch at the sound of a low chuckle. Looking around Harry blushed as he realised he was in the hospital and it had been Sarutobi chuckling. He stood and moved back to the bed, body telling him just how much of a bad idea his swift movements had been.

"What happened?" He asked as he made himself comfortable. Then his eyes widened.  
"Kakashi! Is he?"

"He's healing well although still unconscious. You saved his life and for that I am grateful."

"I couldn't let him die. I've seen too much death to ever want to see it again. Though if I ever see Orochimaru again I'll gladly rip his throat out." Harry growled, reminding Sarutobi very much of the wolf Anko and Gai had said Harry had become.

"As much as I hate to say it you may get that chance." Sandaime said sadly.

"Do you know why he was in the forest?"

"It appears he is after one of our genins, a boy named Hyuuga Neji. His team was just past your brothers when you spotted Orochimaru on the map."

"So he wasn't going after them." Harry felt only utter relief at that. He had come to like Sasuke's teammates since coming to Konoha and the thought that that snake was after either of them or his brother…

"No. However while we may have lost his trail for now I do not doubt he is still here. Once you have recovered I hope you will be attending the rest of the exams?" Harry nodded, already checking his body for injuries.

"I'll be fine by tomorrow."

"Good the preliminaries for the third exams start tomorrow. Would you be willing to stand in for Kakashi as Team 7's sensei since technically the preliminaries aren't open to the public?"

"Sure. Can I see him?"

"Once the doctor has seen you I'm sure it can be arranged." Sarutobi stood and left, allowing the doctor to exam Harry, not that it did much good since they knew nothing of magical exhaustion or how to treat it.

------------------------------

Harry looked down at the pale man on the bed and then closed his eyes. How close had he come to loosing his best friend in the shinobi world had only just truly hit him. No matter what his mixed up feelings were Kakashi was the closest friend he had and the thought of losing him hurt almost as much as that of losing Sasuke. He gently grasped a limp hand and squeezed it gently.

"You just worry about healing Kashi, I'll look after the kids till you're better. By the time I'm done with them they'll be begging you to come back." He let go of Kakashi's hand and adjusted the blankets carefully since one had begun slipping down and then left the room. It was time for the preliminaries to begin.

_TBC…  
According to the elvish name generator site Galdor Seregon means storm wolf._


	22. Chapter 22

_Disclaimer: Not mine.  
__I hate writing fight scenes so we'll be skipping most of the prelims; just assume the fight goes the same as in the anime. _

**Chapter 22**

Sasuke frowned as he spotted Harry and the expression on his brothers' face, something bad had happened since their brief contact in the forest. And where was Kakashi-sensei?

"Hey Harry-san!" Naruto called, waving at the oldest Potter. Harry mustered a smile for the teen and joined them on the floor, nodding to Gai and Anko in greeting since they were the only adults present he knew in any way excluding the Hokage.

"Hello Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura."

"What happened nii-san?" Sasuke asked and Harry put an arm around his shoulders.

"Kakashi's been injured so I'll be standing in for him at the Hokage's request." Harry's answer was loud enough for the other Konoha teams to hear as well.

"Will he be okay?" Sakura asked worriedly and Harry smiled at her.

"He'll be fine, he just needs time to recover." Sasuke gave his brother a piercing look; he knew Harry was keeping something from them, something important. Harry caught the look and shook his head slightly.  
"I better go stand with the others." Harry left and Gai indicated he should stand next to him.

"How is my eternal rival?"

"Still unconscious but the doctor said he'll be fine once the wound heals fully." Harry answered quietly. He shifted slightly, something in the room bothering him but unable to pinpoint what. He didn't bother listening to the reasoning behind the exams as he searched for the source of the feeling but he looked to the board with everyone else as the first combatants were chosen. His gaze flew to Sasuke as the boys name came up. Sasuke looked back at him and nodded. Harry smiled even as they were told to go to the upper level. As he walked past he placed a hand on his brothers' shoulder.  
"Be careful, don't underestimate him."

"I won't nii-san." Harry herded the other two members of Team 7 up the stairs ands into a good spot against the rail.

"Anyone know anything about this Akadou Yoroi?" Harry asked but the two teens shook their heads. Gai too indicated he didn't know and Harry sighed. Sasuke knew not to use magic unless he had to but what if they were right about him being an Uchiha and he woke the Sharingan?

Harry watched closely as the match started and Sasuke did a good job of dodging, judging his opponents skills. He gripped the rail as Yoroi managed to grab Sasuke, his hand glowing. He frowned as Sasuke began to visibly weaken.

"What?" He whispered but was still heard. Kurenai turned to him.

"He's draining his chakra." Harry winced; Sasuke may have no choice then.

"SASUKE!" Naruto screamed as the other boy's arms gave out. Harry put a hand on the blondes shoulder to hold him back even while he gripped the rail with his other.

"No choice Sasuke, do it." Harry whispered and Sasuke turned his head towards him as if he'd heard. Sasuke's lips moved silently for a few seconds and then Yoroi went flying. Sasuke rolled up to his feet, a shimmer of energy surrounding his body.  
"What?" Harry gasped. That was not Sasuke's usual shield.  
"That's it I'm locking those books up unless I'm supervising." He said loud enough for the rest of the rookie's and their sensei's to hear. Sasuke stopped dodging, letting Yoroi's hits connect and to everyone's surprise the blows did nothing.

"Why isn't it working? What are you saying?" Yoroi asked in frustration. Harry concentrated and sure enough Sasuke was saying something. Harry grinned, no wonder the other Konoha-nin had no clue, Sasuke was speaking Gaelic. Though Harry couldn't figure out what his brother was saying either, if it was Latin sure but his Gaelic was lousy. But he could pick up enough to get the general idea of what his brother was doing and he felt sorry for Yoroi because the little he could translate was not nice. Harry shivered slightly as he felt the magic gathering inside the arena.

"Harry-sensei?" Naruto looked at him in concern, already calling him teacher. Harry smiled and ruffled his hair.

"It's nothing kid." His smile changed to a grin as Naruto growled and tried to fix his hair, a pointless exercise considering its wildness. Harry turned his attention back to the arena floor and the magic that was rising in it. Just what was Sasuke doing and what was Luna thinking letting him learn it? He knew it wasn't something the boy had learnt since he'd taken over supervising his training as much as he was able to, he didn't have any books in the necessary language but Luna had. Obviously Sasuke hadn't had the ability necessary to pull it off when Luna was killed or maybe she would still be alive. He blinked as the floor below them suddenly became dark.

"Huh? What did he do? Where did they go?" Naruto looked at Harry for answers, as did the others but he just shook his head.

"I didn't teach him that." He admitted. A bloodcurdling scream came from the darkness and Sakura flinched. Harry smiled at her.  
"That wasn't Sasuke." He assured her. Looking into the darkness below he heightened his senses as much as he could without transforming into his wolf form, so far he couldn't smell any blood but there was a lot of fear. Another scream sounded and then the darkness vanished. Sasuke was standing over Yoroi, breathing heavily but unharmed. Yoroi however was unconscious, a look of terror still evident on his face. Hayate shook his head, not sure what had just happened but then moved to check on the downed ninja. After a few seconds he stood.

"Winner Potter Sasuke."

"Yay! Go Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, jumping up and down. To the surprise of most Sasuke knelt over Yoroi and chanted softly before placing his hand over the unconscious mans eyes. With a start his eyes opened and he sat up shakily. Sasuke extended his hand to help him up and Yoroi stared at him in shock.

"Good fight." Sasuke commented and Yoroi slowly took the younger males hand, letting him help him up. With that Sasuke headed up the stairs to join his teammates. Naruto jumped on him as soon as he was on the balcony, laughing and praising him. Sasuke smiled before disentangling himself from the blonde and moving to stand in front of Harry.

"Nii-san?" Harry grinned and pulled him into a hug.

"Well done. But I think we'll be having a talk later about unsupervised study." He gave Sasuke a stern look and the teen nodded.  
"Good work with the shield."

"That was great Sasuke."

"Thanks Sakura."

----------------------------------

"Is Kakashi-sensei really okay Harry-sensei?" Sakura asked hesitantly as they left the forest. Sasuke and Naruto gave Harry their full attention and he sighed.

"We'll stop by the hospital and you can all see for yourselves, okay? I won't lie, he was hurt badly but he will make a full recovery. Hopefully in time to watch you two boys in the finals." Harry explained, turning towards the hospital.

"_This has something to do with why you had me change our course in the forest, doesn't it? You were too close to be anywhere but the forest yourself when you contacted me._" Sasuke said in English. The other two teens looked between the two brothers, having no clue what Sasuke was saying although they had heard them use the language before.

"_Yes._" Harry led them towards Kakashi's room.  
"He wasn't conscious last time I was hear and doesn't look the best but don't let that get to you. His wound was poisoned so there are a few machines in there." Harry opened the door and ushered them quietly into the room. Kakashi lay exactly as he had been the last time Harry had seen him. Sakura gasped and even Naruto was silent at the sight of their sensei looking so pale and still. Sasuke just walked over to the bed and rested his hand against Kakashi's chest, more used to things of this nature than the other two due to the war.

"_You helped heal him?_" The boy asked with a slight smile.

"_The medics wouldn't have made it in time. It was a very fast acting poison. Be on your guard Sasuke. The ninja version of Riddle is here._"

"_That's who did this?_"

"_Yes._"

"Hey! What are you two saying?" Naruto demanded.

"Nothing important Naruto."

"Then speak a language everyone understands!"

"As you wish. We should go, Kakashi needs undisturbed rest and you only have a month until the finals. Don't think you're getting out of this either Sakura. You need to train too, even if you aren't participating." Sasuke groaned and his teammates just looked at him.

"You've never trained with aniki." He told them, looking equally scared and excited.

-----------------------------

"Welcome back to the land of the living." He blinked and the blurry figure slowly resolved itself into a smiling Harry. Kakashi looked at him, not sure what was going on or how he'd ended up in the hospital. Seeing his confusion Harry moved closer.  
"You took a sword to the stomach in the forest, remember? We nearly lost you but the doctors say you'll make a full recovery." Kakashi nodded as the memories flooded back. They'd fought Orochimaru in the Forest of Death and the sannin and taken him by surprise. He remembered the utter agony after the sword had been removed and Harry's comforting presence as the other man had done something to help him.

"You kept me alive?" Kakashi asked though it came out as more of a croak. Harry picked up a glass and moved his mask enough that Kakashi could use the straw.

"I used my abilities to slow and eventually stop the poisons spread. You've been out for over a week now. The Hokage has me filling in as your teams' sensei for the time being. They'll be glad to have you back, trust me. Doctors said you might be up in time to watch the finals. Both Sasuke and Naruto past their prelim matches, Sakura tied with Ino in a dual knock out so she's out."

"Wish I'd been there."

"I'll let you view my memories of the matches later if you'd like." Harry offered and Kakashi nodded.

"Who will they be fighting?" Kakashi struggled to sit up and Harry helped him, holding him up with one arm while putting pillows behind him.

"Naruto drew Hyuuga Neji and Sasuke…Sasuke will be fighting Gaara from sand." Harry said stiffly.

"Gaara?"

"Red head with the gourd. He fought Rock Lee and nearly killed him. If Gai hadn't stepped in he would have done it too. The boy's in bad shape. Neji's opponent was also nearly killed, Hyuuga Hinata. I'm putting our boys through the toughest things I can think of to give them a chance."

"I can give you suggestions." Kakashi said, accepting more water. Harry smiled.

"Later. The doctors will want to know you're awake and I can see you fighting to stay that way. I'll stop by again tomorrow, maybe I'll bring the kids with me." He squeezed Kakashi's hand.  
"I'm glad you're okay." Harry told him softly and then he was gone.

--------------------------------

"You wanted to see me Hokage-sama?" Harry bowed politely to the old man and he smiled.

"Yes Harry-san. This is one of my old students Jiriaya. I was hoping you could give him your perspective of the fight against Orochimaru." Harry looked at the Hokage, not sure what to do. Yes he had told Sarutobi and Kakashi of his abilities and used them in front of Gai and Anko but to tell another person?  
"Also I'd like him to help in training Naruto. He has a certain condition that he may need some extra help with."

"Condition?" Harry questioned, Naruto seemed in perfect health to him.

"It is forbidden to speak of it."

"And enough people know of my abilities as it is." Sarutobi blinked in surprise. He hadn't expected that, Harry wanted to know of Naruto in exchange for telling Jiriaya of his abilities. He studied the younger man carefully. He doubted he would shun Naruto for what he held since Harry himself had suffered the same thing for things that were out of his control. And maybe he would have some fresh insight into the boys' situation. Could magic maybe remove the Kyuubi from Naruto without killing him or releasing the demon upon them?

"Very well." He ignored the shock coming from his student and prepared himself to tell the wizard of what had happened twelve years ago.

---------------------------------

"Naruto think before you rush in! Control your emotions, don't let them control you!" Harry yelled as the blonde got angry and started getting sloppy.  
"Stop for now. Naruto come here. Sasuke go practise from volume 5." Sasuke nodded and grabbed the appropriate book from the pile Harry had brought with them today. Naruto approached Harry and glared stubbornly at the ground.  
"Take a seat kid." Harry sat on the ground and Naruto sat in front of him.  
"Your emotions are one of your greatest strengths Naruto but they are also your greatest weakness. You need to learn how to control them. So I'm going to teach you how. Also as of tomorrow you'll be getting another sensei." Harry paused and Naruto looked up at him sadly.

"I understand Harry-sensei." The boy said and Harry could hear the pain of rejection in his voice.  
"You need to train Sasuke."

"Naruto I'm not tossing you aside for my brother. Hokage-sama asked this man to help train you. I'm not a ninja and you can't learn everything from scrolls or books. Yes I can give you pointers on taijutsu when I see an obvious fault but I can't teach you ninjutsu since I have very little knowledge of chakra. I'll still be training you; I doubt he has the patients to help you with your temper. Jiriaya will be teaching you how to tap the kyuubi's chakra when needed and not just when you're about to die." Naruto froze, eyes wide as Harry mentioned the fox.

"You know about…How?" Harry smiled and ruffled his hair.

"The Hokage told me when I refused to tell him something he wanted to know unless he told me why you needed special training. It's not your fault, you know that right? You are not the demon Naruto, no matter what anyone says. I know what it's like to be hated for something you have no control over. Frankly you're handling it better than I did at your age." He had walked away or fought back verbally when people had accused him of attacking the other students but Naruto pushed himself to prove to them they were wrong about him. Hopefully Naruto wouldn't become the moody brat he'd been during his fifth year.  
"Now, I'm going to show you how to meditate and then if we have time before the finals I'll try to teach you something called Occlumency."

--------------------------

"How they doing?" Kakashi asked as Harry collapsed into the chair beside his bed.

"Not bad. I've got Naruto meditating to try and control his emotions and Jiriaya is teaching him how to use his, well…tenant I suppose." Kakashi gave him a sharp look.

"You know about it?" He demanded and Harry nodded.

"Sandaime told me. Kind of an exchange of information. It explains some of the comments I've heard around. I know Naruto hears them too, poor kid."

"So you aren't scared of him or anything?" Kakashi asked and Harry smiled.

"Hardly, he's Naruto. A goofball with a heart of gold and more determination than most armies. You should see the three way free for alls they have, Sakura's improving fast just to keep up."

"You're training her too?"

"Yeah, she's part of the team too and the last thing she needs is to fall further behind the boys just because she didn't make it through to the finals. Sasuke's doing his usual sponge impersonation when it comes to knowledge and has been reading like crazy when not sparring with the others or practising water walking. With him facing Gaara I'm letting him look at theories and spells I wasn't planning to for at least another year but he'll need them to survive. Is it okay to admit I'm scared of him facing that boy?" Harry closed his eyes.

"Surely you knew when you allowed him to become a shinobi that he could be killed."

"He could be killed just for being related to me back home and nearly was several times. But usually I don't have to just stand by and watch." Harry opened his eyes in surprise as he felt a hand grab his. Kakashi smiled at him.

"He'll be fine. He's smart enough to know to forfeit if he needs to and a good enough fighter that I'd bet on him against any of the other rookies." Kakashi reassured him and Harry smiled.

"Thanks." He whispered, squeezing Kakashi's hand.

"You know, I had an interesting dream last night."

"Oh?"

"Hmm. Something about you saying I'm hot without the mask on?" Kakashi laughed as Harry went bright red.

"Um, well, hey you said I was cute first!" Harry countered.

"I did?" Kakashi swallowed.

"Yep, you said I was cute when I yelled at you."

"Oh." It was Kakashi's turn to blush although the mask hid most of it.

"It's okay, I figure you were pretty out of it and delirious by that point."

"Doesn't stop what I said being true." Kakashi said, staring at the wall past Harry's head.

"Oh…really?"

"Yeah."

"Well, thanks. I meant it too." They fell into an awkward silence until the door flew open.

"Kakashi my eternal rival!" Harry chuckled slightly at the look on Kakashi's face.

"I'll leave you two to talk or whatever. Better check on the kids before they manage to kill themselves or something. I'll stop by again tomorrow. Nice seeing you again Gai." With that Harry left Kakashi to Gai's mercy, snickering all the way.

_TBC…_


	23. Chapter 23

_Disclaimer: I own nothing! _

**Chapter 23**

"Ready to ditch this place?" Came an amused voice from the door and Kakashi smiled as he turned to see Harry leaning against the wall. It didn't really bother him that he hadn't sensed the other mans presence, he'd learnt a while ago that unless Harry wanted you to know he was there you wouldn't. He motioned for Harry to come further into the room as he carefully swung his legs over the edge of the bed in preparation of standing up, he hoped. Harry watched him like a hawk as he slowly put his feet to the ground and stood up. The wizard grabbed his arm to steady him as he swayed dangerously before summoning the crutches that had been against the far wall.  
"As much as you may hate it I think you're going to need them." He said softly, knowing Kakashi would hate the handicap and display of weakness.  
"Will you be okay in the shower?"

"Yeah, I'll yell if I need help, I promise." Kakashi said before Harry could make him, he knew Harry turned into a mother hen whenever anyone he cared for was hurt; he'd been bad enough back in the cave.  
"So why aren't you with the kids?" He asked as he moved slowly towards the bathroom.

"The boys are on finishing getting ready and Sakura is already on her way to the arena with Ino. Figured I'd escort you there to make sure you're on time." Harry grinned at the affronted look that earned him.  
"She said she'd save us seats."

---------------------

"Yo." The two girls turned and Sakura smiled.

"Kakashi-sensei you're up! Here we saved you seats you should sit down." Sakura and Ino moved across letting the two men take their seats.  
"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Sakura. I'll be on crutches for a while yet but other than that I'm good."

"Does that mean Harry-san will be our sensei for a while longer?"

"Probably, though I can sit in on your training once I'm fully discharged from the hospital, they only let me out for the exams." Kakashi explained. Sakura nodded and turned her attention back to the arena floor where Naruto and Neji were getting ready for their match. Harry smiled as the match began and Naruto remained a lot calmer than usual. It had been hard but the blonde had finally gotten the hang of meditation and they'd even begun with a non-magical version of Occlumency.

Kakashi watched Naruto as he fought the Hyuuga genius in awe. The blonde had grown a lot under Harry and Jiriaya's tutelage, much moire than he had under his own. He leant forward in his seat as Naruto used his signature jutsu to test Neji's abilities. He had the feeling that Naruto was going to shock everyone today and make them see that he wasn't the demon but a loyal ninja of Konoha and a powerful one at that. It wouldn't surprise him if the final fight was between Naruto and Sasuke though he was worried about the youngest Potter having to face this Gaara boy. Gai had told him a bit of Lee's fight with him and that had him worried. He looked up as Gai and Lee walked down the stairs towards them, Lee also on crutches. Seeing that Harry stood and gave his seat to the teen who protested before Harry gently pressed him down onto it.

"It is good to see you out of hospital eternal rival!"

"Hmm?" Harry smothered a laugh as Gai went into a rant about Kakashi's 'hip' attitude, turning his attention back to the fight. He smiled as Naruto constantly pulled moves that left the Hyuuga on the defensive. But then he bit back a wince as Neji launched into an attack the likes of which he'd never seen before. Harry's hands balled into fists as he watched Naruto crumple to the ground and he nearly jumped as Gai placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Please be okay." He whispered and smiled in relief as the blonde staggered to his feet, obviously shocking his opponent and several other Hyuuga in the audience. But the smile turned to a frown as he saw the red chakra surround the boy.  
"Is that?" He saw Kakashi nod slightly in answer to his question and swallowed. What had Jiriaya been teaching him? If it was to use the demon's power they would be having words. To rely on power given by such a creature, it was a double-edged sword and it made him worry. He watched as the two boys clashed with Naruto finally winning, smiling at the boys enthusiasm as the crowd cheered. But his smile faded as the arena was cleared and the next match called.

------------------------

Sasuke stared at his opponent and couldn't help but feel a flash of fear before falling back on his mental training. He knew he was in for the toughest fight of his life so far but he also knew that if things got too bad he could forfeit and the ref, a different one this time, would step in. He only hoped things wouldn't get that bad. He quickly called up the same shield he'd used in the last match and drew it in so that it rested just above his skin. He'd seen what the sand had done to Lee and had no desire to suffer the same fate. His hand slipped down to his kunai holster as the ref looked between them, checking that they were ready and then the match began.

Sasuke jumped back as sand crashed down where he had been standing. He threw his shuriken and watched as the sand absorbed them before flinging them back. Running through the seals quickly he used a low-level katon jutsu to test the sands strength but it didn't seem to do anything. Which meant he either needed to use an incredibly powerful one or fire wouldn't work on the sand. Maybe suiton? If the sand were wet enough it would be a lot slower. Only problem was there was no water…or was there? He threw himself into a back flip and then continued to move, getting more distance between them. Stretching out his senses downward he smiled as he found what he was looking for. Far beneath them was a natural reservoir and a fairly good sized one too. All he needed to do was bring it closer to the surface. But to do so would drain him considerably so far now it would be left as a last ditch effort.

-------------------------------

"Be careful Sasuke-kun." Sakura whispered. Kakashi looked at her and smiled.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. You three trained a lot this last month and he's a smart boy." She smiled at Kakashi's reassurance. Harry heard them and looked over with a smile of his own although Kakashi could tell he was nervous too.

"Don't worry, my brother has several tricks up his sleeves, he'll be okay." He may not win but he would survive. If it came down to it Harry knew Sasuke would simply transport himself from the arena to safety. Hopefully. Harry's hand slipped into his pocket, fingering the object there. He just didn't feel comfortable with it and had not wanted to accept but he had insisted.

_Flashback_

"You wished to see me Hokage-sama?"

"Yes. Please sit Harry-san. How goes the training?" Harry sat in the indicated chair but didn't relax; he had no clue why the Hokage had wanted to see him.

"They're all doing well. Though I'm getting rather sick of having to drag Jiriaya away from the women's baths." Sarutobi chuckled at that.

"Jiriaya has always done that and I doubt he'll ever change."

"Forgive me sir but is there a reason you wanted to see me? I need to get back to the kids."

"Yes there is. I doubt I need to tell you that the odds Orochimaru has simply left are incredibly slim."

"Of course. There is something here that he wants and he doesn't seem the type to give up very easily." Harry agreed.

"We have of course increased security but I fear it will not be enough. That is why I want you to take this." Harry blinked, staring in shock at the band of blue cloth the Hokage was holding out to him.

"But I'm not a ninja." He said, trying not to show how bewildered he was.

"Perhaps not in the traditional sense but you would not be the first who does not use chakra, take young Rock Lee for example. A have a very bad feeling about what is coming, I fear that whatever it is I will not survive. Konoha needs every warrior she can get. You are more comfortable working from the shadows than in the open but I feel you will soon have no choice. Take it, at least to show your loyalty to Konoha. I would not like to see you attacked by our own ninja in the heat of battle simply because you do not wear the village symbol." Ever so slowly Harry extended his own hand.

_End Flashback_

Harry absently rubbed his fingers across the smooth metal plate. He did not feel comfortable wearing the hitai-sat, he didn't believe he had earned it but if a battle started he would if just to avoid friendly fire.

Harry watched as Sasuke continued to test Gaara's defences while dodging his attacks. Harry had approached Gai during the training period for tips on building Sasuke's speed and they had definitely helped. He winced as a shot got through Sasuke's defences and sent him tumbling across the ground. His shield would have absorbed a lot of the impact but it still would have hurt. The teen pushed himself to his feet and then threw himself out of the way of another attack.

Sasuke frowned as he dodged another attack. The sand was speeding up, making it harder and harder to dodge and none of his attacks had done anything. His shield wouldn't last much longer either if he kept getting hit the way he was. He tapped his chakra and merged it with his small magic reserve, using it to increase his speed again. Without thinking he pushed some towards his eyes.

Harry frowned as gasps rang out through the stadium. Sasuke had his back to him so he couldn't see what had caused the reaction but he paled as the whispers reached him.

Sharingan.

_TBC…_


	24. Chapter 24

_Disclaimer: Not mine!_

**Chapter 24**

Harry looked over to Kakashi only to see the other man giving him a worried look. So much for keeping his family quiet. There was no way he could obliviate the entire stadium, or was there? He blinked as white feathers suddenly started falling around him and frowned as his magic reacted automatically to the threat, flaring around him visibly for a split second. He saw a few people around him making hasty handseals, Kakashi and Sakura included. Realising it was an attack he grabbed one of Lee's crutches, making it into a portkey and then slapped it across Lee and Kakashi's chests, transporting them back to the safety of the hospital. He pulled the hitai-ate from his pocket and tied it on, frowning at the odd feel before turning to his student.

"Sakura find Naruto and join up with Sasuke. Watch each others backs and don't get killed." He looked down into the arena to see the referee talking to Sasuke even while standing in front of him to keep a sand-nin away from him. Sasuke nodded and took off after his fleeing opponent.  
"Okay so help Sasuke go after those three sand kids and be careful."

"Yes sensei." Harry watched her go for a second to make sure she made it out all right before turning to face the man caught by his magic. With a brief wave of his hand he sent the man flying. He quickly summoned his sword and looked around.

"Gai!" He yelled, pointing to the roof where some sort of shield had sprung up.

"There is nothing we can do." Gai told him as they fought.

"Maybe you can't." Harry focused his magic and vanished with barely a sound leaving Gai to shake his head in wonder.

-------------------

Orochimaru hissed as he was nearly impaled on a sword that had come out of nowhere. He stared at the man in shock, how had he gotten inside the barrier? He quickly realised it was the same man that had been with Anko in the forest only now he wore a Konoha hitai-ate. Emerald eyes were narrowed in concentration and anger as they locked with his own.

"You all right Hokage-sama?"

"Fine thank you Potter-san." Sarutobi smiled at the younger man, the odds of Orochimaru being defeated had just gone up a considerable amount.

"Do you really think the two of you can defeat me? You must be getting senile in your old age Sarutobi-sensei." Orochimaru taunted and to his surprise Potter grinned.

"We can beat you." The dark haired man taunted, his grin morphing into a smirk. He raised his sword making Orochimaru pull his own out even while Sarutobi readied his summon turned staff.

------------------------------

Kakashi steadied Lee as best he could as they suddenly appeared back in the hospital. It didn't help that the teen was fast asleep making Kakashi take his full weight while trying to balance on his own crutches. A passing nurse stopped to stare at them for a second before moving to help. He sat on the bed he was led to and worried about his team. He understood why Harry had done what he did but that didn't mean he liked it. But he was in no condition to fight; all he would do was become a liability if he had stayed. He only hoped the kids could protect each other. He knew Harry would protect them if he could but there was no guarantee they were still together. He clenched his fists, if only he had dodged quicker he would be out there with the others fighting to protect his home instead of in the hospital wondering what was going on.

Kakashi sagged tiredly and leant back against the pillows. Even in the hospital he could distantly hear the sounds of fighting. He hoped they'd managed to get the civilians evacuated quickly enough. He winced as his wound sent a sharp ache through his stomach and moved a hand to check his bandages, relieved to find no blood on them. Harry had done a good job on the wound before the medics had even had a go and apparently instead of the large scar he had expected there would only be a small one. He was grateful for that, he had enough scars as it was; he really didn't need a large one across his abdomen. Now, if only he wasn't stuck in here.

His thoughts wandered to what had been said after he was injured and since. Was it possible? Did he like Harry? Even if he did like the wizard could the other man really feel anything for him? Did he? He'd let Harry close, closer than he had let anyone recently. There was something about Harry, something that made him feel safe and that was not a feeling he was used to anymore. He knew that Harry was powerful, could look after himself so he wasn't really afraid that the other man would die and leave him behind like so many already had but even the powerful die. Could he open himself up to that sort of hurt again? He groaned and buried his head in his hands.

-----------------------------

Sasuke looked at Naruto and Sakura, standing either side of him and facing off against the three teens from Sand. He closed his eyes briefly, listening, needing some sort of idea. Taking a deep breath he straightened, ready to fight.

"Sakura you take the girl, Naruto Gaara. Be careful, don't underestimate them, especially Gaara." His friends nodded and they moved to face their opponents. He didn't like pitting Naruto against the sand wielder but he knew it was the way things had to be. He eyed the other teen, knowing from the prelims that he was a puppet user. The older teen smirked confidently at him and Sasuke met it with a bland look, knowing better than to let emotion overwhelm him while fighting. There was nothing wrong with having emotions during a fight, most magic needed it, but there was a difference between having them and being overwhelmed by them. He readied himself for the fight while keeping an eye on the others.

------------------------

Harry grimaced slightly as he dodged another attack. Dealing with Orochimaru was annoying enough but having to face two resurrected Hokage's as well was just plain frustrating. At least Sarutobi had kept the last one from rising, from the look on the old mans face things would have been very bad if that final coffin had opened. However things were getting rather ridiculous and he could see Sarutobi weakening. He took a deep breath and raised his sword, gathering the full force of his magic and channelling it through the merged blade. It was time to end this fight.

------------------------------

Kakashi blinked and then smiled at the figure standing in the doorway. He got a small smile in return and then Harry staggered tiredly into the room to collapse in the chair beside the bed.

"Are you hurt?" Kakashi couldn't hide his worry and was relieved when Harry shook his head.

"Just tired. Helped Sandaime with Orochimaru who decided to even the odds by resurrecting two previous Hokage's. Lets just say it wasn't a fun fight." Harry stretched in his seat.  
"The kids are okay, Sakura's in for observation for a blow to the head. She passed out for a bit apparently but she was awake if groggy when Naruto carried her in, awake and threatening him for carrying her." Harry chuckled slightly.  
"Naruto's simply tired and Sasuke had a few scrapes and bruises but a healing potion took care of them."

"Sandaime-sama? What happened to Orochimaru?" Kakashi asked quickly and Harry closed his eyes tiredly.

"The snake got away. The Hokage is a little banged up but he'll heal. He's pretty spry for an old guy." Kakashi relaxed and then nearly jumped as he felt calloused fingers entwine with his. Eye wide he stared at Harry who swallowed nervously and then went to pull away but Kakashi tightened his grip.

"I'm glad you're okay. I was mad when you sent us away at first but I understand why you did it, in my current condition I would have been a liability and not help." Harry nodded and relaxed back into his chair, leaving his hand tangled with Kakashi's. He smiled softly when he noticed the other man had fallen asleep, obviously tired from the days excitement. He stood quietly and disentangled their hands, he had things to do and as much as he would have liked to he couldn't just sit about. But he hesitated to leave and found his hand gently brushing through silver hair.

"What are you doing to me?" He murmured before forcing himself from the room.

----------------------

"Nii-san!" Sasuke called with a smile as Harry let himself into Sakura's room. He hugged his brother and then Naruto before perching on the edge of Sakura's bed.

"How are you all doing?" Unlike Sasuke the other two teens had never had a taste of war before and he wanted to make sure they were handling it okay.

"I'm fine! I don't know why they're making me stay here and in bed!" Sakura grumbled making him chuckle.

"You took a nasty hit Sakura, better a night now then possible side effects in the future." Not that there would be thankfully, he'd already done a quick scan with the wand hidden in his sleeve. From the look Sasuke gave him the teen had already done his own scan of his teammate and didn't appreciate being doubted so Harry shot him a sheepish look and the teen smiled.

"How's Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"He's okay, he was sleeping when I left him. He asked about you three and was relieved to hear you're all still in one piece." Harry reached out and ruffled Sasuke's hair, earning him a glare.  
"He was impressed with your fights." He added and smiled as the two boys beamed. He stayed with the three for a while longer before herding the two boys from the room to let Sakura rest.  
"Come on Naruto, you can take the guest room for tonight, I don't think you want to be alone after today." Harry wrapped an arm around each teen and they headed home.

_TBC…_


	25. Chapter 25

_Disclaimer: Still don't own them_

**Chapter 25**

Harry grimaced as he heard a familiar voice call his name. Just because he needed to speak to the man didn't mean he actually wanted to.

"Harry!" Sighing he stepped off the road and waited for the older man to catch up.

"Jiriaya." Harry answered flatly, making the sannin stare at him in surprise. While they weren't friends they did share a student and so usually made an effort to get along.

"Since you're team seven's sensei for a while longer I need to let you know I'm taking Naruto out of the village for a bit on an errand." Harry just stared at him blandly.  
"What?" he blinked in shock as the younger man grabbed his arm. After feeling like he was being sucked through a straw he found they were standing on top of the Hokage monument.

"Want to tell me what you were thinking or did you even think?" The wizard spat angrily.

"What?" Jiriaya stared at him in bewilderment.

"You taught him to tap its power! Are you insane?" Oh, so that was what Harry was mad about.

"Just teaching him to use all his resources." He shrugged.

"And did you think of the consequences for Naruto? You have no idea what channelling that sort of power could do to him or the seal. Not to mention if he starts depending on it while fighting." Harry all but growled at the perverted author.

"With all the people out there who want him dead he needs every advantage he can get."

"And what about his continued exposure to that creature? You really think it isn't plotting someway to get out or influence him if it gets the chance? If anything, and I mean anything, happens to him because of your training I will hunt you down." With that Harry apparated away.

---------------------------------

"How are you feeling today?" Kakashi grinned as Harry walked into his hospital room.

"Fine." He studied the other man.

"What's wrong?"

"Just an argument with a toad." Kakashi blinked before he realised who Harry meant.

"About?" He patted the bed and Harry perched on the edge.

"His training methods. He's taking Naruto with him out of the village for a bit on some sort of errand. And I'm stuck with your team till you decide to get your lazy self out of bed." Harry smiled at him, squeezing the hand he was holding gently. Kakashi bushed slightly beneath his mask, it felt a little odd but nice. He didn't know what it was about Harry that made him trust him and feel so comfortable around him but it was nice.

"You don't agree with teaching him to use it?" Kakashi guessed and Harry nodded.

"Relying on something like that is dangerous. And there is no way to know what sort of affect it could have on him later on." Harry shrugged and Kakashi nodded, understanding his reasoning.

"Then we need to give him more assets to use during a fight without it." Harry grinned at Kakashi's suggestion. Between the two of them surely they could arm Naruto with enough knowledge and techniques that he wouldn't need to use the demons charka.

--------------------------

"I'm sorry niisan." Harry blinked in surprise.

"What for kiddo?" He asked as he sat beside his brother.

"For messing up. Now everyone knows I'm an Uchiha." Sasuke stared at the ground.  
"They'll try to take me away from you, wont they?" Harry chuckled and pulled the teen close.

"I dare them to try." Sasuke looked up to see Harry smirking.  
"You are my son by blood and any test they try will show that. We'll leave Konoha before I let them take you."

"But Kakashi, Naruto…" Sasuke trailed off.

"No one is more important to me than you Sasuke."

--------------

"The Council wants to see you Potter-san." Harry turned to look at the two Anbu standing behind him and sighed. He'd been expecting this but had hoped Sarutobi would be up and around before it happened, he wouldn't have minded the old mans support.

"Of course." He followed the two masked men to the room where the Council was waiting. He stood in front of them silently as they studied him.

"You will turn the Uchiha child over so that he will be raised properly from now on." One stated coldly with the others nodding. They hadn't even bothered to introduce themselves although he could recognise a few of the clans from the exams.

"No." He stated just as coldly, head held high.

"You dare kidnap a child of this village and then refuse to return him?"

"Sasuke is a ninja of Konoha so how have I kept him from his home? And I did not kidnap him. I found him as a child on my doorstep. After an unsuccessful search for his family I legally adopted him, by blood, making him my son. Any test will show that he is a Potter by blood. We started travelling through the hidden villages for the sole reason of trying to find his family. Given the circumstances we will not be trying to track down Itachi. Sandaime knew from the start that Sasuke was probably an Uchiha, he apparently looks like Itachi at the same age." Harry explained, making himself remain calm, at least on the outside.

"Do you have any idea who we are?"

"A bunch of idiotic traditionalists with, as a friend put it, kunai stuck too far up their."

"I think they got the point Potter-san." The room fell silent as a new voice was heard. Harry turned and bowed respectfully towards the man who had just entered.

"It's good to see you up and about Hokage-sama." Harry greeted with a smile.

"Thanks to you're help. Now then what is going on here?" Sarutobi took his seat and motioned for Harry to stand beside him.

"This…this foreign…civilian dares to keep the Uchiha from us!"

"You do not have the right to demand any parent give up their child, especially a Konoha shinobi." Sandaime answered calmly.

"He is no shinobi." Hiashi pointed out.

"Actually he is." At the Sandaime's nod Harry took out the hitai-ate he'd been given and tied it around his head.  
"If that is not proof enough I can summon Gai and Anko to recount their fight against Orochimaru, a fight that would have ended in Kakashi's death if not for Harry. Or perhaps you would prefer to hear of my own fight against him where Harry saved my life? His actions for Konoha go even further back when he saved Kakashi on a mission, hid him from Cloud-nin and nursed him back to health."

"That does not answer the charge of kidnapping! He took the boy from his clan. He can not remain unpunished for daring such a thing. How do we know what he has taught the boy? We've all seen the way he hangs around the dem…"

"Please finish that sentence." Harry growled, hands clenched into fists.  
"Watching people doom themselves through their own stupidity is always good for a laugh." Sarutobi looked at Harry, he'd heard of the large wolf Harry had apparently transformed into to attack Orochimaru and he was not keen on seeing it first hand.

"How dare you!"

"NO! How dare you!" Harry roared and a few people actually flinched back.  
"You have no right to say how I raise my son or who he can befriend. How dare you call that boy a demon, the only demons I see are the ones sitting in front of me! How stupid can you honestly get? If he were a demon you would all be long dead for treating him the way you do. Instead he takes all your abuse with a smile and fights with everything he has to protect this village. Are those the actions of a demon? Not last time I checked. If that is all I will be going now." Harry gave a stiff bow to Sarutobi and then vanished from the room. Sandaime looked around at the members of the Council.

"Pray your actions today have not just gained as another enemy. You will leave Potter and his son alone. If you try to interfere you will be spending quality time with Ibiki." With that he also left.

_TBC…_


	26. Chapter 26

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 26**

"Ready to get out of here?" Kakashi looked up and smiled at Harry.

"More than ready." He answered as he stood up slowly, Harry steadying him when he wavered.  
"Are you alright?" Kakashi asked, now that he was seeing Harry up close.  
"What happened?"

"The stupid, idiotic fools on the Council. They demanded that I give up Sasuke." Harry growled out and Kakashi winced.

"Well you obviously haven't been arrested for murder so what happened?" He asked as they made their way from the hospital towards Harry's since the only reason he'd been released was that Harry had offered to keep an eye on him. And considering they were getting closer, Kakashi had no complaints.

"Sandaime showed up in time and backed me up. Seems he's decided I'm one of his shinobi."

"What?" Harry laughed and fished the band from his pocket.  
"When did that happen?"

"After you ended up in hospital. He thought it would be better if things came down to a fight if I was easily recognisable as fighting for Konoha. Friendly fire isn't after all."

"So are you being put on the roster of active shinobi?" Kakashi asked as Harry paused to open his front door.

"No clue but I doubt it. At least I hope not. Had my fill of war thank you very much." Harry told him as he helped Kakashi settle on the couch.

"So how long am I under house arrest?" Kakashi grinned at Harry who rolled his eyes.

"Until the doctors clear you for duty." Harry answered heading for the kitchen.

"Meany!" Harry's answer was a laugh at Kakashi's expense.  
"Do I actually have to stay in the house all the time?" Harry handed him a cup of tea and sat beside him, slowly reaching out to take his hand. Kakashi smiled and squeezed gently before pulling back.

"Kakashi?" Harry frowned slightly and then watched as Kakashi reached up and pulled his mask down. Harry's frown melted into a smile and he reached out to run a hand down Kakashi's cheek.

"Do you...we're do you see this going?" Kakashi asked hesitantly.

"I like you Kakashi, a lot. Not many people can trigger a spontaneous change to my animagus form but you getting hurt did. I want to give us a chance, see where it could go. That is, if you want to?" Harry admitted, feeling more nervous than he had in a long time.

"I'd like that." Kakashi leant forward and brushed his lips against Harry's. Harry smiled and let Kakashi lead, letting a hand rest on Kakashi's shoulder. Kakashi pulled back, looking Harry in the eye to gauge his reaction. Harry smiled and leant in to rest against Kakashi who wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Niisan!" The door slammed open and Sasuke came running in only to freeze at seeing his teacher and brother curled together. Kakashi tensed but Harry held him still. Sasuke grinned and curled into Harry's free side.  
"About time." Sasuke commented smugly and Harry laughed.

"Watch it kiddo or get stuck with a lot of chores for a while." Harry warned and Sasuke fake pouted.  
"Now why were you yelling?"

"There were some pretty creepy guys watching us today. The others didn't notice them."

"Did you get a look?" Harry asked, immediately alert.

"Black cloaks and white masks, swords too."

"Anbu." Kakashi stated, frowning.

"Keep an eye for them; I got an escort of two to see the Council today. I think the Sandaime and I settled things but be wary." Harry ordered and Sasuke nodded.

"Naruto said he's leaving for a while?"

"Jiraiya's taking him while he runs some errands outside the village." Harry explained and Sasuke nodded again.

----------------------------

"Harry I'm bored."

"Read your book." Kakashi pouted and Harry forced himself to ignore it as he continued his work.

"Harry." He put his pen down and stared at his, what? Boyfriend?

"Fine. We'll go get lunch out, okay?" Kakashi nodded and went to get his mask. Harry shook his head fondly; sometimes Kakashi was like a big kid. They left the house and wandered around before finally heading for a teahouse only for Asuma and Kurenai to call out to them.

"How are you feeling Kakashi?" Kurenai asked.

"Fine." Harry snorted at the answer.

"So the doctors won't clear you for duty because?" He drawled and the others laughed at Kakashi's embarrassment.

"Are you enjoying being an acting sensei?" Asuma asked and Harry shrugged.

"I'll be glad when Kakashi can take over again. Sasuke's fine, I've been teaching him stuff all his life. Naruto warmed up to me incredibly fast and he does listen. Sakura drives me up the wall sometimes though. Though with Naruto out of town it's easier with only the two." Harry saw Asuma's gaze flick to two men in the teahouse and he nodded almost unnoticeable to say he'd seen them. When he glanced again they were gone.

"Let's go. Kakashi." Asuma said.

"I'm coming. If I'm right you'll need me."

"I've got him." Harry said and they took off.

--------------------------

Harry locked blades with Kisame, giving Asuma the chance to recover. He was just glad Kakashi was hanging back; there was no way he was recovered enough for such a tough fight. He couldn't believe that the other was Sasuke's brother. Sure there was a definite family resemblance but he was so cold! He hoped Kurenai could hold up against him but something told him she was no match for the Uchiha.

Asuma was holding his arm to keep him above the water and Harry quickly taped into his magic so that he was actually levitating slightly above the surface. Itachi and Kisame stood opposite their small group waiting for something. Then Itachi's eyes changed.

"Don't look him in the eyes!" Kakashi called and Harry looked over at Kisame instead, trusting his friend. He could just see Kakashi raising his headband and realised he was going to try to face Itachi alone, something the missing-nin seemed to find amusing. Harry growled as Kakashi collapsed and then looked Itachi straight in the eye, attacking before the other could react he slammed into Itachi's mental barriers with all the force of his magic. Itachi staggered back under the onslaught as Harry ruthlessly attacked, pulling at all of the other's memories, thoughts and feelings.

Asuma risked cracking open an eye to see Itachi reeling in pain away from Harry who now stood protectively in front of Kakashi. Kisame grabbed his partner and the two men vanished. Harry slumped slightly, obviously tired, but he still managed to grab Kakashi and haul him upright.

"We need to get him to the hospital." Asuma called and Harry nodded before he and Kakashi vanished.

_TBC..._


	27. Chapter 27

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 27**

"You wanted to see me Sandaime-sama?" Harry asked politely, easily hiding his annoyance at being summoned from Kakashi's side. Sasuke had willingly taken his brother's place at the man's side with Sakura hovering nearby and that was the only reason Harry had agreed to leave even for a few moments.

"Come in Potter-san. The medic-nin have finished their work." Sarutobi told him as Harry walked further into his office.

"And?"

"And there is nothing they can do." That got an angry growl form the wizard.  
"However there is someone who can. My old student Tsunade who Jiraiya and Naruto have gone to find. What worries me though is that Kisame and Itachi may find them first."

"Give me coordinates and I'll meet up with them. For that distance I'd rather only have to take one other person along." Harry agreed, knowing what the Hokage was asking.

"I've sent for Gai already since you've fought together before and he knows how to fight against a Sharingan user. Which brings me to another topic. What did you do to Itachi?" Harry sighed and finally sat down.

"I ripped through his mind. I was a little...upset over what he'd done to Kakashi and so I attacked back. If he's going to attack other people's minds then he should expect to be treated the same way." Harry all but spat out.

"You ripped through his mind? Did you get any information?" Sarutobi sat forward eagerly and Harry nodded.

"His whole life but it's just a jumble, it'll take me a while to sort it out." Harry shrugged and Sarutobi nodded thoughtfully. Harry rolled his eyes as the door slammed open to admit Gai in all his green glory.  
"Going now." Before Gai could speak Harry grabbed his arm and apparated, the last thing he heard was Sarutobi bursting into laughter.

----------------------------

Harry absently steadied Gai as they appeared on a deserted street, the reason for it being deserted instantly apparent.

"So who does the slug belong to?" Harry asked while Gai stared in awe at the three boss summons.

"Tsunade." Gain answered and Harry nodded, taking off at a run for the fight. As soon as they got close enough Harry hissed a warning and Manda vanished. Orochimaru turned to him in rage and attacked.

Harry summoned his sword and easily blocked the snake sannins blow. He apparated behind him and launched his own attack, sending a silent cutting curse at the man's neck which was dodged but he managed a glancing blow with his sword. Orochimaru backed off slightly as blood darkened his pants from the thigh cut.

"Who is that?" Tsunade called to her old teammate who grinned.

"Potter Harry, adopted father of Uchiha Sasuke." He answered, enjoying her shock as he dropped down to deal with Kabuto.

"And Kakashi-sensei's boyfriend, sort of." Naruto yelled from where Shizune was healing him.

"Naruto!" Harry yelled without taking his eyes off his opponent.

"Oops."

"Speaking of Kakashi, mind going to Konoha and waking him up? Uchiha Itachi did something to him." Harry yelled, annoying Orochimaru further since he was able to hold a conversation and fight him.

"Um, okay?" Tsunade was completely lost and put off by the strange young man and didn't actually realise what she'd agreed to till she heard Naruto cheering.

"You won't live to see Konoha again." Orochimaru threatened, finally managing to draw blood and then smirking victoriously.

"Let me guess, poisoned blade?" Harry asked, stepping back to examine the wound since Orochimaru seemed to think the fight was over.

"Of course."

"Hm, problem with that. See you mix Basilisk venom and phoenix tears with the human bloodstream and you know what you get?" Harry smirked and apparated right behind the sannin.  
"Immunity to all poisons and venom." He hissed in the snakelike mans ear, releasing a bolt of pure magic only to swear as the body dissolved.  
"Damn it!" With his master gone Kabuto also vanished.

"Harry-sensei!" Naruto grinned and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Don't repeat that kid. You okay?" He sheathed his sword as the blonde bounded over to hug him.

"Shizune patched me up, see?" He showed Harry the tears in his clothes were the wound had been and Harry nodded.

"You alright Harry?" Jiraiya asked as he joined them.

"Bit tired." He shrugged, absently rubbing at the wound Orochimaru had given him.

"Let me see that!" He tensed but then allowed the blond woman to inspect his arm. A few hand signs later and there was no sign he'd ever been injured aside from the drying blood on his sleeve.

"Thanks."

"I am a medic-nin. Now what was that you were saying about the Hatake brat?" Harry muffled a laugh at her description of Kakashi.

"Uchiha Itachi did something to him and the medics at the hospital can do nothing. Sandaime-sama would like you to help him." Harry explained. Tsunade frowned but she was trapped by green eyes promising pain if she said no and the wide pleading blue eyes of a teenager she already held a grudging respect for.

"Alright." She responded and watched as the strange young shinobi relaxed.

-------------------------

"I've never heard of a Potter clan, is your family civilian?" Shizune asked as they walked back to Konoha.

"Not exactly. I'm not trained as a shinobi, Sarutobi just didn't want me ending up a casualty of friendly fire and he needed someone who had a hope of controlling Naruto's team while Kakashi was injured during the chuunin exams. My adopted son is on his team as well."

"So are you a samurai then? I saw you using a sword." Shizune asked, confused. Tsunade was listening intently even as she argued with Naruto.

"Do you know anything of the lands outside the Elemental Countries?"Harry asked and Tsunade sucked in a breath, waiting to hear more.

"Not really."

"I was born in a country called England. When I was fifteen I found Sasuke on my doorstep. I adopted him after a thorough search for his family. After the war we came here in search of his family only to find they are all dead, but one."

"You're a wizard." Tsunade stated and harry turned to her, nodding in answer.

"You know about Harry-sensei?" Naruto asked and Tsunade nodded.

"My grandfather, the Shodai Hokage knew of them. He met one called Dumbledoor or something."

"Dumbledore?" Harry asked tightly and she nodded.  
"He was still alive last I knew though in prison for a rather long list of crimes." Harry told her tightly. She frowned in thought at that, her grandfather had been friends with the eccentric wizard and yet Harry it seemed had been enemies with him. But it had been many years since the two had known each other so maybe the wizard had changed?

----------------------------

Kakashi slowly opened his eyes and smiled as the first thing he saw was worried green eyes.

"Yo." He croaked and was happy when Harry smiled.

"Stupid ninja, you're going to give me grey hair." Harry mock growled, gripping Kakashi's hand tightly.

"Sorry. Would probably make you look distinguished thought." He was surprised to hear a woman laugh at his comment.

"Brat. Considering he fought Itachi and Orochimaru to make sure I would heal you I'd give him a break." Kakashi looked over to see Tsunade standing behind his bed. And then he realised what she'd said.

"You fought." Harry put a finger to his lips.

"I'm fine and Itachi learnt a rather valuable lesson."

"Oh?"

"He's not the only one who can screw with others minds. He's probably still got a headache from what I did." Harry shrugged and Kakashi relaxed.

"Now that you're up I'm going to check in on some other patients. I'll leave his care in your hands Potter-san. Make sure he rests and doesn't end up back in here again for at least two weeks."

"Yes ma'am." Harry mock saluted with a grin as she left. As soon as she was gone Kakashi found his mask down around his neck and Harry's lips attached to his.  
"I thought I was going to lose you and it scared me." Harry admitted when he finally pulled back.

"I have no plans to go anywhere." Kakashi tried to reassure him and Harry laughed softly.

"No one ever does. I'm taking you home." Harry wrapped his arms around him and then they vanished.

_TBC..._


	28. Chapter 28

_Disclaimer: I don't own them._

**Chapter 28**

Harry splashed water over his face, shaking off the remains of the nightmare. He'd been expecting the backlash from his attack on Itachi but this was worse than he'd thought. He was suddenly glad for his upbringing, the Dursley's may have been bad and Hogwarts not that much better but at least he had some support.

"Harry?" A concerned voice called and he turned to see Kakashi leaning in the doorway, dressed in simple sleeping pants.

"I'm okay." He answered, turning the taps off and drying his face off. Harry moved closer and Kakashi wrapped his arms around his waist. Harry rested his forehead on Kakashi's shoulder and accepted the comfort.

"I heard you screaming from down the hall." Kakashi told him and Harry shrugged slightly.

"Nightmares that aren't mine. Side effect from ripping through Itachi's mind."

"You're getting Itachi's nightmares? Harry..."

"I'll be okay Kakashi, I can handle nightmares." Harry soothed and Kakashi nodded slowly, relaxing his grip a bit.  
"Would you...could you stay with me tonight?" Harry asked softly and Kakashi had to think. He had never actually shared a bed with someone for the night before.  
"It's fine." Harry started to pull away and Kakashi tightened his grip.

"It's not that Harry. I've never spent the night in the same bed as someone. I'm worried about how I'll react to movement or anything in the night." Kakashi told him and Harry looked up with a smile.

"So I sleep with my wand in hand. I trust you Kakashi."

"Okay." Harry smiled and led Kakashi down the hall to his own room.

* * *

"Sleep better?" Harry opened his eyes and smiled up at Kakashi who was leaning up on one elbow and watching him.

"Yeah. No more dreams that I can remember at least." Harry answered, leaning up to give Kakashi a soft kiss.  
"I'm going to be spending the day meditating, trying to sort his memories out. Do you want to stay here or have me drop you off somewhere for the day?" Harry asked and Kakashi thought about.

"I'll stay in, might need someone to watch your back or help wake you up." Harry smiled and got up.

"I'll make breakfast, why don't you grab a shower?"

* * *

Kakashi looked up from his book to stare at Harry. The wizard was sitting on the ground, body relaxed and eyes closed, he'd been like that nearly all day. Kakashi was worried about him, he knew Harry had seen war but having Itachi's memories on top of that? It was no surprise that Harry had had nightmares the last few nights. The only up side to the whole thing was maybe Harry could find some useful intel amongst everything.

He smiled as Harry shook his head and his eyes opened. Green soon locked onto him and Harry got up walking over to give him a soft kiss.

"You okay now?" Kakashi asked and Harry nodded.

"All sorted and stored away. I'm going to need to talk to Sandaime at some point about a few things, nothing urgent though. How about some lunch?"

* * *

"We need to talk Itachi-san." The missing-nin spun to see the stranger who had attacked him in Konoha. He tried to go for a weapon but found he couldn't move.  
"Relax, if I was going to kill you, you'd already be dead. How's your head?" Curious green eyes observed him and Itachi wondered how he was supposed to answer if he couldn't move but decided to try anyway.

"Fine." He was surprised he managed to speak.

"Liar. But then again you lie about a great many things, don't you? The real reason behind the massacre, your joining Akatsuki, shall I continue?"

"Who are you? How do you know that?"

"Simple, when I tore through your mind I also copied your memories. Trust me, it's an unwanted side effect. My nightmares are bad enough without yours on top of them. As for whom I am, Potter Harry. Adopted father of one Uchiha Sasuke." Itachi felt himself go pale. Was it possible? Could his little brother actually be alive.

"You lie. Sasuke is dead." Itachi did his best to glare at the man in front of him who sighed and then locked eyes with his. Itachi tried to look away as he felt another mind against his but this time the intrusion was gentle. And then the world around him changed. He watched as the man, now a boy, opened a door to find Sasuke on his doorstep, watched his baby brother slowly grow up and become a shinobi of Konoha. Then the images were gone and he was staring into understanding green eyes.  
"They told me he was dead in an accident."

"They may have believed he was Itachi."

"He hates me." Itachi sank back as he suddenly regained the ability to move.

"No, he has no reason to hate you or like you. He doesn't remember you or your clan and I raised him to never believe what he is told about someone without knowing them. Should I explain to him what I have learned of you?"

"No. He is safe in Konoha, if he were to learn the truth..."

"He would still be safe in Konoha. The council has been made aware that they should not cross me." Harry gave an amused smirk and Itachi wondered what the older man had done.  
"It is your choice of course, unless your decision puts him in danger at some point and then I will act. But Sasuke can handle the truth."

"I would like to see him." Itachi admitted softly and Harry smiled.

"Team 7 has a mission to one of the small border towns in a few days." Harry handed over a scroll with directions.  
"I haven't said anything to anyone else so stay out of sight of the others." With that Harry vanished.

* * *

Harry smiled to himself as he felt a familiar presence, so Itachi had decided to check in on his little brother, good. Kakashi remained oblivious to the missing-nin's presence, the only reason Harry knew was he'd placed a discrete tracker on Itachi while they'd been talking. The presence remained all through the mission and when things, as they inevitably did, went wrong several of the thugs suddenly disappeared when they started to target Sasuke. Sasuke stared at Harry in wonder but he just gave a small, secretive smile and his adoptive son just shook his head in annoyance. Once they were done Harry called Sasuke over for some private training.

"What's going on niisan, that wasn't me and it wasn't you."

"No, it was the person standing behind you." Harry answered and then teen spun, freezing as he saw the older version of himself standing there, minus the red and black cloud cloak. Sasuke swallowed and then took half a step forward, unsure.

"Harry-niisan?" Sasuke asked and Harry smiled softly.

"It's okay Sasuke." Harry gave him a gentle push and Itachi was nearly knocked over by the dark haired missile that slammed into him and refused to let go. Shocked the older Uchiha managed to rest a gentle hand on his siblings head.

"Itachi-niisan?" Sasuke asked quietly, tilting his head back to stare up at his brother who nodded, icy mask softening for his brother.

"I missed you Sasuke-kun." Was the very soft answer. Neither noticed Harry slipping away.

_TBC...._


	29. Chapter 29

_Disclaimer: Not mine.  
__Sorry for the very long wait._

**Chapter 29**

Kakashi was getting a bit annoyed, he'd barely seen Harry over the last few weeks, his partner spent all his time with the Sannin and Sarutobi or training with the kids. Sure Kakashi was there for training too but they couldn't exactly talk and make out in front of them! He didn't know what the four of them got up to but he figured it had something to do with either Orochimaru or Itachi. Kakashi knew if or when his input or help was needed he'd be called upon but still…Harry looked over from where he was working with Sakura and frowned at him but Kakashi waved it off and went back to helping Sasuke with his Sharingan.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Harry whispered, arms wrapping around Kakashi's waist and the shinobi relaxed into his embrace.

"Nothing." He murmured and Harry tugged him around to stare into his natural eye.

"Liar." Harry teased softly and Kakashi sighed.

"Just missing you. You've been so busy…" Kakashi trailed off, feeling bad for mentioning it and Harry kissed him softly.

"I'm sorry Kakashi. I'll be here more now, plans are all done, and they don't need me for the rest." Harry promised.  
"Ask Sasuke, I can get a bit preoccupied when busy with war plans." He admitted and Kakashi frowned.

"So it's to be war." He murmured and Harry sighed but nodded.

"Yeah, Konoha and Sand versus Sound. Everyone's going to be busy soon." Harry admitted.

"Should you be telling me this?" Kakashi asked and Harry nodded, leaning his head on Kakashi's shoulder.

"Sarutobi said to let you know. They're gonna hold back the genin teams as much as possible but, we'll you're the Copy-nin….."

"I'll be on the front lines. Our kids?" he asked and Harry smiled at that.

"We'll trade off, one on the front lines, one with the kids." He answered and Kakashi's eye went wide.

"Harry…." He started but Harry kissed him.

"Konoha is home now and I will defend my home and those I love." Harry swore to him. Kakashi smiled and tightened his grip on Harry.  
"Come to bed with me?" Harry whispered mischeviously and Kakashi nodded. He knew what Harry was asking and why, with war looming either one of them might not come home, better to have as few regrets as possible. So he lifted Harry off the ground and carried him down to the bedroom, glad that Sasuke was staying over at Iruka's with Naruto for the night.

_TBC…._

_Very short I now but it's a filler between what's happened and the war starting. _


	30. Chapter 30

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

_Sorry for the long wait._

**Chapter 30**

Harry parried the other's sword and the lashed out with a kick to the shinobi's side, making contact and sending him stumbling back even as Harry heard the distinctive sound of Kakashi's chidori. Magic, his own and Sasuke's, soaked the air along with the rage tinged chakra of Naruto's tenant as they fought against the large group of Sound ninja. Their first three missions out of the village since the invasion had gone so well that Harry had been waiting for the proverbial other shoe to drop. Apparently it had chosen this mission to do so, looked like the war was finally truly starting. Sakura was down, the boys protecting her, even with the training they had given her the last few months she was still behind them when it came to fighting ability and she was paying for it now. Harry twisted out of the way of a fire jutsu and then hissed in pain as a shuriken lodged in his shoulder. That hurt!

Kakashi hesitated for the tiniest second when he saw Harry stumble but the wizard kept fighting, obviously not injured badly. He took out his last opponent and turned to find Harry trying to remove the shuriken from his shoulder while walking towards the teenagers. Harry dropped o his knees beside Sasuke and the two worked steadily on Sakura to heal her. Kakashi put his hand on Harry's shoulder and then yanked the shuriken free, causing Harry to hiss in pain. Kakashi gently cleaned and bandaged the wound and then pulled Naruto away to help him search the bodies for anything important.

They got Sakura stabilised and took off back to Konoha. Harry put a hand on each teens shoulder as they watched Sakura rushed off into surgery and Kakashi shifted slightly so that their arms brushed. "Come on, let's go get cleaned up and something to eat." Harry finally managed to get to the two boys to leave and they headed to the Potter home where they all showered and Harry cooked them a nice hot meal. They then sent the two teens off to bed and collapsed on the couch.

"How's the shoulder?" Kakashi asked as he tugged his mask down.

"Healed already." Harry assured him; laying his head on the taller mans shoulder. Kakashi smiled slightly at the move.

"Will Sakura be alright?"

"Yeah, the surgery will fix what Sasuke and I couldn't out there. She should be fit for duty again in a week or so. And then we get to kick her ass into shape huh?"

"She's improved a lot since you started helping with training. I…"

"Don't Kakashi, it's the past now and you're making up for it." Harry assured him softly. "Now come to bed." Harry stood and tugged Kakashi along to his bedroom, just to sleep this time since they were both worn out.

* * *

Harry watched from the doorway as the three teens chatted away, Sakura sitting up in bed looking much better than she had when they had carried her into the hospital only three days before. The room was filled with vases of flowers from friends and old classmates and it made Harry smile, remembering what his own bed in the infirmary had often looked like when he woke. Hearing footsteps he turned to see a couple coming towards the room and from their appearance they had to be related to Sakura, especially the woman. No two families could have such distinctive pink hair. They walked past him, the woman sneering and muttering something about foreigners and Harry winced, this was not going to end well, he could see that.

"What is that…delinquent doing here?" A female voice demanded and Harry sighed, feeling like bashing his head into the wall. So much for a nice quiet visit. "Sakura this is the last straw! You will be quitting this silly ninja business immediately and we will start looking into finding you a suitable husband. Hopefully you won't scar too badly." That had Harry stiffening in anger and he stepped into the room to see an embarrassed Sakura turning red while Sasuke glared at her mother and Naruto glared at the floor.

"That is quite enough!" Harry snapped angrily and the teens relaxed as he revealed his presence. "This is a hospital madam, lower your voice. Your daughter is three days post surgery and instead of expressing your concern you scream like a harpy." Sasuke smirked slightly as his brother ripped Sakura's mother apart verbally.

"How dare you!" She snapped and Harry silenced her.

"I suggest unless you can keep a civil tongue in your head that you leave." He warned the couple, magic itching to be used. Sasuke was forcible holding Naruto back from attacking the civilians.

"What is going on in here?" A voice demanded and Naruto grinned at hearing the familiar voice.

"Baachan!" Naruto grinned and Tsunade nodded at him.

"Well?"

"Apparently Sakura's parents do not approve of their daughters career or teammates." Harry answered her and Tsunade glared at them, making them both wilt.

"Sakura made a commitment to this village, one that is not easily severed. As for her teammates, both are loyal shinobi and were the ones to protect her when she fell."

"She is our daughter! We will not have her involved in this war." Sakura's father finally spoke, a lot more calmly than his now silenced wife.

"It's my choice!" Sakura argued and Tsunade nodded, studying the girl.

"With Naruto learning under my old teammate and the extra training Sasuke receives from his father you could use some extra tutoring yourself. How do you feel about training as a medic-nin?" She asked and Sakura's eyes went wide in shock.

"You mean it?"

"Of course."

"Then yes, thank you."

"That's settled then." Tsunade nodded and then herded the two civilians out of the room.

"You ever need somewhere to stay for the night…." Harry offered and she smiled.

"Thanks."

* * *

Harry ducked under an attack and lashed out in return before pausing to see how the others were doing. The group of jounin he was with were doing well thankfully, despite being a mix of Suna and Konoha ninja who had never worked together before. Finally they pulled back to tend the injured but the group of Sound ninja had definitely come out the worse of that fight.

"You okay?" Harry asked one of the Suna nin and he nodded warily. "Here." Harry gave him a water bottle and the man nodded gratefully, drinking thirstily.

"Thank you." He said and Harry nodded before moving off to help with the injured, wishing he was home with Kakashi and the kids.

_TBC…._


End file.
